Le Marquis des anges
by princessMimiko
Summary: couples YAOI Duo est sauvé par un homme dans la foret, il en tombe aussitot amoureux. Tout aurait pût bien se passer s'il n'était pas qu'un voleur et son amour un noble...
1. 0 Pour tomber amoureux

_Le Marquis des Anges_

Auteur : (s'éclaircit la gorge) hrem hrem Mimiko…

Série : Gundam Wing.

Genre : Quand votre (propre) sœur vous met au défi d'écrire un yaoi sur GW… Première fois donc… Vais-je supporter de laisser mon Heero à un autre ? On verra bien. Après bon, je plaide coupable pour fanatisation de certains livres et films qui ont inspiré cette chose… UA (oui pas bonne époque, et pas bon endroit), ptet un ptit peu OOC et yaoi donc.

Couple : 2+1 (niark, reste à savoir si le 1 va coopérer…).

Disclaimer : Rien n'est moi, tout les persos sont aux auteurs de Gundam Wing, les chanceux…

Prologue : Pour tomber amoureux (d'un amour impossible)

La forêt était calme aux alentours. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le soleil au plus fort de l'après-midi brillait derrière la voute végétal des arbres qui apportaient un peu de fraîcheur. Le jeune homme allongé contre les racines d'un vieux chêne en soupira d'aise. Il était rare pour lui d'avoir ce genre de moments de détente.

Duo avait les cheveux longs, très longs, pour un intérêt pratique, il les nouait après ces rares baignades dans la Seine, en une natte fermement serrée. Etant parti en campagne, le jeune homme venait de barboter dans l'eau de la rivière chauffé par l'été, et était tout propre. Du moins, pour autant que pouvait l'être les gens de sa condition.

Il avait un visage rond, avec une mâchoire légèrement marqué, et aurait pût paraitre totalement masculin s'il n'avait pas hérité de grands yeux d'une couleur proche du violet bordé de longs cils bruns, ses sourcils en soulignant l'arrondis. Avec sa longue tresse, il cultivait son ambiguïté avec ferveur. Combien de gens dans la rue ne s'arrêtait pas pour savoir de quel sexe était la personne si bien faite d'elle qu'il voyait. Son corps était élancé, finement musclé, tout en agilité et en souplesse.

C'était normal, Duo était ce qu'on appelait un voleur à la tire. Un mécréant.

Mais chut, n'allez le raconter à personne.

Il portait une légère chemise en lin ouverte sur le haut de son torse imberbe, sa blancheur était passée depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, et elle touchait plus dans les ocres à présent. C'était tout de même la plus jolie chemise qu'il avait. En bas il portait un simple pantalon de toile bleu pastel. Il ne portait pas de chaussure. Il avait bien des sabots, mais dans la campagne, il préférait aller nu pied.

C'était une parfaite journée d'aout, et il avait emmené Hilde, sa meilleure amie, orpheline de la rue, pour se baigner dans le coin où il se rendait tous les ans. C'était un peu leur lieu de villégiature, dans une campagne assez éloigné de Paris.

Celle-ci était restée prés de la rivière pour prendre des couleurs. Ce qui dégoutait le jeune homme, car même exposé au plus chaud soleil il restait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ou ne réussissait qu'à devenir rouge comme un homard.

Dédaignant l'astre flamboyant pour éviter les coups de soleil, il s'était allongé à l'ombre pour se reposer et croyait assez naïvement que son bonheur de tranquillité ne serait pas brisé.

Un sanglier en décida autrement.

Apparaissant brusquement d'un fourré, aveuglé par la douleur d'une flèche plantée dans le dos, il fonça sur le jeune homme qui ne dût son salut qu'à son adresse et son savoir de voleur. C'est un dire un coup de hanche et un petit sprint dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir les gardes dans les rues, mais ce sanglier et le terrain rempli d'obstacles ne lui facilitait pas l'affaire.

Et ce qui était écrit arriva, une racine traitresse lui fit un croche patte, l'envoyant embrasser la terre comme une crêpe.

Duo se retourna avec terreur, voyant l'animal fou arriver vers lui pour l'écraser. Un sifflement retentit alors et une nouvelle flèche alla s'enfoncer dans la tête du porc, qui après s'être immobilisé de surprise, s'effondra comme une masse au pied du voleur.

Il entendit des coups de sabots et trois chevaux montés apparurent prés de la carcasse. Celui montait sur un cheval blanc s'avança vers lui, contournant le corps mort et lui tendant une main pour se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va Mademoiselle ?

Quand Duo tourna la tête vers lui, il fut incapable de respirer pendant bien dix secondes. Soit c'était la chaleur, soit c'était le choc, mais il avait un ange devant ses yeux.

Un visage fin et masculin, la peau dorée par le soleil, des yeux perçant d'un bleu irréel dans lesquelles il se plongea pendant bien trois secondes, et n'aurait jamais voulu en sortir. Des mèches brunes tombaient délicatement sur son visage de sa chevelure ébouriffée probablement par la chevauché. Il était grand, somptueusement vêtu, laissant deviner sa noblesse et un corps tout en muscles nerveux.

Le voleur avala difficilement sa salive tout en pivotant son corps complètement, se callant sur ses fesses et ses coudes.

-Mais tu es un homme…

Brillante déduction, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Tout le monde faisait l'erreur après tout.

Son ange retira sa main brutalement, ne sachant plus comment réagir, ce fut un des autres cavaliers qui le sauva :

-Comte de Toulouse, nous devons rejoindre le corps de chasse principal, je n'entends plus les chiens… Et le Roi n'aime pas qu'on rate ses coups.

-Vous avez raison, répondit il en remontant, pensez vous que nous pouvons ramener cette prise ?

-Comte, le Roi n'a eu qu'une perdrix pour le moment, je pense que cela risque de le froisser.

-Vous avez raison, très bien, partons !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, après une volte face, les trois étalons disparurent de la vie de Duo le laissant à terre, complètement ébêtté.

Comte ! Son ange était comte ! Il faisait parti de la haute noblesse alors pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fortement ? Comme il n'avait jamais battu auparavant pour toutes les aventures qu'il avait eu…

Non. Youhouuuuu ! Duo, il est Comte et toi tu es quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un petit merdeux du trottoir, un enfant de la cour des miracles qui se lave dans les caniveaux, risque sa vie pour voler un malheureux morceau de pain et ne pas mourir de faim, n'a pas de toit fixe et possède en tout et pour tout trois chemise et une paire de sabot !

-DUOOOOOOO EST-CE QUE CA VAAAAAAA ??????????

Hilde lui sauta dessus sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, l'examinant de tous les côtés. La rue l'avait marqué assez profondément : elle avait une forte carrure pour une femme, les cheveux bruns coupé à la garçon, une idée de Duo pour éviter les viols, et de tout aussi grands yeux que lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle comme il se taisait, chose rare chez le jeune homme, l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Ya pas, faut que je le revoie. Je suis déjà fou de lui… Décida-t-il avec détermination en se levant et en époussetant son pantalon avant de partir vers la route sous l'œil vaguement inquiété de Hilde.

Qu'est ce que Duo lui préparait encore ?

_A suivre…_

Mot de l'auteur :

Vi c'est court, c'est qu'un prologue. Je continuerais à écrire que si ça vous plait, alors n'hésitez pas une seconde à laisser une review -. Arigato !


	2. 1 Pour vaincre l'impossible

Auteur : Mimiko

Série : Gundam Wing, façon de parler quoi…

Genre : UA, chtit OOC, Yaoi, il arrive à Duo d'être assez grossier, mais bon pas tant que ça. Rien de choquant en tout cas.

Couple : 2+1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est moi, tout les persos sont aux auteurs de Gundam Wing, les chanceux…

Mot de l'auteur : Internet est mort chez moi (ToT) alors je n'aurais l'occasion de publier les nouveaux chapitres qu'une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. Oui je sais c'est l'horreur. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a motivé pour écrire ce premier chapitre. J'ai répondu à certains et pour ceux à qui ce n'est pas le cas, je vais le faire.

A part pour toi Arisa, tu sais très bien ce que je pense puisqu'on se voit souvent . Gros bisous. Il faudra que je te dédis un de ces chapitres un jour.

Chapitre 1 : Pour vaincre l'impossible (L'homme à toutes les réponses)

Au coin d'une rue des bas quartiers de Paris, un mendiant regarda passer un couple de jeunes gens en train de se disputer. L'un avait de très longs cheveux nattés jusqu'à la taille, l'autre une tignasse couleur aile de corbeau coupé à ras la nuque. En y regardant de prêt, c'était d'ailleurs peut être une fille…

-Voyons Duo, tu es un imbécile, comment veux tu que quelqu'un comme _lui_, tombe amoureux de quelqu'un comme_ toi_ ?

-Je peux être très persuasif quand je veux, répliqua le garçon en bombant du torse sous l'œil torve de son amie.

-Persuasif, mon cul, t'es qu'un gamin capricieux qui me veut des misères…

-Meuh non Hildie où tu vas chercher ça ?

-Devant nous, rétorqua la jeune fille en pointant son doigt, on est dans le quartier des gitans pour voir le pire d'entre eux. Si t'appelles pas ça des ennuis…

-T'étais pas obligé de venir…

-Et qui va te ramasser en morceaux quand les adultes t'auront mis en pièce ?

-Moi ? Mordre la poussière? T'as rêvé ?

-Ah oui ? Et le gang des marins ?

-J'étais bourré.

-Le groupe des crocheteurs ?

-J'étais à un contre six.

-L'agent du guet ?

-Il était armé.

-Les deux lavandières ???

-Je… Ca a pas l'air mais elles peuvent être féroces avec leurs battoirs ! J'tassure ! Laver le linge ça leur donne de ces muscles !

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

Hilde aurait bien rit de l'air penaud que prit Duo, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés en plein milieu de la mini foire que les nomades avaient aménagés au bord des quais où s'alignaient leurs belles péniches de bois vernis.

-Au fait, avec quoi tu compte le payer ? Demanda t'elle alors que Duo, pas effrayé d'un poil, non pas par courage, mais plutôt par insouciance s'avançait vers une tente écarlate installée à l'extrémité du campement.

Duo sortit une jolie livre de sa poche, toute propre et toute brillante :

-Je comptais l'utiliser pour me faire un cadeau de noël, mais finalement, je préfère m'offrir ce cadeau avant !

Hilde balança sa tête de gauche à droite d'un air navré. Elle avait beau être la plus jeune, elle était plus raisonnable que son ainé. Il lui tira la langue en riant avant de soulever l'étoffe brodé de fil d'or de la tente.

Quinze était de nature un gitan, il en avait cependant perdu le gout du voyage et résidait constamment sur son bout de Seine. Sa péniche ne s'était plus déplacée depuis vingt ans ; la chaine qui la retenait et la roche avait fini par se souder.

Il devait facilement avoir la soixantaine d'après les profondes rides qui parcouraient son visage rendu blanc par une maladie de la peau. Ses cheveux autrefois noir étaient passé à la même couleur après un court séjour à l'Hôtel-Dieu, l'hôpital des pauvres, où il avait connu les pires jours de sa vie.

Il s'était vite fixé une réputation dans tout le bas Paris, il était connu sous le nom de l'homme à toutes les réponses.

Duo s'assit en tailleur sur les coussins prévu à cet effet et regarda devant lui l'homme derrière la table basse. Le soleil passait par quelques interstices, mais l'atmosphère sous la toile était orangée et lourde. On avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un four. Duo fit bailler sa veste pour avoir moins chaud.

Quinze lui prit sa main gauche avec un sourire avant de s'y pencher, tirant la peau sur sa paume pour mieux apercevoir les lignes de sa main. Il resta un instant méditatif avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu es née non loin d'ici mais tu n'as jamais connu tes parents. Tu t'es réveillé pour la première fois dans une rue, sans attaches ni familles, à l'âge de quatre ans… Grace à ton habileté tu es devenu un voleur sans pareil. Plus tard tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'important pour toi…

-Ouais ouais je sais mon vieux. Arrête ton manège, je t'ai vu assez de fois durant ces dernières années pour t'avoir déjà raconté dix fois toute ma vie. Je suis pas là pour ça.

-Je sais Duo. Tu es amoureux.

-Oui et… Mais comment tu sais ça ??? Se reprit le jeune homme après avoir prit un air embarrassé.

-Mais voyons, je sais tout. Raconte-moi tes soucis pour voir comment je peux t'aider.

Duo haussa la tête avant de prendre une position différente, mal à l'aise. Le vieil homme avait beau être un de ses amis, il allait avoir du mal à lui raconter son histoire. Quinze s'appuya sur sa table tout en tirant sur une pipe.

-Eh bien, déjà c'est un homme.

-Ca commence bien, râla le gitan en rejetant un nuage de fumée sur le garçon.

-Et en plus, il est de bonne famille… De très bonne famille même. C'est un comte.

Quinze haussa un sourcil dégarni :

-Et comment Tudieu as-tu rencontré quelqu'un de la haute noblesse ?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie. Puis il est reparti. Je ne sais rien de lui à part que c'est le comte de Toulouse. Evidemment je ne l'ai pas revu. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le revoir ! Finit Duo avec enthousiasme.

-Hola mon garçon, calme toi ! Tu es trop impulsif. Tu veux juste le revoir ou que tes sentiments deviennent partagés ?

-Bein… La deuxième proposition serait chouette…

-Vous êtes trop différent par vos rangs sociaux, c'est quasi impossible. Tu ne veux pas l'oublier et te mettre en couple avec une gentille fille ? J'ai des nièces qui…

-Non ! Non ! Et non ! C'est lui que je veux ! Depuis que je l'ai vu, son image ne cesse de me hanter ! Il est si… Parfait ! S'énerva Duo en tapant des poings contre la table, déterminé.

Une de ses nièces ? Et puis quoi encore ? Son ange était incomparable avec ces pauvres filles du voyage.

-Voyons Duo, le seul moyen de le revoir, serait de te rendre à Versailles. Pour qu'il t'aime il faudrait que tu sois de son monde, répliqua Quinze d'un air amusé.

Le mot Versailles sonna comme une cloche dans la tête du voleur. C'était un lieu auquel il n'osait même pas penser. Un lieu qu'il ne verrait jamais de sa vie. Et puis qui voudrait aller dans ce lieu rempli d'emplumé ? Dans ce lieu où se trouvait son ange…

-Alors dites moi comment faire parti de son monde ! Lança Duo en faisant à nouveau branler la table de ses points.

L'homme s'apprêta à lui faire perdre tout espoir quand il s'arrêta, pipe au bec, une lueur étrange passant dans ses yeux. Puis il la déposa sur la table avant d'attraper à deux mains la figure du jeune homme pour l'approcher d'un rayon de lumière :

-Hmm, tu as la peau blanche… Et tes yeux sont comme deux améthystes… Ca pourrait marcher Crénom de Dieu !

Duo se laissa faire sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir le vieillard.

-Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? Demanda t'il enfin avec agacement en se massant ses joues que l'homme avait prit trop violemment.

-Disons que c'est un défi à ma taille… Mais ce serra long, et ça te demandera beaucoup d'effort. Est tu sûr d'aimer cet homme et de vouloir faire l'impossible pour lui ?

Faire l'impossible pour son ange ? Il s'en sentait capable. Mieux, il était déterminé si ça pouvait l'amener prés de lui. Ainsi répondit-il au vieil homme sans trop d'hésitation :

-Un peu qu'j'en suis sure ! Tope là !

Quinze tapa dans sa main en souriant, récupérant sa livre due.

Il raccompagna Duo jusqu'à la sortie de sa tente où l'attendait Hilde, assise sur un seau renversé. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire bienveillant :

-Demain à midi, soit sur le pont de Notre Dame, je t'y attendrais.

-OK ! Répondit le voleur avec un immense sourire.

Il allait revoir son ange, tralalilalère !!!

oOOo

Le lendemain le jeune homme fut au rendez-vous, accompagné de sa curieuse Hilde, venue savoir à quoi tenait leur plan pour le faire entrer à Versailles.

Lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé qu'aujourd'hui, se balançant sur ses pied d'avant en arrière. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gamin pressé que la cloche sonne pour sortir de l'école s'amuser avec ses copains. Bon, et il était aussi un peu curieux. Mais quoi que lui demanderait Quinze, il le ferait.

Mais pourquoi cette canaille le faisait attendre !

Il finit par arriver, courant vers eux d'un air essoufflé.

-Désolé du retard.

-Pas grave, mentit Duo.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos celui qui le mènerait vers son ange. Impatient, mais pas stupide non plus.

Ils se mirent donc en marche lentement, Quinze les guidant dans des quartiers peu fréquenté par les deux orphelins.

C'était des rues bourgeoises où se mélangeaient marchands, porteurs d'eau, femmes dans de coquettes toilettes promenant leurs chiens et nobles venus faire des emplettes. Emplettes parce que de chaque côté s'élevaient des boutiques aux enseignes colorées et variées : des cordonniers, des chapeliers, des barbiers, des tailleurs…

Duo alla s'emparer d'une bourse bien rempli qui tressautait depuis la veste d'un gentilhomme (elle le narguait, il le sentait !) quand Quinze lui tapa sur les mains de sa cane.

-Oublie-ça.

-Bouuuuh… Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi on n'est pas en train de faire des plans pour me faire rentrer en catimini dans le château ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, je crois que tu n'as pas tout bien saisi Duo. On ne peut pas rentrer en « catimini » dans Versailles.

-Bah et alors comment on fait ?

-Le seul qui peut t'y faire rentrer est le Roi. Le seul qui peut te permettre de faire parti des familiers du comte de Toulouse est aussi le Roi.

Duo calla un moment à cette nouvelle, avant d'être poussé en avant par Hilde qui entreprit de répondre charitablement à sa place :

-Le Roi ? Mais alors c'est impossible ! On va faire quoi ? Ecrire un placet au roi ?

-Oui du genre : « Jour' Majesté, j'aimerais beaucoup entrer à Versailles parce que j'ai follement envie de culbuter un de vos comtes ! Merci d'avance, Duo », continua le voleur en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit Quinze en lui donnant des coups dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration. Notre objectif est de faire en sorte que Duo plaise au Roi pour qu'il le fasse entrer dans sa cour.

-Sans rire ?

-C'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible demoiselle ! Surtout quand on connaît les bonnes personnes. Vous allez voir a quel point c'est important, les relations.

Il s'arrêta devant une bâtisse coincée entre une boutique de textile et un apothicaire. C'était un vieux bâtiment comportant trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée avait apparemment été une boutique de porcelaine avant d'être abandonné. Quinze sonna à la porte et un domestique vint lui ouvrir :

-Bonjour monsieur, vous arrivez juste à temps…

Quinze entra et fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de le suivre. Ils montèrent deux étages avant d'entrer dans une chambre. C'était un lieu froid, gris et peu éclairé.

Peut être et sûrement à cause du cadavre sur le lit au milieu de la pièce, pensa Duo avec une grimace. Ah non, ça bouge. Pas encore un cadavre…

-Duo je te présente le père Maxwell…

Le jeune homme approcha timidement avant de saluer l'homme de la tête tout en se demandant pourquoi Quinze l'avait amené ici.

-… Père Maxwell, voici le jeune homme dont je vous ais parlé : Duo. Le père Maxwell est un de mes grands amis, continua le gitan en voyant le regard interrogateur du voleur. Comme il me doit une faveur, il a accepté de t'adopter.

-Hein ???

-Approche mon garçon, demanda la voix basse du mourant en bougeant le bras. Duo s'exécuta sans joie et pris la main de l'ecclésiastique.

-Mon père…

-Ainsi c'est donc toi qui va prendre mon nom… Tu m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, déclara t'il avec un sourire tordu par la douleur. Tes yeux sont purs et innocents.

-Merci.

-Duo, le père Maxwell t'as inscrit sur son testament comme son unique descendant. Tu vas donc hériter de sa petite fortune et de cet appartement.

-QUOI ??? CA VA ETRE A MOI ??? TOUT CA ? S'exclama Duo en tournant la tête autour de lui avec un air éberlué. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne rigolait pas.

Mazette, en un jour il trouvait un nom, un toit et de l'argent sans n'avoir rien eu à faire ! Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, il y avait anguille sous roche. D'ailleurs pourquoi Quinze n'empochait pas ça lui-même à la place de lui donner ? Pas connu pour être généreux le gitan et Duo n'avait jamais cru au Père-Noël. Décidemment il y avait quelque chose qui clochait !

Duo lança un regard à Hilde qui avait l'air tout aussi surprise et suspicieuse que lui.

-Maintenant j'aimerais être seul avec mon ami. Descendez au premier étage s'il vous plait, les renvoya Quinze en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ils obéirent, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et se laissèrent tomber sur une causeuse d'un même geste.

-Tout ça va être à moi, répéta bêtement le jeune homme en caressant le cuir de l'accoudoir qui en semblait plus irréel. Merde Hilde, on est assis sur un truc qui doit bien valoir dix milles livres, sinon plus !

La jeune fille le coupa d'un battement fataliste de la main, avant de le regarder, le visage tremblant d'émotion :

-Tu te rends compte de ce qui nous arrive Duo ? On va avoir une belle maison, de la nourriture et de la chaleur ! Je bénis le seigneur d'avoir mis cet homme sur ta route et de t'avoir fait si entêté !

Duo sourit, il savait combien sa petite Hilde rêvait d'avoir une famille. Il la prit dans ses bras comme il le faisait autrefois quand ils étaient petits.

-Oui Hildie…

Quinze finit par faire son apparition, s'asseyant devant eux sur un fauteuil.

-Il vient de rendre l'âme.

Son affirmation fut suivie de la suite de domestique portant un grand cercueil noir précédé par un prêtre et suivi par le croque-mort et d'un homme qui vint vers eux :

-Monsieur Duo Maxwell, j'ai réglé les affaires du testament. Cette maison est donc votre propriété ainsi que cette somme et ce code pour le coffre.

Il lui tendit une feuille avant de prendre congés avec une révérence et Duo crut être passé dans la quatrième dimension quand il vu le nombre de chiffres alignés.

-J'ai jamais eu autant d'argent !

-C'est peu pour l'instant, mais ça suffira à vous fixer une réputation, répliqua Quinze.

-Peu ?! S'exclama le natté en se ventilant de la main avec un petit cri hystérique. Il passa la feuille à Hilde qui eut peu prés la même réaction.

-Oui : peu. Dans quelques mois je compte doubler ou même tripler cette somme en faisant des bénéfices, lui apprit le gitan. C'est là tout le génie de mon plan.

-Venons-en au fait. Expliquez nous ce que vous comptez faire.

-Bien, nous devons te forger un nom qui sera connu jusqu'à Versailles. Et le meilleur moyen est de transformer ce lieu en un endroit à la mode.

-Un endroit à la mode ?

-Oui, un lieu plein de raffinements, de délicatesse, capable d'attirer les nobles de la cour… Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà pensé à quel genre de boutiques il nous faudra ouvrir…

Duo l'écouta tout en se demandant si l'on avait déjà vu du raffinement et de la délicatesse chez lui… Non, rien à faire, il trouvait pas… Par contre chez son ange… Son port de tête… Ses mouvements gracieux…

-Duo tu m'écoute ?

-Euh désolé, s'excusa Duo en rougissant, j'ai tendance à déconnecter ces temps-ci…

-Je disais donc qu'on va ouvrir un café (1), répéta Quinze avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Ah chouette.

-Pourquoi un café ? Demanda Hilde par esprit pratique.

-C'est en ce moment la boisson préféré de Monseigneur le Dauphin (2), et c'est parti pour durer…

-Et ça va faire venir du monde ?

-Oui, la plupart des courtisans pour plaire au Dauphin se presse auprès des cafés pour… Duo écoute, il n'y a qu'une seule chose importante pour les courtisans : « Voir et être vu ».

-C'est pas bien compliqué, répliqua Duo en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

-Oui je sais, c'est un talent naturel chez toi, c'est pourquoi il y a de l'espoir. Bon occupons nous de ranger cette demeure. Ah oui au fait, je prendrais 30 pour cents des bénéfices du café, ajouta Quinze alors que les deux jeunes gens se levaient.

-Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre cette brutale charité…

oOOo

Il fallut un jour pour remettre tout les étages en état. Le père Maxwell, avait passé ses derniers jours dans la misère et la saleté comme le montrait la couche de poussières qui recouvraient es meubles et les broderies qu'avaient tissé les araignées au plafond. Les trois domestiques étaient heureusement là pour les aider.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Duo et Hilde eurent pour la première fois le luxe de manger une bonne soupe chaude et de dormir dans des lits chauffés par un poêle.

Duo se tortilla avec délice dans les draps chaud en soupirant de plaisir.

-C'est troooop biennnnnn…

-A ce que je vois tu n'auras pas du mal à te faire à la vie de bourgeois, ria le gitan.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sous sa tête avant de le regarder gravement :

-Un peu si. Tout ça, ça dégoutte. Les riches ont plein de fric qu'ils utilisent pour des conneries alors qu'il y a des gens qui crèvent la misère comme nous…

-Des gens qui étaient comme vous, Duo. Tu n'es plus un petit voleur, tu es Duo Maxwell, riche propriétaire d'un café.

-Ouais, cracha le natté en détournant le regard.

Il se sentait un peu honteux. Depuis sa toute petite enfance il méprisait les riches, crachait sur les nobles et tirait la langue au Roi. En à peine quatre jours, il était tombé amoureux d'un noble, devenu un bourgeois et devait tout faire pour plaire au Roi. Il était nul à trahir ses convictions, même si c'était pour son ange.

Mais en même temps, on ne rencontre pas le coup de foudre tout les jours…

Putin fait chier de trop réfléchir !

Duo rabattit violemment le drap sur sa tête en gémissant avant de s'endormir.

oOOo

-Pourquoi ya de l'eau dans cette marmite ? Questionna Duo en direction de la vieille domestique qui s'occupait de la cuisine. Il jeta un regard vers l'eau bouillante et se fit taper gentiment sur les doigts avec une louche de métal quand il voulu voir s'il s'agissait d'un bouillon.

Il adorait les repas de Rose, et rapidement il avait fait connaissance avec tous les gens de maisons. La vieille et imposante femme s'était aussitôt présentée comme une espèce de mamie gâteau pour les deux orphelins.

-C'est pour l'eau du bain, jeune maître ! Z'êtes trop curieux !

-Pourquoi un bain Rosie ?

-Parce que je lui ais demandé, lui apprit Quinze en investissant la cuisine avec un regard sévère : Que fais-tu là ? Le maître des lieux ne traîne pas dans les appartements des domestiques !

-Justement, je fais ce que je veux, non ? Rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton insolent en lui tirant la langue.

-Non. J'ai fait d'ailleurs venir quelqu'un pour faire ton éducation, gamin, descend au salon, je vais te le présenter !

Rose et Duo échangèrent un regard rempli d'interrogation avant que l'ancien voleur hausse des épaules et saute de sa chaise pour dévaler les escaliers.

Il arriva en courant dans la salle principale, dérapant légèrement sur le tapis de l'entrée. Devant le divan où se tenait sagement Hilde, debout, se trouvait un vieil homme qui le dévisagea sévèrement. La soixantaine bien assurée, un visage carré et ridé, des yeux gris métalliques et une longue chevelure argenté qui dévalaient le long de son dos légèrement courbé. Il était habillé d'un habit dans les manches et ouvertures débordaient de dentelles froufroutantes, il se tenait aussi a une fine cane au pommeau en argent. Duo cru reconnaitre un motif de tête de loup.

-Duo Maxwell, je te présente un de mes amis : J.

-J ? Répéta avec amusement le jeune homme, il a un de ces noms à dormir dehors ! Avant de redevenir sérieux devant le vieillard qui le toisait avec une lueur de mépris dans ses yeux.

-Seigneur Quinze, ne me dis pas que c'est LUI ?

-Eh si.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Tom Cruise et je ne joue pas dans « Mission impossible ».

-J'ai confiance en ce bonhomme, il va t'étonner.

-Je ne demande que ça… Répliqua J avec une grimace de dégout.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Duo avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête envoyé de sa voisine aux cheveux bruns, qui le foudroya du regard.

-Bein quoi ?

Quinze s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami :

-C'est lui qui va t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Quoi ? Ce vieux croulant ?

-Et il en a besoin, fit remarquer J en roulant des yeux, l'insolence de Duo semblant le révulser. Mr Maxwell, j'ai fait l'éducation de grands noms en ce monde. Et je crains que ce soit donner de la confiture aux cochons, si je peux me permettre l'expression, que me demander de faire votre éducation. Vous êtes impoli, maladroit, imprudent, grossier, simple, mal habillé et vous sentez mauvais.

Le châtain dût faire preuve de tout son self contrôle pour se retenir de faire ravaler ses injures à cet emplumé. Mais avec un regard sur le gitan, il comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas meilleur professeur, et son orgueil blessé il devrait le mettre de côté pour arriver à ses fins. Après tout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son ange le trouve lui aussi « impoli, maladroit, imprudent, grossier, simple, mal habillé et mal odorant. ». Voui. Il prit donc un air soumis et baissa la tête pour reprendre la parole :

-Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…

-Je suis au courant. Quinze m'a tout raconté.

Duo ne put se retenir de lancer un regard accusateur au gitan qui s'intéressa brutalement au lustre du plafond. A qui d'autre cet enculé avait raconté sa vie amoureuse ?

-Nous allons donc tout d'abord faire de vous un vrai bourgeois, d'abord avec moi, puis d'autres professeurs viendront se rajouter pour votre éducation. Un de littérature, de danse, d'arts et de musiques et finalement d'escrime…Continua J en marchant dans la pièce.

-Alors vous acceptez de me prendre en main ? S'exclama le natté en se retenant de lui sauter au cou pour le couvrir de bisous… Heu en fait non, berk…

-Disons que comme Quinze, j'aime les défis… Mais tout d'abord on va s'occuper de votre apparence. Hilde, n'est ce pas ? Suivez-moi. Maxwell aussi !

-Où on va ?

-Prendre un bain. Vous sentez les égouts à plein nez !

oOOo

-Je vois bien mon ange dire « oh mais mon cœur, quel est donc ce parfum que je sens venant de toi ? » « Fleur d'égout mon amour ! »…

-Tenez bon Hilde, il faut frotter pour supprimer toute trace de saleté ! Il faut que sa peau en devienne rouge.

-Je frotte monsieur, je frotte… Répliqua Hilde de mauvaise grâce en ronchonnant.

-Je croyais que les nobles ne se lavaient pas ?

-A Versailles en effet ils préfèrent camoufler leurs odeurs avec des parfums, mais je trouve le résultat plutôt décevant… Rien ne vaut un bon récurage (3) !

-L'eau en est marron…

-Hilde chérie je suis si sale que ça ?

-Oui.

- Comment comptez-vous approcher votre « ange » au fait ? Demanda son professeur.

-Bein je le vois, je discute un peu, je le plaque contre un mur et…

-Stop. Juste pour savoir, savez vous ce que signifie « faire la cour » ? Le questionna J en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

-Heuuuuh… Ah oui, j'ai déjà entendu cette expression dans un pamphlet sur le Roi, ça veut pas dire « mettre quelqu'un dans son lit » ?

-…

-Non ?

-Je plains la personne vers qui vont vos sentiments. Et je me plains aussi par la même occasion d'avoir à devoir tout vous apprendre.

-Ca veut pas dire ça ?

-Je dirais plutôt « mettre quelqu'un **_subtilement _**dans ses draps »…

-Ca m'a pas l'air facile vos histoires à vous les riches… Argh ! NON HILDIE JE PEUX FROTTER MOI-MEME CES PARTIES LA !!!! Hurla Duo en se cachant sous l'eau du baquet, ne laissant apercevoir que le haut de son visage.

-Il est tout rouge !!!!

oOOo

-AAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH !!!! VOUS TENEZ VRAIMENT A ME TUER BANDE DE SADIQUE !!!!

-Arrêtez de crier, vous nous compliquez la tâche… Hilde tirez plus fort sur ce peigne !

-Il a trop de nœud et j'ai l'impression que je vais lui arracher le cuir chevelu… Il souffre…

-OUI JE SOUFFFREEEEE !!!! AIE AIE AIE AIE !!!! (4)

-Très bien, si vous ne voulez plus souffrir, il ne reste plus qu'une solution : les couper ! Répliqua J en brandissant une paire de ciseaux.

-NOOOOONNN !!!! TOUT SAUFFFFF CAAA !!!!

-…Très bien.

-… Duo tu peux descendre du lustre, il a rangé les ciseaux….

oOOo

-Bon eh bien je commence à avoir un peu d'espoir… Déclara J en reculant de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

Duo avait la peau bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'aurait cru, blanche comme le plus beau marbre. Cela faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux et ses pommettes roses. Ils avaient démêlés et lissé ses longs cheveux bruns, les nouant en catogan avec un ruban noir, les mèches de sa frange lui tombant esthétiquement sur son regard.

J l'avait habillé simplement d'une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes et imperceptiblement transparentes, il portait un pantalon noir lui descendant jusqu'à mi mollet accompagné de bas blancs. Un foulard mauve était noué à son col.

Oui, il avait de la classe. Il portait divinement l'élégance.

Mais c'était toujours le même gamin impertinent et mal élevé.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail…

**Mot de l'auteur :**

J'ai la dalle… Oui vous vous en foutez mais je viens de tapper pour finir le chapitre jusqu'à 01h49. Je vais être fraiche pour la fac demain, moi…  
Désolé il se passe pas grand-chose, je mets en place l'histoire. Mais patience ! Dés le prochain chapitre un nouveau « pilote » va faire son apparition ! Qui ? Mwahahaha, vous le saurez qu'en lisant le chapitre 2 !

Bon je vais faire dodo. Ah oui, et comme d'hab, si ça vous as plut, laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

(1) J'ai longuement cherché au genre de boutique qu'il pouvait tenir et malgré moi j'avais toujours cette image de café. Bon bah… Café Maxwell… C'était prédestiné avec un nom pareil.

(2) Alors là j'avais peur que certain ne comprenne pas. Nous sommes à l'époque du règne de Luis XIV, le Dauphin était le nom donné au fils héritier du Roi… Apprenons l'histoire avec les fanfics lol.

(3) Cela fait parti de mes modifications de l'époque. Pareil, j'ai banni les perruques poudrée, je trouve ça horrible ! (essaie un instant d'imaginer Heero coiffé d'une longue perruque va mourir de rire derrière le divan).

(4) Je confirme. Ayant les cheveux longs et ondulés… Le démêlage est toujours une épreuve de force…


	3. 2 Pour se faire connaitre

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Si, si, à l'origine c'est du Gundam Wing. Sans les Gundam et sans le Wing.

Genre : UA (renaissance du 17eme siècle si je me trompe pas… Moi et les dates…) , chtit OOC, Yaoi

Couple : 2+1

Disclaimer : pas à moi… Aussi, J cite de temps en temps des extraits des « Caractères » de Jean de La Bruyère.

Mot de l'auteur : Internet est ressuscité ! Et c'est bientôt mon anniversaire de majorité Hormis cela, merci beaucoup pour les reviews Je suis trop gâtée ! (mais ne vous arrêtez pas, lol). Et maintenant la suite des aventures de Duo !

Chapitre 2 : Pour se faire connaitre (Le Café des Anges et le Dauphin)

Pendant une semaine, les passants habitué de la rue commerçante virent une grande agitation prendre le numéro 27 de la rue des trois chats. On balayait et nettoyait, on faisait livrer des meubles et des œuvres d'arts tout les après-midi. Les voisins murmuraient que le père Maxwell était mort, et que faute d'avoir des enfants, c'était son neveu qui avait hérité de la maison et de l'affaire familiale : un jeune homme de taille moyenne et aux longs cheveux bruns tressés, difficile à ne pas remarquer à cause de son comportement assez exubérant.

Il sortait à deux heures de sa maison pour visiter les lieux et lier connaissance avec les gens, puis disparaissait jusqu'au lendemain après-midi.

Ce que ne savait pas les gens, c'est qu'il passait toute la matinée enfermé dans le bureau du deuxième étage avec pour seule compagnie le professeur J…

Un matin, alors que les bonnes sortaient pour aller chercher de l'eau aux fontaines, elles eurent la surprise de découvrir sur l'ancienne boutique de porcelaine Maxwell, une enseigne décoré façon rococo portant le nom de « Café des Anges ».

Sur la vitrine, un écriteau marquait :

« Ouverture mardi, de 9h à 11h, puis de 13h à 18h ».

oOOo

-Alors dites moi, on ne dit pas « un Louis d'or » mais…

-Un Louis en or, bailla avec lassitude Duo, le coude sur son bureau et la joue contre la paume de sa main tout en regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre le soleil jouer à cache-cache derrière des nuages gris.

-Maxwell, votre position est indécente, le gronda J en lui tapant sur la tête de la partie métallique de sa cane.

-Pas tant que ça, répliqua le jeune homme en se frottant le crâne, avant de se remettre à bailler bouche ouverte.

-Cela aussi est indécent ! Cachez votre bouche derrière votre main, vos interlocuteur n'ont pas besoin de voir vos amygdales.

- C'est humain, merde ! On dirait avec vous que les hommes sont des robots ! Riposta Duo.

J soupira, les voila reparti comme chaque jour dans un débat opposant le point de vue du peuple et celui des Grands.

-« Un homme qui sait la cour est maître de son geste, de ses yeux et de son visage ; il est profond, impénétrable ; il dissimule les mauvais offices, sourit à ses ennemis, contraint son humeur, déguise ses passions, dément son cœur, parle, agit contre ses sentiments. Tout ce grand raffinement n'est qu'un vice, que l'on appelle fausseté, quelquefois aussi inutile au courtisan pour sa fortune, que la franchise, la sincérité et la vertu. »

-Woula, pas tout compris…

-Vous voulez entrer à la Cour, je vous apprends à survivre à la Cour, sans pour autant émettre un avis sur la vie à la Cour. Car oui, ce n'est pas une vie agréable. « L'on s'accoutume difficilement à une vie qui se passe dans une antichambre, dans des cours ou sur l'escalier. »

-Alors pourquoi les gens aiment y aller ? S'étonna Duo en se redressant.

-« La cour ne rend pas content ; elle empêche qu'on ne soit ailleurs. », lui répondit J en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Vraiment con ces riches…

-Vous avez encore dit une grossièreté. Surveillez votre langage, que diable !

-Ouais.

-« Oui ».

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Non, c'est « oui ».

-Oui, oui et oui ! Je sais ! On peut continuer ! Plus vite on aura terminé mieux ce serra !

J leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un livre dans ses mains et de demander à Duo de se lever et de venir devant lui. Le natté soupira et se planta devant lui d'un air blasé les mains dans sa ceinture.

Le vieil homme les lui retira et le força à se mettre droit avant de lui tendre le livre :

-Met ça sur ta tête.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-On dit « Pourquoi cela » et on se passe de l'interjection du début, nous allons corriger ta posture et ta façon de marcher. Maintenant que tu es un bourgeois, tu dois marcher avec honneur et grandeur. Tu vas devoir apprendre à marcher avec ce livre en équilibre sur ta tête.

-Facile, répliqua le garçon avant de poser l'ouvrage sur sa tête et de marcher droit devant lui, il termina sa marche par une révérence moqueuse, comme lui avait appris à faire J il y a deux jours.

-Bien, voyons maintenant avec trois livres.

Duo fit une grimace à cette idée.

Un précis de mathématiques, « les Caractères » de La Bruyère, et la Bible vieux et nouveau testament réunis sur sa tête, Duo s'aperçu de la nouvelle complexité de l'exercice, faisant des pas timides et petits, qui a chaque fois faisant branler la tour de Pise installée sur son crâne.

-Lève un peu le menton, voila. Dis-toi que tu es un fier et beau noble.

-Personnellement je me sens surtout écrasé, fit Duo d'un ton ironique. Ca pèse une tonne cette saloperie !

-Surveille ton langage !

Duo foudroya du regard le vieux avant de répliquer avec un immense sourire et une voix mielleuse :

-Ces livres sont d'une lourdeur ! (1)

-Hmf.

Duo s'apprêta à sortir une pique quand d'un geste un peu trop brusque, tous les livres tombèrent à terre, la Bible lui écrasant méchamment le pied.

-Et voila, tu es puni de ta bêtise, répliqua J avec un rictus moqueur. Le cours est terminé. Tache de t'entrainer à parler poliment devant les clients.

Duo ne répondit rien, trop occupé à insulter copieusement les livres en se massant le pied blessé.

oOOo

Le café eut à son ouverture son petit succès. La rue étant abondamment fréquentée, des familles de bourgeois les plus riches se pressèrent dans ce lieu chic et de bon goût.

Duo, tout en servant ses clients, sourire à l'appui, apprit rapidement que la plupart venait dans ce lieu pour faire « comme les nobles ».

Mais aucun de sang bleu ne vint à ses portes.

-Pourquoi ? Se lamenta le jeune homme en actionnant avec vigueur le tourniquet de la machine à moudre les grains de café.

-Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que ça prendrais un mois pour te faire rentrer dans le beau monde ? Répliqua Quinze en riant.

-Café au chocolat pour la table trois, annonça Hilde, habillée d'une belle robe et d'un tablier blanc.

-Tiens !

-Merci. Duo, le client table une attend d'être servis.

-OK.

-Attends Duo, je m'en occupe, intervint Quinze. On a presque plus de café. J'en ai commandé, mais il faut aller le chercher au dock. Tu veux bien y aller ?

-OK, je m'en occupe !

Et le jeune homme attrapa une veste et parti par la porte de derrière, trop content de pouvoir faire une pause dans son travail et de se balader à l'air libre.

Il n'avait jamais travaillé avant ça. Bien sur, il considérait que voler était un dur travail, surtout considéré le risque, mais c'était un travail libre, contrairement a ce qu'il faisait là.

C'est vrai quoi, là, il avait l'impression d'être à la merci du client !

Il respira profondément et l'air frais lui piqua la gorge avant d'être expiré sous forme de fumée.

Bon, il avait quand même du café à ramener !

Il passa devant Notre Dame avant de longer la Seine d'un air rêveur, sautillant à moitié sur le pavé tandis qu'enfants couraient autour de lui et dames se promenaient dans des robes aux superficies étonnantes. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des quais, il se trouva entouré de livreur et d'ouvrier.

Il s'arrêtant pour chercher la péniche qui transporter sa précieuse denrée, avant de laisser son regard couler sur les femmes d'un bateau-lavoir qui chantaient des paroles populaires qui feraient hurler d'indignation les dames de la haute société. Puis descendant vers la rive, un élément insolite dans le paysage entra dans son champ de vision.

Assis seule sur un banc, se tenait une femme dos à lui. Elle portait une impeccable robe couverte d'un motif à fleurs vert printemps sous un manteau aux bordures en fourrure brune. Un large chapeau couvrait sa tête, laissant s'échapper quelques boucles châtaines sur ses épaules.

Etrange, que faisait une femme respectable dans ce lieu de misère? Enfin, ça ne le regardait pas…

Il haussa les épaules et trouva par la même le bateau qu'il cherchait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit, accompagné de trois gros sacs rempli de grains de café.

-C'est fantastique, grâce à mon charme, j'ai eu une réduction ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste d'au revoir au marchand. Et quand il se retourna vers sa route, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme était encore là. Elle était même entourée de trois grands gaillards qui semblaient en vouloir soit à sa bourse, soit à sa pureté… Ahlala… C'était prévisible à se promener ainsi sans chaperon…

Et comme elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se défendre, Duo s'approcha et déposa ses sacs à ses pieds.

-Eh ! Ca ne se fait pas d'agresser une dame ! Bande de lâche ! Attaquez vous plutôt à quelqu'un de votre taille !

-Quelqu'un comme toi, avorton ?

-Ouais, quelqu'un comme moi.

Les trois marins foncèrent sur lui et le natté d'un geste du pied renversa un des sacs de café. Les grains s'éparpillèrent autour de lui et firent trébucher deux des hommes qui allèrent s'écraser menton contre le sol. Duo sortit de derrière lui une dague qu'il gardait toujours au cas où et se fit un devoir de déchiqueter la veste de son adversaire… Oh et puis le pantalon aussi… D'un geste heureux il trancha la ceinture de l'homme alors que celui-ci avait pris son cou à deux mains. Son pantalon de lin tomba, et la jeune femme en détresse se retourna à la vue du postérieur nu présenté à ses yeux.

Le marin lâcha Duo et récupéra son pantalon avant de partir chercher une nouvelle ceinture en le traitant de toutes les injures qui lui venait sur le moment. L'un des deux autres s'étaient relevé, du sang dégoulinant du bas de son visage et il reçut violemment son poing dans sa joue droite, sa dague roula à terre loin de lui et il tomba sur le derrière en se tenant la mâchoire. Merde, il aurait un sale bleu demain…

Son adversaire s'approcha et se mit à le rouer de coups. Il encaissa jusqu'à ce que l'homme se raidisse et tombe sur le côté, la dague de Duo planté dans sa gorge.

-Mais ? fit Duo étonné en regardant ses mains pour voir si c'était lui qui avait fait cela. Mais non, à la place de son poignard il y avait la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus et furieux posé sur le cadavre.

-Eh bien dis donc, réagit il en se relevant, je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait ce genre de chose au couvent…

-Hihi, non, mon père était forain, il m'a appris quelques trucs. Au fait, merci de m'avoir aidé.

-C'est rien, mais que faisiez vous ici ? C'est pas très recommandable pour les belles filles !

-En fait… Quelqu'un m'a dit que la mer sentait très bon, mais je ne suis jamais allé à la mer. Je me suis dit que comme ces bateaux viennent des ports, ils sentiraient la même odeur…

-Et alors ?

-Ca sent surtout le poisson plus frais ! Répondit elle en riant, Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présentée ! Je suis la Marquise de Bloom, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Catherine.

-Enchanté Catherine. Moi c'est Duo Maxwell !

Duo se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il avait du café à ramener et gémit en se prenant le front dans la main en s'apercevant que la plupart des grains de café gisait à terre. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la marquise en se penchant vers lui et prenant entre ses doigts un des grains.

-Du café, expliqua Duo en fermant son sac. Quinze allait le tuer et J allait le torturer doucement pour avoir abimé son visage…

-Ca du café ? S'exclama Catherine. Ca ne ressemble pas à ça normalement !

-Oui, parce qu'il est moulu.

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre.

-Oui, je tiens un café dans la rue des trois chats.

Et J a passé trente ans de sa vie à tenir une propriété d'arbre à café en Afrique… Ajouta-t-il mentalement en se questionnant sur l'étrange personnage qu'était ce vieillard.

-Quelle coïncidence ! J'adore le café ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un des sacs du jeune homme.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je serais ravie pour vous remercier et vous dédommager de vos pertes de venir dans votre boutique.

Duo lui lança un magnifique sourire. Il allait enfin avoir quelqu'un de très riche dans son café ! Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle connaitrait son comte de Toulouse… Il était décidemment béni de chance depuis le jour de leur rencontre !

oOOo

Après s'être fait écharpé par Quinze, il s'installa à la table de la marquise après lui avoir servi une tasse de café au lait.

La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle un air ravi avant de lui déclarer :

-C'est très joli ici.

-Merci, je trouve aussi.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui avait fait la décoration ?

-Non, c'est un ami, dit-il en songeant que Quinze n'avait pas que des goûts critiquables. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à Versailles, non ?

La question laissa Catherine songeuse et c'est avec un petit sourire un peu fade qu'elle lui répondit :

-C'est vrai que Versailles est beau, mais ce n'est pas un lieu plaisant… C'est plutôt une prison ! Enfin, cela peut paraitre abstrait à des gens comme vous.

-Oui. A Versailles tout est doré ! Et il y a le Roi ! Au fait, connaitriez vous par hasard un noble aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux bruns court ? Lança Duo rapidement, la question lui démangeant la bouche.

-Euh… Il y en a beaucoup des comme ça… Ils se ressemblent beaucoup…

- Bah ce n'est pas grave.

-… Mais vous vous ressemblez à un noble. Vous êtes très beau !

Duo rougit, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça avec autant de spontanéité et de franchise. D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait des coups comme ça !

-Enfin, quand on y pense, il y a des nobles très laids. Donc c'est une mauvaise comparaison, continua t'elle avant de porter le café à ses lèvres.

-Euh… Merci… Mais si c'est pour me séduire, sachez que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue…

La jeune femme se remit à rire devant l'embarras du jeune homme.

-Ne vous en faite pas, moi aussi.

-Celui qui vous a parlé de la mer ?

-Et celui qui m'a fait connaitre le café, oui ! Un cousin par alliance qui réside lui aussi à la Cour…

-Eh bien bonne chance, lui souhaita Duo qui trouvait cette femme de plus en plus sympathique.

-Oui, j'en aurais bien besoin ! Et de même pour vous !

Elle se leva et rattacha son chapeau avec la rapidité de l'habitude avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers le natté :

-Votre café est excellent, je vais m'empresser de faire votre pub dans mes salons, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

-C'est un plaisir, assura Duo en lui faisant n baise main comme lui avait montré J.

Et chose promise, chose due, elle revint deux fois par semaine accompagné de marquis et de marquise de tout lieu. Leurs affaires marchaient vraiment bien…

oOOo

Le seul point négatif à cette brusque popularité fut que J appela une flopée de professeurs pour que Duo n'est pas l'air stupide au milieu de ce beau monde. Cela lui faisait des nouveaux cours et plus d'heures à travailler…

Tout d'abord G était son professeur de littérature, après s'être esclaffé devant le petit homme aux cheveux coupé façon parapluie et au long nez, Duo et lui étudièrent les classiques littéraires ainsi que plusieurs auteurs à la mode dans les différents cercles comme Voltaire et Diderot. A la fin de leur première séance, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si son vrai nom n'était pas Cyrano De Bergerac.

S était on professeur de danse. Duo s'était en premier lieu demandé si cette matière avait lieu d'être avant d'être convaincu par l'homme en face de lui qui semblait voir la danse comme un art de la guerre… Il passa une heure à voltiger dans la pièce pour apprendre par cœur les pas de la valse.

H était son professeur d'art et musique et malgré l'aspect étonnant de celui-ci, c'était vite devenu la matière préféré du jeune homme à la tresse qui se retrouva rapidement à l'aise devant un piano.

Son dernier professeur s'appelait O, on lui avait donné la dure tache d'apprendre l'escrime au jeune homme.

Il passait donc ses matinées à voyager entre ces hommes et ses après-midi à diriger le café. Le soir il rejoignait avec plaisir son lit pour s'y écrouler façon mollusque échoué.

Il s'était mis à faire de plus en plus froid, et c'est un après-midi qu'il neigeait qu'un page arriva dans le café :

-Je viens vous annoncer la visite de sa Majesté le Premier Dauphin de France ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix haute et forte.

Hilde en laissa tomber son plateau et ses tasses qui se brisèrent avec un bruit sec de porcelaine. Tous les clients se levèrent à l'annonce en discutant joyeusement sur cette arrivée.

Deux gardes entrèrent, puis ce fut le tour d'un jeune homme richement habillé d'une tunique bleue-roi cousue de fil d'or, de hautes chausses de cuir, d'un large manteau d'hermine et d'un grand chapeau serti d'une plume dorée.

Quand il le retira, Duo fut étonné de découvrir un homme de son âge, plus petit, aux cheveux aussi dorée que les bijoux qu'il portait autour du cou. Son visage était carré, il avait une peau laiteuse et les joues roses, ses yeux étaient deux grands miroirs reflétant un ciel clair et sa bouche rose s'étira aussitôt en sourire.

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aussitôt qu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Dauphin, il ne se sentit plus intimidé, mais en confiance, aussi s'approcha t'il pour s'incliner poliment devant cet invité inattendu.

-Que me doit la précieuse visite de Monseigneur le Dauphin ? demanda t'il en s'appliquant à suivre les préceptes de bonne conduite que lui avait enseigné J.

-Relevez vous Monsieur Maxwell, il se trouve que des compliments à votre égards sont parvenus jusqu'à moi. Etant friand de café, je me suis empressé de venir le gouter.

-Très bien, je vais vous montrer ma meilleure table, déclara Duo en l'invitant à le suivre. Le Dauphin le suivit en saluant à chaque table ses connaissances et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui tendit.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Nous faisons des mélanges assez originaux…

-Pour gouter la saveur du café, rien ne vaut un bon café noir, lui répondit le fils du Roi en lui souriant aimablement.

-Très bien votre Majesté.

Duo s'aperçut alors du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, tous les gens étaient pendus à leurs lèvres, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'échappa vers la cuisine pour préparer le café, cette ambiance le gênant fortement.

Pauvre Dauphin, il devait y avoir droit à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce… Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de poli… Quelqu'un de seul aussi. Duo ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. Il s'était dit que le fils d'un roi devait être orgueilleux, prétentieux et gros à force de manger sans fin…

Il filtra la poudre de café et revint dans la salle où l'attendait sagement et silencieusement la vedette de son café. Il posa la tasse devant lui :

-Et voillllla ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu !

-Non pas du tout, répliqua le Dauphin avant de faire un geste vers un de ses serviteurs qui but une lampée dans la tasse sous l'œil étonné de Duo.

-Mon goûteur, expliqua le Dauphin, on pourrait avoir empoisonné mon café.

-Mais qui l'aurait empoisonné ? Il n'a pas quitté mes mains !

-Oui.

Duo fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'on le considérait comme un potentiel empoisonneur de personnes royales… C'était ridicule !

Le Dauphin après s'être assuré que son goûteur n'était pas mort, pris la tasse avec délicatesse et en huma la senteur avant de l'avaler à petite gorgée.

Duo attendait le verdict avec impatience, triturant d'énervement sa veste. Le prince finit par reposer la porcelaine avec un doux son et tourner la tête vers lui :

-Votre café est excellent.

OUUUUIIIIIIIII GAGGGNNNEEEEE !!!! Merci à qui ? Merci à J d'être si callé question café !

Les clients se mirent alors à applaudir et à discuter entre eux et les jours qui vinrent attirèrent encore plus de monde tandis que le Dauphin venait de temps en temps donner des signes de vie et gouter les différentes sortes de café qu'il servait…

_A suivre…_

**Mot de l'auteur : **

Fatiguée…Tard… Fac demain… Met ce chapitre et imite Duo en tombant sur mon lit façon méduse échouée. Encore un chapitre où ça bouge pas beaucoup, je veux dire le couple 2+1, mais le 1 revient au prochain chapitrePromis ! Pov Duo…

(1)… OUIII JE SUIS COUPABBBLEEEE !!! Je regarde trop de film !!! Si quelqu'un comprend ou voit d'où vient la réplique…. Je suis désolléééé !!!!


	4. 3 Pour le revoir 1

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Certifié 100 faux Gundam Wing

Genre : UA (Versailles et compagnie), chtit OOC, Yaoi.

Couple : 2+1, 4+3 (il arrive celui là), C+3 (il en a du succès…)

Disclaimer : Un jour… peut être…

Mot de l'auteur : Désolléééééé d'avoir été aussi lonnnngueeeeee ! J'ai eu des problèmes de moral et de santé ces derniers temps, donc j'avais pas vraiment la motivation nécessaire pour écrire T-T. Les G-boys m'ont regardé moisir dans ma dépression sans rien faire aussi !

Duo : On aurait bien voulu mais…Tu vois…

Mimiko : Avoue que tu n'a aucune excuse !

Wufei : On a profité d'un moment de tranquillité.

Mimiko : Je vais vous faire souffrir doucement héhéhé !!!!

Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous poste la première partie du chapitre 3 qui est un peu long et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux.

…Je me demande comment font certaine fanficeuse pour arriver à pondre un chapitre toutes les semaines…

Bon bein j'espère que ce petit passage vous plaira

Bisou à tous mes lecteurs et merci pour leur reviews !!!!

Chapitre 3 : Pour le revoir (L'amour impossible de Quatre) -Première partie-

-Debout grand fainéant !

J tira d'un mouvement sec les couvertures du lit, laissant apparaitre le corps nu a plat ventre de Duo. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose dans son oreiller en plume avant de recroqueviller en position fœtale pour lutter contre le froid qui venait de l'assaillir.

-J'ai dit debout imbécile ! Répéta le professeur en lui tapant sur la tête de sa cane.

-Meuh je vais finir par le devenir vraiment si vous continuez à faire ça, répliqua le natté en faisant la grimace.

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, bailla un grand coup avant d'étirer tout son corps fin et souple. Il s'habilla en vitesse, noua ses cheveux en couette et après un brin de toilette il descendit d'un étage pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Rose arriva avec un plateau d'argent croulant de fruits et de brioche. Duo avait un appétit d'ogre le matin.

-Bonjour Monsieur, c'est noël aujourd'hui ! Il faut fêter ça ! Je vous ais apporté du chocolat chaud !

-Merci Rosie. Joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël à vous aussi ! Reprit-elle en posant un gros bol devant le jeune homme. Il faut tout finir ! Le froid ça vous fatigue en un rien de temps ! Vous êtes bien matinal, je réveille la demoiselle Hilde ?

-Non, c'est ce fou de J qui m'a réveillé, je me demande ce qu'il me prépare… Répondit Duo en croquant dans une pomme.

-Vous devriez pas le faire attendre, en tout cas ! Reprit la servante en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Duo opina du chef en mettant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche. Il but une grande rasade de chocolat qui lui apporta une impression de chaleur dans le ventre très agréable et se leva pour rejoindre son bureau.

J l'y attendait et lui montra automatiquement une chaise du doigt afin que Duo s'y asseye.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pensais qu'il était temps que nous abordions le terme « faire sa cour », expliqua J en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Ah oui, vous m'en aviez parlé à notre rencontre.

-Faire sa cour est tout un art.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Un ballet de regards et de gestes. C'est suggérer à la place de montrer. Tout en subtilité ! S'anima J en faisant de grand geste qui laissèrent Duo perplexe.

-Euh ouais…

-Ce que je veux dire, se reprit J en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme, c'est que je ne veux pas vous voir faire du rentre dedans à l'homme de vos pensées. Tout ce que vous obtiendriez c'est juste du mépris.

-OK.

-Vous ne devez même pas le toucher !

-OK, s'est enregistré ! S'énerva Duo. Comment je fais alors ?

-C'est tout un petit rituel qui exige qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes. Faire sa cour, c'est montrer à une personne qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

Duo posa ses coudes sur le bureau devant lui :

-On pourrait ne pas seulement lui dire ?

-J'ai dit pas de rentre dedans !

-Mais ça n'en est pas ! Pour moi du rentre dedans c'est…

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! S'indigna J qui semblait avoir compris tout seul, quel dépravé vous faites !

-OK, on se calme, c'était juste une suggestion. Et chuis pas dépravé…Bon peut être un peu…

-Tout d'abord, vous devez vous intéresser à ce qu'il fait. Quels sont ses domaines privilégiés, ce qu'il aime faire… Vous intéresser à ce qu'il est : son grade, sa famille, sa généalogie. Il est bon d'avoir un membre de la famille dans sa poche. Et lorsque vous le voyez, n'hésitez pas à lui faire des compliments, lui montrer comme vous le connaissez…

-Euh… Elle dure combien de temps cette étape ?

-Le temps qu'il faut petit impatient !

-Maieuh… Vous savez depuis quand je me suis pas fait quelqu'un moi ? Ca me démange de plus en plus ! Gémit Duo en se balançant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-Réfrénez vos ardeurs ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt de Le faire ! Ensuite il est bon de lui offrir des présents, ou même de lui écrire des poèmes.

-HEIN ???

-C'est comme ça. Fermez votre bouche, une mouette pourrait y nicher ! Une fois après alors vous pourrez penser à le toucher.

-C'est pas un cadeau de noël que vous me faites là prof… Maugréa le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non en effet, mais je vous apprends que vous êtes dispensé des autres cours ! Mûrissez tout cela calmement Monsieur Maxwell !

-Chic ! S'exclama Duo en se relevant d'un bond.

Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Et Joyeux Noël. N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises, lui lança t'il avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs.

oOOo

-Je suis ravi que l'endroit vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à revenir ! Lança Duo avec une courbette pour saluer un couple qui sortait.

Hilde vint glisser à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est la première fois qu'on passe le jour de Noël autre part que dans une église.

-Oui. Il fait plus chaud ici.

-Surtout que tu n'as jamais été très croyant… Ajouta-t-elle.

-Chut ! Ne dis pas ça ici ! Répliqua Duo avec une mine déconfite.

Surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir le caractéristique carrosse du Dauphin passer devant l'entrée pour s'arrêter.

-Hilde, prépare la table du Dauphin ! Demanda Duo qui s'avançait pour le saluer.

Le prince blond entra tout sourire, regardant les décorations de Noël qui trônaient sur les murs et aux coins : des bougies parfumées, des branches de sapins et des guirlandes de houx.

-Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell.

-Bonjour Monseigneur. Votre table est prête comme d'habitude, lui signala Duo.

-Merci, mais il faudra rajouter deux chaises car j'ai amené des invités ! Répondit-il en donnant son manteau à un domestique. Il se tourna ensuite vers deux personnes qui n'étaient pas encore rentrées.

-Entrez ! Venez voir l'intérieur, c'est magnifique !

La première personne qui entra était un homme typé. Il se tenait droit dans une tenue élégante de rouge et de noir qui avait pour bon point de n'être pas trop froufroutante. Ces cheveux étaient aussi noirs que le charbon et lui tombaient sur les épaules de chaque côté du visage. Ses yeux fins en amande reprenaient la couleur, ce qui les rendait perçants et indéchiffrables. Il fixa Duo de la tête au pied avec une petite moue supérieure qui eut le don d'exaspérer celui-ci. Il tint son regard pour montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé d'un poil.

-J'ai laissé nos chevaux sous surveillance Wufei, déclara le deuxième homme en entrant.

C'est cette voix grave et douce qui fit que Duo perdit sa bataille de regard et qu'il jeta un regard au dessus de l'épaule de l'asiatique.

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer quand il se noya dans un lac profond.

A contrario, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent quand il reconnut son ange. Oui, SON ange à lui. Enfin pas encore, mais bientôt. Enfin il l'espérait. Oh mon dieu, il était encore plus beau que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Avec un peu de neige sur ses cheveux dont le mode pagaille devait être naturel, la peau plus pâle à cause de l'hiver, mais les joues rouges car il venait de chevaucher. En plus, il portait un habit très prés du corps qu'aucun manteau ne venait cacher, juste une cape noire attachée dans son dos.

Il était très miam et pourtant Duo savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

Pendant ce temps là, le Dauphin fit la présentation :

-Voici Duo Maxwell, le propriétaire. Monsieur Maxwell, voici le Marquis De Chang et le Comte Yuy.

Alors que le marquis lui lança un bref signe de la tête, le comte le regarda avec attention avant de s'incliner légèrement.

-Monsieur Maxwell, ça va, vous êtes très pâle, lui fit remarquer le Dauphin en posant une main sur le front du jeune homme.

-C'est ma couleur naturelle, dit Duo du tac au tac en détournant la tête en se sentant devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il pivota sur lui-même avec difficulté. Il avait peur que son ange disparaisse brutalement comme s'il n'avait été qu'un rêve s'il le quittait du regard. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester à le regarder bouche bée comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il les conduisit à la table, demanda à Hilde de prendre leurs commandes et disparut aussi sec, prenant pour excuse de trouver des chaises.

Il s'adossa à un mur, sentant ses jambes prêtes à le trahir à tout moment. Et après avoir respiré calmement cinq fois, il s'autorisa à penser aux évènements.

Il avait finit par retrouver son ange ! C'était même lui qui était venu, il n'avait rien eu à faire ! Quelle chance ! C'est un miracle de noël ! Mais en même temps il n'avait rien le droit de faire… Flute et re-zut ! Ce genre d'occasions ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

-Je me demande ce qui me retient de le décoller de sa chaise pour le scotcher contre le mur et l'embrasser avidement ! Non ! Retiens-toi ! Pas de rentre dedans ! J a dit surtout pas de rentre dedans !

Il ne voulait pas que son ange le méprise. C'était déjà une chance qu'il n'est pas reconnu en Duo Maxwell le misérable gueux sauvé en forêt. Fallait dire, même sa mère ne le reconnaitrait pas maintenant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

-Duo qu'est ce que tu fais à te cacher là ?

C'était Hilde.

-Mais je ne me cache pas voyons !

-Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais derrière ce porte-manteau ? Répliqua la brunette avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, faisant comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de l'objet.

-Oh tiens ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! S'exclama-t-il.

-On ne me la fait pas à moi Duo…

Le natté soupira et décida de jouer franc jeu avec sa petite sœur de cœur :

-Tu vois l'homme en face du Dauphin ? C'est mon ange.

-Woooohhhh… Siffla la jeune fille en sautillant pour mieux le voir. Dis-donc, tu t'es pas choisi le plus moche…

-Evidemment !

-Mais pourquoi tu restes là au lieu de lui parler ! Vas leur apporter leur café ! S'exclama Hilde en le poussant en avant, lui fourrant son plateau dans les mains.

-Maieuuh ????

-Sur le champ !

Duo foudroya du regard la jeune fille autoritaire avant d'avancer, les jambes flageolantes, vers le trio qui discutaient joyeusement à leur table.

A mi chemin, il s'arrêta, respira un bon coup et serrant les dents, il assura sa démarche pour se poster entre son ange et le dauphin.

-Voici votre commande ! Clama-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il servait les tasses sur la table, essayant d'ignorer la trop proche présence de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Merci Monsieur Maxwell, fit Quatre.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier… Reprit Duo en riant nerveusement, un bras replié derrière sa tête.

-Alors voyons si ce café est aussi bon que Quatre s'évertue à le dire, coupa le marquis assis à droite du dauphin avec un air entendu vers le comte de Toulouse.

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire du coin des lèvres.

Duo se sentit chaud tout d'un coup. Premier sourire qu'il voyait de son ange. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, le regard fixé vers les lèvres du jeune homme qui portait le liquide sombre à sa bouche.

Le Dauphin cacha un rire derrière une quinte de toux en s'apercevant que Duo ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du comte. Voyant que même ça ne le réveillait pas, il tira un morceau de chemise du jeune homme :

-Monsieur Maxwell !

-Ah euh… Merde j'vous avais oublié…

Oh non… S'aperçut Duo en réalisant que la surprise lui avait fait reprendre le langage de la rue. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les autres l'avaient entendu. Le marquis de Chang le regardait comme un chat qu'on n'avait pas remarqué sur le fauteuil et qu'on venait d'écraser en s'y asseyant. Devant ce visage outré, Duo n'eut qu'un reflex : reculer.

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu en un instant un gosse de la rue qu'on regardait avec pitié et mépris.

En reculant, son pied cogna contre une chaise, le déséquilibrant, l'obligeant à se retenir sur quelque chose. Ici une épaule habillée de soie blanche. La chaleur et le toucher doux firent tourner la tête du natté. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'air surpris de son ange.

Oh non bis. Il venait de toucher son ange ! C'était pas possible ! Le jour où il devait être parfait, il accumulait les gaffes !

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa t'il avec un sourire qui aurait pût aussi s'apparenter à une grimace avant de s'enfuir vers les cuisines.

Heero jeta un regard perplexe vers Quatre qui se contenta de regarder le jeune homme à la tresse d'un air intéressé.

-Je me demande ce que tu lui trouve Quatre ! Grogna Wufei.

-En tout cas, c'est vrai que son café est bon… Déclara doucement Heero en finissant sa tasse.

Vingt minutes plus tard ce fut Hilde qui revint pour les desservir.

Duo passa le reste de la journée à maudire le jour de noël.

…

**Mot de l'auteur** : Promis je vais vous sortir la suite un peu plus rapidement ! (Voila le résultat d'avoir des tonnes de fanfics et de romans en cours--)


	5. 3 Pour le revoir 2

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Certifié 100 faux Gundam Wing

Genre : UA (Versailles et compagnie), chtit OOC, Yaoi.

Couple : 2+1, 4+3 (il arrive celui là), C+3 (il en a du succès…)

Disclaimer : Un jour… peut être…

Mot de l'auteur : Bon bein voila la deuxième partie… Pour toutes vos réclamations sur le retard, voyez ça avec ma muse « unnammed » _part et laisse sa muse_  
Unnammed : … _fuit se cacher_

Chapitre 3 : Pour le revoir (L'amour impossible de Quatre) -Deuxieme partie-

-Duo tu ne peux pas rester enfermé toute la journée là dedans ! Gronda Quinze devant la porte pendant que J, assis à un bureau, faisait tambouriner ses doigts sur le bois de la table :

- Laisse-le faire si ça lui plait de jouer les enfants gâté… Mademoiselle Hilde ?

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de s'approcher à son tour de la porte et taper à grands coups de poings sur celle-ci.

-DUO RAMENE TON CUL ICI !!!!!

Quinze cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque, mais on entendit un bruit dans la chambre et le jeune homme sortit une tête des mauvais jours.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez pas me laisser souffrir en paix ?

-Souffrez votre stupidité autant que vous le voulez Maxwell, mais ne laissez pas ce petit trébuchement détruire toute notre mascarade, fit J en coinçant la porte de sa canne quand Duo tenta de la refermer.

-C'est fini ! Il ne reviendra plus jamais ! Répliqua avec amertume le jeune homme en reculant et en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Hilde en profita pour s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Elle s'assit à côté de son ami et passa un bras autour de son épaule :

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ça…

Le gitan allait dire quelque chose quand des pas empressés dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers l'obscurité d'où venaient les bruits et virent surgir dans un nuage de poussière un jeune homme qui tenait une lettre au bout de sa main. Il se planta devant eux et pris la parole après avoir repris son souffle et retiré son chapeau :

-J'ai une missive pour Monsieur Maxwell, le propriétaire du Café des Anges !

-Et de qui donc est-elle ? Le questionna J en s'approchant d'un air envieux.

-De Monseigneur Le Dauphin, répondit net l'envoyer.

-Allons allons ! Donnez moi-ça je m'en occupe ! Déclara avec empressement le vieil homme en lui arrachant la lettre des mains et en le tournant ceci fait vers la sortie.

-Vous voyez Maxwell ! Tout n'est pas perdu, le Dauphin vous as envoyé une lettre ! Lança-t-il en la décachetant.

-J'en ais rien à faire du Dauphin ! Hurla le natté depuis son lit.

J n'y prêta pas attention et parcourut des yeux les lignes écrites d'une belle écriture ronde. Une fois finie, il la relut une deuxième fois pour être sur d'avoir tout compris. Quinze le laissa faire en patientant avec impatience, et attendit que le vieillard pose l'enveloppe sur le bureau :

-Alors ?

-Le Dauphin invite Monsieur Maxwell à faire salon demain soir au Petit Théâtre.

-A la bonne heure ! Tu entends ça Duo ?

-Je suis malade ! Je veux pas y aller !

-Le Dauphin ajoute que la Marquise de Bloom y sera présente, continua J en rentrant finalement dans la chambre. Tu ne peux pas refuser une invitation de ce genre ! Ce serait insulter Monseigneur Le Dauphin…

-… C'est vrai qu'il est gentil avec moi… Concéda Duo, mais je ne pense pas être prêt pour ce genre de soirée…

-Au contraire, c'est notre chance ! J'ai entendu parler de cette soirée qui met à l'honneur le musicien royal de la Cour, toutes les fines ouïes du beau monde s'y trouveront… Et il faut avouer que vous êtes plutôt doué en musique…

-Merci mais c'est pas la peine de me flatter vieux crouton.

-Puis-je espérer que vous avez retrouvé la raison ? Demanda J avec un sourire.

-Vas-y papi, enseigne moi ce que je dois savoir pour briller à cette soirée ! Répondit Duo en se levant, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

oOOo

Duo arrangea sa tunique d'un geste de la main. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait, indécis, devant le Petit Théatre pas si petit que ça. C'était un grand bâtiment au carrefour d'un coin très fréquenté de Paris décoré dans un style rococo qui était très en vogue. Le jeune homme se sentait intimidé devant les grandes architectures, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être tout petit dans l'univers et ce n'était pas un sentiment que lui, le célèbre Duo, voleur en tout genre, aimait particulièrement.

Il regardait les carrosses déposer les invités et repartir, c'était tous des grands noms et le jeune homme reconnut même certaines personnes qui se rendaient ponctuellement dans son café. Un carrosse apparut à nouveau. Sur sa porte vernie, il y avait un blason très familier à Duo. Il s'approcha et vu un homme sortir de celui-ci.

Encore un Apollon, pensa Duo en l'admirant.

Il avait une très grande stature tout en finesse alors que sa frimousse était légèrement arrondi. C'était difficile d'en dire plus car une mèche de cheveux brune cachait tout une partie de son visage, mais il avait l'air calme et réfléchi.

Il tendit une main à la personne qui était encore à l'intérieur du moyen de transport. Catherine Bloom en sortit dans une belle robe orange. Elle remonta le bas de ses jupons pour éviter de les salir sur le trottoir et remercia son compagnon.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement comme pour dire que tout le plaisir était pour lui et remonta dans le carrosse, laissant la jeune femme sur le parvis du théâtre.

Duo ne fit ni un ni deux et traversa la route à sa rencontre, manquant de se faire écraser par les chevaux qui s'y trouvaient.

-Cathy ! L'appela-t-il.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Duo… Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Fit-elle, réellement agréablement surprise.

-Oui, je me surprends moi-même, répondit sans y penser Duo, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le hall.

-Alors c'est le Dauphin qui t'a invité ? S'étonna-t-elle quand Duo lui raconta la lettre qu'il avait reçue. C'est chose assez rare d'accueillir dans un salon un…

Catherine ne continua pas sa phrase, se donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui s'auto-censurait.

-… Un bourgeois, c'est ça ? Termina avec amertume le jeune homme, blessé que Catherine puisse aussi penser ça.

La discrimination entre bourgeois et noble étaient chose courante, mais de la savoir passée dans les mœurs, c'était assez triste. J lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire preuve d'humilité pour s'attirer la sympathie des autres invités.

-Désolé, je pensais aux autres, moi je suis très heureuse que tu sois là…

-Ca n'a aucune importance Cathy, dis moi plutôt quel était l'homme qui t'accompagnait ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, content qu'il est changé de sujet pour un qui la ravissait.

-Il s'agit de ce cousin par alliance dont je t'ais déjà parlé.

-Ah alors c'est le fameux cousin. Plutôt pas mal !

-Je suis ravie que tu sois d'accord avec moi, sourie la jeune femme alors que des serviteurs ouvraient des doubles portes devant eux.

Duo calla à l'embrasure, embrassant du regard l'immense salle de théâtre aux murs dorés et au sol de marbres foulés par plus d'une centaine de pied. Des gentilhommes aux tuniques brillantes et des dames aux larges robes couvertes de rubans étaient présent, discutant debout ou assis sur des fauteuils prévus à cet effet, leurs paroles formant un unique fond sonore pour le jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidé.

Un rire éclata d'un côté de la pièce, rapidement suivi, à gauche une légère dispute explosa, au centre des femmes discutaient chiffons en cachant leurs gloussements à l'aide de leurs éventails.

-Eh bien Duo ? Tu comptes rester longtemps immobile à l'entrée ? Le coupa Catherine en se retournant vers lui, l'invitant à lui prendre le bras.

Duo accepta volontiers, trop content de trouver un soutien et il s'accrocha fermement au bras de la jeune femme qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir, lui confia t'il en grimaçant, et si je disais quelque chose de stupide ?

-Tu es trop mignon, tu ressemble à un petit garçon, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Cathy ! S'indigna-t-il doucement, vexé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.

Alors qu'il avançait au bras de Catherine les regards commencèrent à se tourner vers lui, curieux et souvent méprisant. Ce fut plus particulièrement une paire d'agates insistantes et coléreuses qui lui fit lever les yeux au plafond. Un magnifique plafond d'ailleurs. Peint d'anges et de dieux avec un lustre en or. Pas sur que le marquis De Chang l'ait remarqué, il était trop occupé à le foudroyer du regard.

-Je n'étais pas au courant que le marquis De Chang serait là… Maugréa-t-il à sa compagne.

Catherine tourna la tête vers le chinois et le salua de la tête comme si elle le connaissait bien.

-Oh, Wufei est un admirateur des arts, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à sa présence.

-Tiens c'est étrange, j'imaginais qu'il s'intéressait plutôt à la guerre et à sa grande personne…

-C'est une impression où vous ne vous entendez pas ? Le coupa Catherine comme pour défendre l'honneur du marquis.

-Je sais pas. Moi c'est intuitif, mais lui, vu la façon dont il me regarde, il a sans doute quelque chose à me reprocher…

Catherine ne répondit rien, le regard fuyant. Duo, lui, osa à nouveau affronter le regard du noble et lui lança un grand sourire hypocrite tout en le maudissant dans sa tête. Puis il parcourut les visages des autres membres du salon, espérant croiser celui de son ange. Mais nulle ne part il ne vu la figure sévère de son aimé.

Le comte de Toulouse n'était pas là.

Ce constat dérouta et peina le jeune homme qui lâcha un grand soupir. Cette soirée allait être longgggggueeeee…

Catherine stoppa et lâcha son bras pour entamer une révérence. Duo qui revint graduellement au monde concret s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient devant le Dauphin. Il s'empressa de s'incliner à son tour, retirant son chapeau.

-Monseigneur…

Le Dauphin était magnifique. Une aura de bienveillance semblait l'accompagner partout où il allait, mais dans cet élément, et au milieu de tout ses nobles, il semblait encore plus brillant que d'habitude. Etait-ce ça d'avoir du sang royal dans les veines ?

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à ma requête Maxwell, fit le Dauphin en se tournant vers lui, ignorant totalement Catherine à côté.

Celle-ci releva ses yeux, toujours penchée, et Duo aperçut pendant un instant un éclat étrange briller dans ses yeux. Duo, la pensant froissée, s'empressa de se relever :

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mais la marquise De Bloom y est pour beaucoup. Sans elle je ne serrais pas venu.

Il lui prit la main et la releva. Mais quand Duo remarqua l'air gêné qu'arborait ses deux vis-à-vis, il s'aperçut qu'il avait commis une première bêtise.

Catherine s'empressa de lâcher sa main et de voler comme un papillon blessé vers un groupe de personne qu'elle connaissait, laissant Duo seul avec le Dauphin.

-Euh…

-Laissez-la, fit le Dauphin en posant sa main sur son épaule, le retenant d'une poigne plus ferme qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Duo aurait bien aimé rattraper la jeune femme pour s'excuser de sa maladresse, mais il y avait dans la voix douce du Dauphin quelque chose qui ressemblait de très prés à un ordre.

Toujours la main sur son épaule il le conduisit vers le devant de la salle, prés de l'estrade où se tenait une série d'instrument et le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Duo comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce jeune homme à l'air si doux et si gentil méritait son titre de Dauphin. En réalité il était capable de faire obéir les gens à la baguette et de les contrôler avec un simple regard. Il cachait bien son jeu et Duo s'aperçut que sans réfléchir, il s'était laissé apprivoiser comme une mouche précipitée dans une toile par son araignée.

-Le spectacle va bientôt commencer, lui apprit t-il en souriant.

Duo n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une sottise alors il hocha simplement la tête. Il regarda les nobles se réunir autour du Dauphin comme des abeilles autour du miel, lançant des regards jaloux au jeune homme qu'il avait fait asseoir à côté de lui.

Seule Catherine qui s'assit dans un coin, évitait de regarder le Dauphin, utilisant son éventail comme un paravent tout en feignant de s'intéresser aux tableaux sur les murs.

Quel était donc le mystère qu'il y avait entre le Dauphin et son amie ?

Cela occupait toutes les pensées de Duo qui en oublia le mécontentement qu'il avait ressenti à l'absence de son ange.

Le silence se fit brutalement et un homme monta sur l'estrade. Grand, élégant, avec une longue mèche cachant une partie de son visage… C'était le cousin de Catherine qu'il avait aperçut un peu plus tôt !

Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus prés, Duo devait admettre que son visage sans émotion et ses yeux verts brillants lui donnait un air profondément mystérieux et séduisant. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre de personne qu'on avait aise à aborder ou à plaisanter. Si Duo lançait une blague à côté de lui, il était persuadé de faire un flop a coup sur. Il n'y aurait même pas un tressaillement de sa part.

Bref ce n'était pas le genre de personne que Duo pouvait embêter, et ça n'était pas marrant. Le jeune homme vivait en embêtant son monde, c'était bien connu !

-C'est Trowa Barton, le plus grand artiste de la Cour, lui présenta le Dauphin sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

-Ah… Fut la seule réponde de Duo qui se sentait loin de tout ce monde. Derrière lui il entendit des femmes soupirer et glousser bêtement quand l'artiste lança un regard à son public.

Trowa Barton attrapa de sur un tabouret une longue flute traversière, et debout, il commença à jouer quelques notes pour s'ajuster. La foule se tut immédiatement. Puis il partit sur une mélodie joyeuse et emportée. Le son clair s'écoula dans la salle comme une eau clapotante le long d'une rivière, jaillissant et s'éclatant contre les pierres pour finir dans un lac calme seulement agité par quelques rides provoquée par le vent.

La musique s'arrêta sur une trille finale qui réveilla Duo. Aucune chanson auparavant ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de sentiment à la fois. Joie de la liberté, tristesse de l'immobilité… Comme une vie qui se termine.

-C'est magnifique…

Il entendit des applaudissements tout autour.

-N'est ce pas ? C'est lui qui la composé, répondit le Dauphin d'un ton joyeux.

-Il est incroyablement doué alors, conclut Duo en se tournant vers lui.

Le Dauphin rayonnait et quand il regarda Trowa Barton, ses yeux bleu clair brillèrent. Cet éclat ne pouvait tromper personne, songea Duo en regardant Catherine de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était le même regard rempli de désir que Duo devait avoir quand il dévorait des yeux le Comte Yuy.

Il comprenait pourquoi le Dauphin était encore plus radieux que d'habitude. C'était parce que l'homme qu'il aimait était là.

Duo aurait adoré avoir un dixième de son maintien et de son rayonnement quand, lui, était en présence de son ange. L'épisode de noël lui revint immédiatement en tête et il s'empourpra de honte.

Pour la deuxième chanson le Dauphin se leva et alla récupérer un violon pour s'asseoir prés de Trowa Barton. Ils se mirent à jouer tout les deux dans une harmonie troublante.

Catherine trembla sur sa chaise, le visage blanc de contrariété, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce à grands pas, ses talons résonnant vaguement à travers la musique comme un reproche.

Duo la suivit du regard, triste pour elle, et déchiré. Le Dauphin et le musicien formait un couple parfait, même si Trowa Barton ne semblait pas être au courant des tensions qu'il provoquait, et Catherine semblait l'aimer sincèrement.

La chanson se termina avec un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Le Dauphin descendit de l'estrade pour se planter devant le jeune homme :

-Et si maintenant vous nous montriez vos talents ?

-Hein quoi ? Mes talents ? Quels talents ? Bégaya Duo en sentant tous les regards converger sur lui.

-Vous devez bien savoir jouer d'un instrument, non ?

-Heu… Oui… Mais…

-Allez allez ! Le pressa le Dauphin en le tirant hors de son confortable fauteuil pour le jeter sur l'estrade aux vus de tous. Certains lui adressèrent des sourires moqueurs, d'autres gloussèrent doucement derrière leurs mains.

Noooonnn fauteuil adoré reviennnnsssss !!!!

Trowa Barton alla s'asseoir dans un coin, le regardant de ses iris perçant et se questionnait probablement sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Duo avisa un piano au centre et alla s'y installer. Il caressa les touches du bout des doigts et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir jouer. Après les magnifiques mélodies de Trowa Barton, toutes ses harmonies risquaient de paraitre bien fade.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'oublier tous les regards braqués sur lui. Dans son esprit raisonna alors un air qui lui arrivait d'entendre dans ses rêves. Une vieille mélodie ressemblant à un conte de fée oublié de tous. Il s'était souvent demandé où il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, mais sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut quand il cherchait avant ses six ans. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il rapprochait ce souvenir avec celui d'une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains.

Sans réfléchir ses mains se mirent à bouger et à traduire les sons de ses souvenirs en notes de musiques.

Quand il s'arrêta, le cœur apaisé, il s'aperçut du silence qui habitait la salle. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à subir des sifflements ou des critiques, tout le monde se taisait avec des airs étonné et furieux. Le Dauphin fut le seul à applaudir.

-Bravo Maxwell, vous avez du talent !

-Ah, merci… Fit celui-ci, gêné.

Il descendit de l'estrade pour revenir se cacher dans son fauteuil bien aimé alors que Trowa Barton reprenait sa place pour continuer à jouer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Ceux du joueur de flute semblèrent lui dire : « Tu es plutôt intéressant en fait », mais peut être interprétait-il mal ?

Le Dauphin l'arrêta du bras :

-Allons plutôt dehors, j'ai envie de vous parler !

oOOo

En haut de la salle, sur un balcon a l'écart des regards, un homme regarda Duo et le Dauphin s'éclipser dans le jardin.

-Quel est donc ce jeune homme qui sort à l'instant avec mon fils ?

-Il s'agit d'un bourgeois, votre majesté… Duo Maxwell, propriétaire du « Café des Anges » dans la rue des trois chats.

-Hmm… Duo Maxwell ?

oOOo

Le Dauphin marchait devant Duo d'un air absent, le visage tourné vers le bassin aménagé du jardin. Malgré l'obscurité, les photophores déposés sur le bord du chemin gravillonné suffisait à s'orienter. Duo pour une fois resta silencieux, plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Il n'était pas intimidé par la présence du Dauphin, celui-ci étant gentil et avenant comme un grand frère, c'est pourquoi il se sentait mieux avec lui que dans le salon.

-J'ai essayé d'inviter Heero, mais il a décliné l'invitation, finit par dire le Dauphin.

-Hein ?

-Le comte de Toulouse : Heero Yuy. Je me suis aperçu de ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

Duo rougit instinctivement avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire :

-HEINNNNNNNN ??? Comment ça ? Comment vous avez vu ça ????

-Tu peux m'appeler Quatre et cesser de me vouvoyer en privé, quant à moi je t'appellerais Duo, déclara le Dauphin sans répondre à sa question.

-Ok, ça me gène pas, mais…

-Comment je l'ai découvert ? N'importe qui l'aurait deviné. Je crois que seul Heero ne s'en est pas aperçu… Mais c'est un garçon assez pur dans son genre.

-Comment ça ?

-Lui et les sentiments ça fait cent, c'est pourquoi je veux t'aider ! Lui expliqua Quatre en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu as l'air sincère, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y a de cacher derrière ça… Déclara Duo, suspicieux.

Il avait été voleur. Il connaissait le monde de la tricherie et de la manipulation, il savait que dans le haut monde comme dans le bas, ces techniques avaient cours.

-A vrai dire… J'ai le même problème que toi.

-Trowa Barton ? Proposa de façon innocente Duo, ce qui arracha un sourire et un léger rougissement au Dauphin.

-Mmh… Oui. Mais dans mon cas, c'est impossible.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est possible pour moi ? Rigola Duo en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il faut garder confiance Quatre ! Moi aussi je t'aiderais !

-C'est vrai ?

-Juré ! Et mes promesses sont sacrées ! Lui apprit le brun. Je suis Duo Maxwell, je cours et je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais !

_A suivre… _

**Mot de l'auteur :** Unnamed :… _toujours caché_  
Mimiko : C'est bon je crois qu'ils sont partis.  
Unnammed : …  
Mimiko : Vi, tu as raison, c'est risqué le métier de fanficeuse.

Unnammed :…

Mimiko : Oui, sortir le chapitre suivant plus vite, ça serrait bien, mais ça ne dépend que de toi !

Unnammed : zzz _s'est re-endormi_

Mimiko : bon bein ya plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille…


	6. 4 Pour plaire au Roi 1

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Lady Oscar… Ah non.

Genre : UA (que je t'aime), OOC sûrement, Yaoi sans aucun doute.

Couple : Rhalalala… Pauvre Duo.

Disclaimer : Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Un jour Heero m'appartiendra :D

Mot de l'auteur : Bon bein j'ai décidé de raccourcir mes chapitres comme ça vous aurez de mes nouvelles plus souvent ! Désolé à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, j'ai une vie étrange en ce moment TT, mais ça me fait toujours ENORMEMENT plaisir de les lire alors n'arrêtez pas siouplait ! Continuez à encourager Duo ! Sinon bein l'ange est toujours absent, mais il va vite revenir ! Promis!

Chapitre 4 : Pour plaire au Roi (La visite au café)

- Dis-moi Hilde…

-Oui Duo ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou…

-Non je crois que tu as raison…

-C'est assez préoccupant…

-Ca tu peux le dire…

-Il semblerait que le bruit s'ait très ouvertement circulé, conclut J en regardant son protégé affalé sur le bar, le regard braqué sur l'entrée du café désespérément close. Seule trois personne l'avait franchie depuis ce matin et ne s'était pas attardée.

Depuis le café était comme l'intérieur du ventre de Duo : vide.

Mais le ventre de Duo faisait du bruit, lui.

-C'est mooorrrtttt ! Tout le monde a décidé de rester chez lui aujourd'hui ?

Hilde dépassa le bar pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La rue était aussi animée que d'habitude.

-Notre boutique a le mauvais œil aujourd'hui… Fit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur, glacée par le vent froid.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est notre Duo qui l'a… Répliqua d'un air songeur le vieillard.

Duo s'empressa d'aller se regarder les yeux dans une glace.

-Non ils sont comme d'habitude… Constata-t-il.

-Mais non crétin des limbes ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous repoussez les gens.

-Pourquoi ? Je sens mauvais ?

-Non Maxwell, mais quels sont vos clients habituels ?

-Des bourgeois et quelques nobles… Répondit Duo.

-J'ai entendu dire que votre trop bonne interprétation au piano d'avant-hier avait froissé ces derniers…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Ils sont noble, vous n'êtes qu'un bourgeois dieu merci ils ignorent que vous êtes voleur en réalité ils considèrent qu'il est normal pour eux d'être supérieur en tout point à vous. Je vous avez dit d'être humble…

-Bordel ! Je n'avais pas envie de me faire ridiculiser par cette bande d'emplumée ! Diable soit leur fierté et leur orgueil qui vont pourtant si bien à mon ange… Réagit Duo en croisant les bras.

-Le résultat est là, devant nos yeux ! Ils reviendront quand ils considéreront leur honneur sauf.

-Eh bien j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop rancunier…

oOOo

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun noble ne se montre. Les bourgeois avaient fini par revenir, mais Duo s'inquiétait de l'absence de Catherine.

D'habitude elle venait au moins voir son ami une fois toute les semaines. Elle devait être fâchée contre lui.

-Ca ne va pas mon ami ? Demanda Quatre en le considérant avec des yeux curieux.

Heureusement, le Dauphin était là pour le soutenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son chagrin vis-à-vis de la marquise De Bloom. Ces deux là semblaient en inimitié.

-Serait-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé au théâtre ? Continua le blond.

Duo fit un signe de dénégation :

-Tu sais il en faut plus pour me décourager !

Quatre lui sourit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Il fut cependant coupé par un messager qui entra en faisant claquer la porte et se planta devant Duo.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, Hilde et Quinze se rapprochèrent de lui tandis que les clients ouvraient grand leurs oreilles. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il demanda :

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Je porte un message de sa Majesté Le Roi. Il vous informe de sa venue imminente dans votre Café avec sa Majesté La Reine, annonça le messager d'une voix grave.

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses parents venaient ici ? Le Roi et la Reine ne s'étaient jamais venté d'aimer le café. Ca cachait quelque chose…

-Duo… Commença-t-il pour le prévenir avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme n'était plus à ses côtés, mais en proie à la panique avec Quinze et Hilde qui préparaient la table du futur invité.

-Duo attend… Retenta-t-il quand celui-ci passa en flèche à côté de lui.

-Désolé Quatre, tu comprends j'espère, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter là ! Mon dieu le ROI vient ICI !!!!

Bon eh bien ce serrait à lui tout seul de savoir de quoi il en retournait. On entendit le carrosse royal arriver accompagné du clapotement des sabots sur le pavé. Trois gardes firent leurs entrées, suivit du Roi.

Cela faisait longtemps que Quatre n'avait pas vu son père, mais il le reconnut sans problème : une haute stature musclée, des habits à la pointe du chic, un visage noble au teint clair, des yeux du bleu des mers glacées du nord et une longue chevelure raide et platine qui jaillissait de son chapeau à plume jusqu'à ses hanches. De lui Quatre avait hérité la beauté. Hélas il avait aussi hérité de la taille petite et de l'arrondi des traits de sa mère, la reine Réléna.

Elle portait aujourd'hui un classique de la robe meringuée qui prenait tellement de place que là où aurait pût se tenir quatre personne, il n'y en avait qu'une. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le lieu avant de se poser sur Quatre. Elle lui fit un sourire qui lui rendit volontiers.

Comme Duo et ses amis semblaient muets depuis leurs apparitions, le Dauphin décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il s'interposa entre son ami et le Roi et s'inclina :

-Cela fait longtemps mon fils, déclara ce dernier en s'approchant de lui et en lui baisant le front.

-Majesté que faites-vous ici ? Demanda de but en blanc Quatre qui ne semblait pas émut d'un poil de ses retrouvailles.

-Une sortie de famille, c'est bien de temps en temps, non ? Déclara-t-il en prenant la main de la reine avec un sourire que Quatre nommerait « hautement calculé ». Où est donc notre charmant hôte ?

Duo s'empressa de s'approcher avant de se fendre dans une grande révérence. Sa peau plus pâle à l'ordinaire trahissait de son anxiété, pourtant Quatre ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont il avait repris les choses en mains.

Sa bouche s'élargit d'un sourire charmeur et il baisa la main que le Roi lui présenta :

-Vos Majestés, vos présences illuminent de trop de grâce et d'honneur mon modeste établissement. Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, termina t'il en se relevant.

-Allons allons, c'est juste une simple visite de courtoisie et permettez moi de vous rendre le compliment, déclara le Roi alors que Duo leur montrait leurs tables.

La reine restait silencieuse, mais on voyait que cette sortie ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Une fois assise elle sortit un éventail et se mit à s'éventer nerveusement.

Quatre s'assit à côté d'elle pour surveiller la discussion. Les clients s'approchèrent imperceptiblement eux aussi, trop surpris et étonné d'avoir leur Roi à quelques pas d'eux, seulement séparé par le bataillon de gardes qui les entouraient.

-Nous avons ouïe dire que le Dauphin se rendait ponctuellement ici, alors Nous avons voulu voir de nos yeux et gouter de notre bouche vos produits, continua le Roi en faisant un signe de la main en direction de son fils.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire rapide avant de maudire le bavard qui avait rapporté cela aux oreilles de son père. Probablement le chambellan Pagan…

-J'en suis honoré, répondit Duo en faisant à nouveau une courbette qui fit sourire cette fois franchement le blond. Le jeune bourgeois avait vraiment un talent de comédien hors pair ! Pour peu on le confondrait avec un courtisan.

-De plus, la Reine n'a jamais gouté au café, elle le dédaigne injustement pour cette liqueur importé du sud.

-Le chocolat mon cher, rectifia la reine, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche.

-C'est ce que je disais ! Eluda le Roi d'un moulinet de la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Duo eut à nouveau son sourire moqueur avant de se pencher sur le couple royal, sa tresse pendant au dessus de son épaule :

-Que vos Majestés ne se froissent pas, ici nous avons de tout, et même du café au chocolat ! Et pour le Roi, on ne peut apprécier pleinement l'arome d'un café s'il n'est noir…

Le jeune homme glissa avec aisance sur le côté pour donner l'ordre de préparer le café à Hilde, avant de revenir vers ses deux invités pour faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux dans ce monde : baratiner.

Quatre fronça les sourcils en apercevant les yeux de son père couler le long de son ami. Il n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule ! Faire ça sous le nez de la Reine !

Quand le jeune homme brun fut prés de lui, le Roi lui sourit avant de reprendre la discussion :

-Je vous ais vu jouer au théâtre, vous étiez magnifique ! Votre musique semblait venir de la bouche d'un ange !

-Vraiment ? Je ne vous avais pas remarqué ? Répondit Duo en toute innocence avant de découvrir le silence contrit que sa déclaration avait produite. Dire du Roi qu'il n'était pas remarquable était passible d'être déchut ou de pas mal d'embêtement.

Sa mère se mit à regarder le bourgeois d'un air outré, bientôt imité par le reste de la salle. Mais contrairement aux autres, le Roi ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Le Roi ne doit pas être vu, déclara aigrement la reine.

Duo sembla soudain embarrassé et il s'inclina devant le Roi, honteux, comme un enfant qui venait d'avouer une bêtise à son père et qui attendrait la sentence.

-Veuillez m'excuser, ma remarque était déplacée…

C'est alors que devant toute une assistance estomaquée, le Roi releva le menton du jeune homme de la main, plongeant son regard eau dans les améthystes de son vis-à-vis avant de dire distinctement et clairement :

-Je ne vous en veux pas.

La suite se passa pour le mieux, ils goutèrent quelques gorgées de café avant de partir en grandes pompes pour rentrer à Versailles avec leur fils.

-Et mon argent ??? Demanda Duo scandalisé.

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas faire payer le Roi ? Répliqua sarcastiquement Quinze qui avait assisté de loin à la scène. Quel charisme cette homme et quel corps de rêve ! S'enthousiasma t'il en y repensant. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Duo ?

-BAH C'EST PAS JUSTE JE VEUX MON ARGENT !!!

_A suivre…_


	7. 5 Pour plaire au Roi 2

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : La rose de Versaille ! (Duo : meuh t'as pas plus « masculin » comme fleur ?

Mimiko : euh bein en principe les fleurs c'est tout sauf masculin…

Duo : sois inventive !

Mimiko _sourire_ : Ouais t'as raison, t'es plutôt « la ronce » de Versailles !)

Genre : UA (lalalala c'est chouette quand ya pas les gros robots), OOC inévitable et yaoi plus que jamais.

Couple : Drague insistante, ça compte ?

Disclaimer : _rédige des faux brevets en son nom_ : Bein quoi ? Bon ok ils sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux (niark) mais aussi pour moi qui peut lire pleins de beaux fanfics !

Mot de l'auteur : Beaucoup d'inquiétude au sujet du Roi… Fondée ? C'est ce que nous allons vite savoir. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Ces pauvres Heero et Duo n'ont pas fini d'en baver avec moi !

Chapitre 5 : Pour plaire au Roi (La promenade dominicale)

Il courait comme un dératé dans la forêt, un gigantesque sanglier à ses trousses. Ses pieds nus se blessaient sur la terre sèche et sur les cailloux qui parsemaient le sentier. Il était bientôt à court de souffle. Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui pour voir à quelle distance était l'animal, il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'écrasa violemment à terre.

Le sanglier approchait jusqu'à être très prés de lui. Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'**Il** n'était pas là pour le secourir ?

-Heero !

Duo se réveilla brusquement au moment où il allait se faire frapper de plein fouet par la bête furieuse. Son cœur battait encore la chamade.

-Un rêve, c'était qu'un putain de rêve…

Il passa une main dans sa frange, se découvrant en eaux : la sueur coulait même dans son dos. Le jeune homme était bon pour prendre un bain. Quelle heure était-il ? Hum d'après la lumière il était plus que le matin… Pourquoi Rosie ne l'avait pas réveillé ?

Sortant du lit, Duo alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'y accouder. Il faisait beau. C'était le signe que le printemps arrivait… La saison de l'amour. La saison idéale pour lui en quelque sorte !

En même temps… Ce rêve était plutôt de mauvais augures… Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ange…

Depuis noël en fait…

Sa mine s'obscurcit au souvenir dramatique de cette journée. D'habitude il était à l'aise avec les gens, mais devant lui il perdait tout ses moyens. C'était peut être perdu d'avance…

-Duo Maxwell espèce de couard et de poule mouillée ! Se gronda t'il en regardant en contrebas l'agitation de la rue. Tant qu'il ne t'a pas rejeté il reste de l'espoir !

Sur ces bonnes paroles il alla se laver et s'habiller, puis sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Or l'escalier entier était bloqué par des statues, des paquets, des fleurs et toutes autres sortes de choses. Duo ne pouvait pas passer.

Ca expliquait pourquoi Rose ne l'avait pas réveillé. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Avec forces d'acrobaties et grâce à sa silhouette souple et fine, il réussit à descendre petit à petit les escaliers. Le bordel s'étendait jusqu'en bas et envahissait le hall.

-C'est pas possible ? Quelqu'un a confondu ma maison avec un entrepôt ou quoi ? Hallucina-t-il en arrivant en bas.

-Non Mr Maxwell, tout cela sont des cadeaux du Roi, déclara une voix tranquille dans un coin de la pièce.

J s'y tenait et s'occupait de défaire un paquet qui contenait un tableau. Il siffla d'admiration avant d'en ouvrir un autre.

-Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda le jeune homme à la natte en se contorsionnant pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

-Il y avait une lettre avec, répondit le vieillard en mettant en évidence l'enveloppe aux yeux de Duo.

Celui-ci parcourut les objets avec un air franchement perplexe :

-Il est gentil mais sont inutiles ces babioles…

-Babioles ?! S'insurgea J en s'hérissant comme un vieux chat pelé, ces chefs d'œuvres ? Un peu de respect !

Duo montra qu'il s'en foutait carrément en éloignant les réprimandes du vieillard d'un geste de la main. Il attrapa un vase et le détailla dans tout les sens avant de se retourner vers son mentor, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

-Vous croyez que je peux les revendre ? S'illumina-t-il, les yeux brillant de pièces d'or.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de canne bien placé et douloureux.

-Fichtre, malgré mes enseignements je vois qu'on ne peut pas changer la nature de quelqu'un… Un voleur restera toute sa vie un voleur !

-Ca faiiitttt maaaaaaaalllll !!!!! Gémit Duo en se tenant la tête.

-Cessez votre comédie, vous n'êtes plus un enfant.

-Ouais mais ça fait mal quand même !

-J'en profite pour vous apprendre que vous êtes invité à la balade dominicale du Roi sur les bords de la Seine.

-Nié ? Fit intelligemment le jeune homme en oubliant son mal de tête.

oOOo

-Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez et gnagnagna… Moi je veux pas y aller ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de galère ? Râla Duo en longeant la Seine pour rejoindre le cortège royal.

Et puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Roi lui faisait peur… Qu'il était bête ! Le Roi devait faire peur à tout le monde puisqu'il était le Roi ! En même temps il discutait librement de ses problèmes amoureux avec le Dauphin…

-Mais que diable vais-je faire dans cette galère !

-Cette galère te tient à cœur… Lui fit remarquer justement Quatre qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Il faut croire…

Le Dauphin l'avait repêché sur un pont où le jeune homme perdu ne lui avait pas semblé dans la meilleure forme qu'il puisse être. En fait Quatre ne voulait rien dire à Duo, mais quand il avait appris que le Roi l'avait invité, il s'était immédiatement mis à sa recherche. Le comportement de son père à son sujet l'inquiétait grandement, on racontait même qu'il aurait repoussé sa favorite hier soir. Non cela était tellement inquiétant qu'il en avait presque oublié de se morfondre sur l'absence de Trowa à cette ballade.

-Tu ne dois pas oublier ton objectif Duo ! Lui rappela-t-il avec sérieux. Tu dois te rapprocher d'Heero en vu de te déclarer !

-Bien mon commandant ! Rigola son ami en imitant le salut militaire.

Il perdit néanmoins son sourire quand le groupe de promeneur apparut plus loin. Rempli de ses principaux ennemis tels que le Roi, ces nobles pédants et sans oublier l'insupportable Marquis de Chang.

-Dis moi Quatre, je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressé à ça avant, mais est ce que j'ai des rivaux en amours ? Rassure moi il n'est pas fiancé ?

-Heero est très secret. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de ces choses là, mais à ma connaissance il est on ne peut plus libre…

-Un aussi beau garçon ?

-Avec un caractère de cochon, lui expliqua Quatre en riant devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, tu verras bien par toi-même. Il décourage beaucoup de monde avec juste un regard.

-Meuh c'est pas un regard qui va me faire abandonner maintenant !

-Bien dit !

Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dû subir, pensa silencieusement Duo en s'apercevant que son ami était mal à l'aise. Il évitait de le regarder comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose…

-Quatre ? Tu es sur de m'avoir tout dit ?

-Hé bien, commença t'il avec un rire nerveux, j'ai peur qu'après ce que je vais te dire, tu me prennes pour un opportuniste…

-Quatre, je crois déjà que tu es un opportuniste, mais je suis plus admiratif qu'autre chose.

-J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu vois les choses… Tu es si pur, soupira le blond rassuré avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Oui oui je sais je suis pur, ça se lit dans mes yeux et blabla, mais si nous en venions au fait ?

-C'est dans mon intérêt qu'Heero et toi soyez ensemble, car je trouve que ma mère le regarde avec trop d'insistance si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ho mince la Reine ? Tu ne peux être plus limpide Quat'… Mais elle est mariée au Roi !

-Et alors ? Il n'hésite pas à la tromper sans arrêt… Répliqua le Dauphin en grimaçant.

Ca devait être un sujet difficile au prince pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour le couple de tes parents… Fit Duo qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la famille. Bein oui, il était orphelin après tout…

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Duo. Il est dans mon intérêt que le Roi fréquente à nouveau la Reine pour qu'ils aient un nouvel héritier. Sans ça je ne pourrais jamais me déclarer à Trowa et on me mariera à la première princesse venu, lui expliqua le blond avec une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux.

-Ah oui, vu comme ça… Pourtant tu ferais un bon Roi… Finit Duo avec un ton plein d'allusion.

Car parfois il avait l'impression que Quatre était une araignée qui faisait tomber tout le monde dans ses filets…

Ils avaient à présent rejoint le cortège qui s'était arrêté un instant pour se reposer au bord de l'eau et profiter du soleil. Des domestiques s'activaient pour préparer le pique-nique en dépliant des nappes sur l'herbe et en les couvrant de fruits et de viandes.

En les voyant arriver tous les deux, les nobles furent partagés entre la surprise et le scandale, mais finalement ils s'inclinèrent avec déférence. Après tout ce Mr Maxwell était l'invité du Roi. Et pour rien au monde ils ne feraient quelque chose qui déplairait au Roi.

-Tu devrais aller saluer le Roi, lui apprit Quatre.

Duo inclina la tête et s'éloigna vers la haute stature du Roi quand le prince le retint d'un morceau de sa veste et lui chuchota :

-…Mais soit prudent.

Le natté lui lança un regard assuré pour le rassurer et entreprit de traverser la distance qui le séparait du Roi. La Reine était à l'écart dans une impressionnante robe fuchsia, entourée de toutes ses dames : parmi elles s'en trouvait une qui ressortait beaucoup plus par la prestance, elle était grande et bien habillée, ses cheveux blonds formaient comme un voile derrière elle comme ils étaient longs et détachés. Plus long que les siens ! Il fallait le faire ! Elle tenait une laisse qui se terminait par un lévrier qui regarda dans sa direction avec un air hargneux. La jeune femme se détourna un moment de la Reine pour le regarder de ses yeux bleus acier. Duo fit mine d'avoir rien vu, mais dans ces deux yeux brillaient une lueur machiavélique. C'était quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier, nota t-il dans un coin de sa tête.

Plus loin se tenait un visage plus amical : Catherine discutait joyeusement avec deux de ses amies. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois. Tant mieux.

En s'approchant du Roi, Duo aperçut aussi une silhouette inappréciable. Dans un splendide costume rouge qui faisait penser à l'Asie, ses cheveux noirs jais attaché en catogan, Wufei Chang lui lança un regard courroucé. Il lui tira brièvement la langue dans une attitude toute sauf noble et adulte.

Finalement il arriva devant le Roi. En plus des gardes et de ses ministres, il y avait une jeune femme prés de lui. Elle avait la peau blanche comme le lait et portait ses cheveux noirs coupés courts à la garçonne comme Hilde. Elle était habillée contre toute attente d'un habit masculin. Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas avec méfiance comme si elle jugeait la marchandise. Finalement il sembla qu'elle lui laissait approcher son monarque.

Duo fit la révérence en retirant son beau chapeau à plume pour le saluer :

-Bien le bonjour votre majesté ! Vous m'avez demandé, je suis venu !

-J'en suis fort aise, répliqua le Roi en souriant même si son ton disait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de refus.

Il se demanda intérieurement ce qu'aurait fait le roi alors… L'aurait il trainé de force ici en lui envoyant ses mousquetaires ? A cette idée il se retint de pouffer, les yeux brillant comme toujours lorsqu'il s'amusait.

Le regard du Roi était quand à lui brûlant quand il le regardait et il semblait vouloir savoir à quoi pensait le démon malicieux devant lui.

- Comment trouvez-vous la ballade ? Le questionna le Roi pour changer de sujet.

-Bien, Majesté…

-Vous n'êtes pas encore habitué à ce langage, parlez sans détour je vous en donne la permission ! Le pria le Roi, les yeux rieurs en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Le contact surprit Duo, mais pas au point de mettre sa langue dans poche :

-Eh bien je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autant de grandeur ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant tout le beau monde autour de lui, arrachant un rire discret à son souverain.

-Au fait, avez-vous reçu mes cadeaux ? Enchaina-t-il en regardant le fleuve.

-Oui merci beaucoup.

-Comment les avez-vous trouvé ?

-Eh bien… Vous voulez que je parle franchement ? Hésita Duo.

-Oui, répondit le Roi sans appel sans toujours le regarder. Le fleuve semblait très passionnant.

-Pas très utile. J'aurais préféré des tables et des chaises par exemple : j'ai plus de clients que de place pour les asseoir !

Cette fois-ci le Roi se mit à rire franchement, d'un éclat qui fit retourner toute les têtes vers lui et qui fit sursauter le jeune homme à la tresse.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? S'enquit-il alors en serrant les dents comme un gamin qui s'apprêtait à recevoir une punition.

Le Roi lui tapota amicalement le dessus de la tête en se calmant :

-Comme vous êtes amusant ! Profitez bien de la ballade !

Ca signifiait apparemment fin de la discussion. Tant mieux car deux mots de plus et le Roi le prendrait pour un clown. Et dire qu'il était sérieux en plus…

Il voulait retrouver Quatre mais celui-ci semblait s'être éclipsé. Peut être le trouverait-il au niveau de l'eau ?

Duo s'approcha des rives du fleuve déserté par les nobles qui se réunissait autour des nappes pour manger à l'ombre des grands arbres. Mais nulle tête blonde à l'horizon, remarqua t'il en mettant sa main en visière pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

-Oui le Dau… Commença Duo en se retournant et en s'arrêtant au beau milieu de sa phrase, la bouche ouverte, car son ange venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision.

Vite : fermer la bouche !

Le jeune homme attendait toujours qu'il finisse sa phrase apparemment, ses yeux bleus sévères le fixaient sans ciller contrairement à Duo qui se sentait brutalement chaud et dont l'esprit était devenu aussi vide que le pôle sud.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la question, c'était pour dire !

Heero finit par soupirer et s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son front à la grande surprise du châtain qui rata un battement de cœur et arrêta de respirer.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une insolation… Seriez-vous resté trop longtemps au soleil ?

C'est toi mon soleil ! Bon blague à part il fallait qu'il se reprenne immédiatement !

-Je… Cherche…Cherchais… Quatre… Finit-il par dire quand le noble s'éloigna légèrement.

-Il est parti, répondit automatiquement le brun.

-HEIN ?!?! Glapit Duo en hurlant mentalement sur la lâcheté de son compagnon d'infortune.

-Il était bizarre… Remarqua Heero plus pour lui-même en réfléchissant. Et il m'a chargé de vous dire « Je compte sur toi ! ».

Quatre soit maudit ! Bon, tant qu'il y était, autant passer à l'action ! Personne ne faisait attention à eux et c'était la première /Ô joie !/ discussion qu'il avait avec son ange. Il devait en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments ! Car pour l'instant le jeune noble ne l'avait pas repoussé d'un regard noir et se tenait toujours devant lui.

Allez une, deux respirations et on y va ! C'est pas ta première déclaration d'amour !

-JE VOUS AI…AI…aiiiiiiii…

Non, rien à faire, ça passait pas…

Son ange, poli assurément, ah comme il était beau, sembla retenir une remarque, mais on sentait l'impatience de loin. Peut être avait il l'impression de parler à un demeuré incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots ?

-… Reconnu ! Je vous ais reconnu ! Vous êtes l'homme qui avait accompagné Quatre à Noël !

Bravo. Bon rattrapage.

-Oui.

-…

-…

Ah non, s'il s'adressait couramment en monosyllabe, il n'allait pas l'aider !

-Eh euh…

-Vous vous êtes éclipsé brutalement ce jour là, lui rappela sans aucune pitié le brun.

Et dire qu'il avait essayé d'oublier ce moment là de sa vie !

-J'avais une affaire urgente qui m'appelait.

Technique numéro six du parfait gentleman par Papi J : en cas de fuite soudaine, prétexter une affaire urgente.

Heero hocha la tête, la réponse semblait lui convenir.

-Euh au fait vous vous souvenez de moi ? Voulu vérifier Duo.

-…La fuite…

-En dehors de la fuite !

-Duo Maxwell, propriétaire du Café des Anges dans la ruelle des trois chats prés de Notre Dame, répondit Heero comme une encyclopédie, et si vous voulez je peux même dresser votre arbre généalogique.

-Ca ira ! Désolé, s'excusa Duo en sentant que d'une certaine façon il l'avait froissé.

D'autant plus que le père Maxwell n'est pas son vrai père.

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, il fut cependant brisé par un cri :

-EH OHHHHH DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le natté leva la tête vers les pique-niqueurs et aperçut Catherine qui lui faisait de grands gestes.

Ah flute vraiment ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille avec lui plus de dix minutes !

-Vous devriez y aller, lui conseilla Heero tout en se dirigeant lui-même vers le marquis de Chang qui avait fait son apparition.

-Oui… Alors au revoir ! Lança Duo le cœur déchiré en courant rejoindre son amie.

Heero se retourna vers lui quand il arriva prés de Wufei :

-Je me demande pourquoi Quatre m'a fait promettre d'être gentil avec lui…

-Je me pose la même question, approuva Wufei avec une moue boudeuse. Quatre semble l'apprécier, mais il ressemble à un gamin mal élevé.

Ils se lancèrent le même regard fatigué avant de rejoindre les autres.

De son côté Duo avait était entrainé de force par Catherine devant ses deux meilleures amies. La première avait les cheveux châtains et détaché, un visage anguleux et de très beaux yeux verts caché derrière une paire de lunette, c'était la marquise Lady Une. La deuxième était aussi brune, ses cheveux plus courts étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui reposaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient bruns et légèrement bridé, les pommettes hautes, c'était la marquise Sally Po.

C'est cette dernière qui après les présentations prit la parole :

-Alors ça fait quoi d'être aimé du Roi ?

-Bein c'est bien d'être apprécié du Roi ! Répondit Duo en passant son bras derrière la nuque, l'esprit encore un peu avec son ange.

-« Apprécié » ? C'est bien plus que ça ! Renchérit Catherine, commère, en riant.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Commença à s'inquiéter le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il commence à réaliser ce petit !

-Sally explique lui à la place de le torturer ! Intervint Lady Une avec un regard doux.

-On ne touche pas le Roi et le Roi en général ne touche personne. Or il vous a déjà touché trois fois !

-Il t'a fait aussi l'honneur de sa présence dans ton café ! Ajouta Catherine avec un grand sourire.

-En plus tout le monde connait son gout pour les peaux blanches et les cheveux longs, asséna Lady d'un sourire qui aurait pût paraitre innocent s'il elle n'en avait pas rajouté et donné le coup final à Duo qui avait blanchi graduellement à ces affirmations.

Et il lui avait offert des cadeaux.

Il lui faisait la cour dans les règles de l'art.

Devant son ange.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

-Et rien que la façon dont te regarde la marquise de Noin prés du Roi, son ancienne favorite…

NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire alors que Duo goutait à l'enfer. Comment avait il pût se faire éjecter du paradis en aussi peu de temps ?

Stop.

« Peau blanche et cheveux long »

Ca sentait le J et le Quinze d'un coup…

oOOo

-ESPECES DE VIEUX SCHNOCS ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! VOUS M'AVEZ VENDU AU ROI ! Hurla Duo de tous ses poumons sans pouvoir tenir assis sur le canapé.

Devant lui J et Quinze prenaient le thé, le premier sans aucune émotion, le deuxième vaguement coupable, mais tous les deux fuyants le regard meurtrier de leur protégé. Hilde fit rasseoir Duo d'une pression sur les épaules, mais une phrase de J eut tôt fait de le refaire lever comme un ressort.

-COMMENT CA « ET ALORS ? » JE SUIS PAS UN PROSTITUE MOI !

Ca cria un bon moment au premier étage avant que Duo ne se lève pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme une héroïne de romans d'amour désabusée.

oOOo

Le lendemain Duo fut réveillé à nouveau par son cauchemar habituel. Sauf qu'au moment où s'était Heero qui se penchait vers lui, le Roi avait prit sa place.

Il en avait crié d'horreur.

Sortant du lit, il constata qu'il se sentait nauséeux et que deux grosses poches soulignaient ses beaux yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas la force de tenir le café aujourd'hui. S'enveloppant dans sa couette il descendit les escaliers.

Aujourd'hui son salon et son hall était envahi de chaises et de tables. Le Roi l'avait prit au mot… Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à en rire.

J était déjà là, il le regarda profondément en lui tenant une enveloppe :

-C'est une lettre du Roi.

-Encore une invitation… ? Gémit Duo en s'affalant comme un sac à patates sur une chaise, peu disposé à faire la paix avec le vieillard.

-Non c'est une lettre d'amour, lui répondit-il en la lui mettant dans les mains.

Duo parcourut quelques lignes avant de la rejeter de colère sur la table :

-Et ça ?! C'est pas du rentre dedans ???!

-Parfait, parfait ! Tout ce passe comme prévu ! Se contenta de dire J en souriant sadiquement.

-Nooon ! C'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je rêve !

-Duo Maxwell vous voulez approcher le comte de Toulouse ? Pour ça il faut que vous soyez accepté à Versailles, et seul le Roi peut vous en donner la clef. Il va vous falloir supporter ses avances, et les lui rendre.

-Attendez ! Votre vrai but depuis le début, c'est faire de moi son favori ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

-On est favori qu'un temps mon cher Duo…

_A suivre… _

_Le mot de l'auteur : Hohohohoho (traduire comme un rire sadique), je sais, les choses étaient lentes pour le moment, mais elles ne vont pas tarder à s'accélérer… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Merci pour tous mes lecteurs de me lire, les reviews sont le bienvenue !_

_Mimiko. _


	8. 6 Pour être remarqué 1

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Gundam Wing sans gundams…

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi (enfiiinnn ce passage que j'attendais X3).

Couple : 2+1 et 4+3

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais vous pouvez m'apporter vos dons à l'adresse qui suit : « achetons-1-Heero-pour-Mimikoyahoo.fr »

Mot de l'auteur : Cadeau pour une fois J'ai été RAPIDE ! Une semaine de décalage ! Faut dire que j'avais très envie de l'écrire ce chapitre ! C'est pour toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Je vous remercie car c'est grâce à votre intérêt et vos encouragements qu'elle continue d'exister et de grandir !

Chapitre 6 : Pour être remarqué (Chute de cheval)

Duo Maxwell arrangea sa chemise en regardant dans le miroir l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Rose derrière lui s'acharnait à passer une brosse dans ses cheveux châtains. D'un geste devenu expert, elle les lui tressa et jeta à son tour un œil dans le miroir.

Son maître avait une mine fermée : il avait la tête ailleurs.

Elle sourit en remarquant combien la tenue du jeune homme s'était améliorée. Grace aux efforts de J, son dos était droit, il avait gagné en stature et alors qu'avant il baissait sans cesse la tête ou regardait les gens par en bas, il levait le menton et regardait les gens droit dans les yeux. Comme un égal.

Il n'avait plus rien du voleur mal dégrossi que Quinze avait ramassé sur le pont l'été dernier.

-Merci Rosie, fit il en échappant à ses mains qui voulaient resserrer son nœud de chemise et chaussa ses chaussures à talons. Après tout, je ne vais qu'à mon cours de musique.

Il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger au salon où l'attendait une table remplie de croissant, de viennoiseries et évidemment de café. Il s'installa à une chaise et grignota distraitement le bout d'un gâteau.

Il ne savait plus comment faire pour s'attirer les valeurs de son ange et devoir draguer le Roi devant son nez n'allait pas lui rendre la tache moins ardue… Quel que soit la façon, il était acculé contre un mur.

-Quel appétit d'oiseau ! Tu m'étonne Duo ! S'exclama Hilde en venant s'asseoir devant lui en simple robe de nuit au décolleté pigeonnant.

Un homme inconnu arriva alors, sa chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon et se colla contre la jeune femme, dévorant son cou de baisers et la faisant rire.

- Laisse-moi gros bêta ! Rentre chez toi !

-Meuh non Hilde je t'aime…  
-Mais oui c'est ça !

Duo regarda d'un sale œil une main de l'opportun descendre sur le haut de la poitrine de son amie.

Hilde finit par le repousser et il disparut dans les escaliers en rentrant sa chemise dans sa ceinture.

-Eh bien je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, bourgeonna Duo.

-Comme tu le vois !

Le jeune homme cru bon de ne rien rajouter. Il avait l'impression de négliger sa petite sœur, et rien que pour cela, il plongea son nez ans sa tasse de café en oubliant sa propre frustration.

-Je t'ai promis mon soutien Duo, pas d'attendre en faisant du tricot que ce comte te tombe dans les bras, rajouta la jeune fille les yeux rieurs.

-Ouais je sais… Répliqua son grand frère de mauvaise grâce avant de vider sa tasse d'un trait, de manquer de s'étouffer et de fuir en retraite vers la salle de musique.

Ah comme tout était calme ici !

Duo s'installa au piano et ferma les yeux un instant avant d'ouvrir sa partition. C'était du Trowa Barton. Après l'avoir entendu à l'œuvre, il avait immédiatement voulu une copie des partitions.

Il se mit à jouer, l'interprétation venant naturellement. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin des notes, juste de sa mémoire. Ses doigts couraient simplement sur les touches pendant que son esprit se laissait dériver entre les La majeurs et les Ré mineurs, comme une feuille transportée par le vent.

Ici il n'y avait ni ange, ni Roi, ni vieillards sadiques et intrigues. A chaque fois qu'il allait mal, il y avait toujours la musique.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le professeur H était entré dans la pièce et s'était assit pour l'écouter jouer en silence, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

oOOo

Quatre aurait aimé se laisser aller et oublier la présence de son professeur de musique qui, épaule contre épaule, jouait un morceau à quatre mains avec lui sur un clavecin.

-Pianissimo, Quatre, le rappela à l'ordre Trowa sans tourner la tête.

Le Dauphin ralentit alors sa mesure qui s'adaptait automatiquement aux battements de son cœur. Etrangement !

Il se mordait les joues à chaque fois que les doigts du grand brun frôlaient par inadvertance les siens, que leurs cuisses se rencontraient ou que leurs épaules se frottaient doucement. Pourtant pour rien au monde il aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête.

Jouer de la musique ensemble pouvait parfois être aussi profond qu'un baiser enflammé, et puisque ce dernier lui était refusé il ne lui restait plus que la première alternative. Le rythme s'accéléra brusquement comme un défi auquel Quatre répondit.

C'était un signal entre lui et Trowa.

Quand son ami sentait qu'il commençait à se désintéresser ou à perdre sa concentration, il augmentait immédiatement le tempo. Il fallait dire que Trowa, l'enfant surdoué était devenu son professeur alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans.

Quand avait il réalisé que ses sentiments pour lui avait dépassé la simple admiration ou la simple amitié ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais l'envie de le prendre là, immédiatement, sur le piano était toujours présente. De prendre ces lèvres qui donnaient si bien des conseils dans les siennes et de s'oublier, lui l'actuel tristement unique successeur du trône de la France.

Mais il était difficile d'oublier les dames de la cour constamment présente derrière eux, ainsi que les valets et les serviteurs. A Versailles, prétendre être seul était illusoire.

Trowa, se pourrait il que je ne vienne jamais à pouvoir t'avouer mon amour ? Pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Le son ralentit, devenant triste et mélancolique avant de s'arrêter brutalement d'une note qui flotta en suspension dans les airs.

-Quatre, ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme blond atterrit sur terre, ses mains levées et immobile depuis un moment. Le grand brun s'était tourné vers lui d'un air inquiet.

-Trowa…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, on s'arrête un moment.

-Merci.

Quatre alla s'échouer sur un fauteuil prés de la première dame de la Reine, une jeune femme aux cheveux très longs : Dorothy Catalonia. Elle caressait d'un geste systématique son lévrier en cachant le sourire qui dévorait son visage de son éventail.

Celle-ci était depuis plus d'un an la favorite de son père. Leurs premières rencontre a été des plus cuisantes pour le Dauphin qui avait tenté de protéger la vertu de sa mère et son futur avec Trowa par la même façon.

Un seul regard échangé avec cette femme et Quatre n'avait plus bougé, ses accusations restées au fond de sa gorge.

Elle savait.

Elle avait deviné ce qu'éprouvait le petit prince à l'égard de son beau professeur de musique.

-Est-ce que sa Majesté a enfin choisie une épouse pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit gloussement.

Le terme « épouse » plongea comme à son habitude Quatre dans l'horreur, ses pupilles se rétrécissant, bien qu'il faisait en sorte de ne rien paraitre.

-Vous êtes étrangement figé mon cher, lui fit-elle alors remarquer.

-Rien qu'un malaise… Non mon père ne s'en occupe pas pour l'instant…

-Vous avez raison, toute son attention semble tourné vers une seule et même personne, chantonna t'elle. Vous savez qu'il est parti à la chasse ce matin sans même m'inviter ?

-Vraiment ? Serait-ce possible qu'il se souvienne de ses engagements envers ma mère, la Reine ? Attaqua Quatre en attrapant une tasse que Trowa lui tenait.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas intervenir dans le débat, il connaissait que trop bien l'inimitié qui régnait entre ces deux là.

-Je suis navrée de vous apprendre mon Dauphin que la reine est restée elle aussi au château. Pourtant elle mourait d'envie de se joindre à lui… Ou plutôt au comte de Toulouse…

C'était bien ce que craignait Quatre qui échangea un regard éloquent avec le grand brun : Duo s'était entrainé dans un jeu bien dangereux…

oOOo

Le cheval était un pur-sang français à la robe baie. Et dieu ce qu'il était haut !

Duo regarda l'animal avec à la fois respect et terreur, il tourna autour pendant que les palefreniers s'occupaient de le seller et de l'harnacher.

Il passa une main timide sur l'encolure puissante et la caressa dans sa longueur, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de la bête : c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un cheval !

Regardant en dessous il aperçut les chasseurs qui se préparaient autour de lui dans la clairière et c'est avec un sourire qu'il fit un geste à Heero qui montait son propre étalon gris. Celui-ci le regarda les yeux vides d'expression avant de rajuster son mousquet et de talonner sa monture, lui échappant pour rejoindre le Marquis de Chang sur un étalon espagnol noir.

Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait car le jeune homme ne le quittait pas du regard. Cette tenue lui faisait irrépressiblement penser à ce jour où il l'avait sauvé du sanglier. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire toute sa reconnaissance…

Le Roi était là bien sur, c'était lui qui l'avait invité à cette partie de chasse. Son cheval était une magnifique bête au pelage blanc comme la neige qui faisait ressortir la chevelure de son cavalier. Des dames derrière lui se faisaient aider pour monter en amazone, gênée par leur robe, pour pouvoir suivre le cortège royal.

Bientôt il ne fut l'unique convive à terre, regardant dans ses mains les rênes d'un air perdu.

-Eh bien qu'attendez vous pour monter mon ami ? Demanda le Roi en tournant son cheval dans sa direction.

-C'est que… Je ne sais pas monter à cheval ! Répondit en toute franchise Duo en riant nerveusement de sa propre stupidité.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi diable J avait décidé qu'il devait y aller ????

Bon il le remerciait intérieurement car son ange était là, mais l'idée n'était pas qu'il se ridiculise devant lui.

-Allons foutaise ! Tout le monde sait monter à cheval ! Rétorqua le Roi comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle blague, puis en faisant signe aux palefreniers : Faites le monter !

Et en moins de deux, malgré ses protestations, Duo se retrouva sur la selle de son cheval, à plats ventre et les bras entourant l'encolure de sa pauvre monture.

On lui tendit les rênes, et c'est du bout des doigts qu'il les attrapa, n'osant plus bouger tellement il était paniqué.

Le cheval se mit alors à bouger comme bon lui semblait, insensible aux cris de détresses de Duo sur son dos. Il baissa la tête pour se mettre à brouter et Duo dût le lâcher pour s'agripper au pommeau de la selle de toutes ses forces.

-Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu…

-Vous voyez ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! Un enfant pourrait le faire ! Allons-y maintenant ! S'exclama le Roi en donnant un coup de cravache dans l'arrière train du cheval de Duo.

Le cheval, surpris, releva brutalement la tête et après une légère ruade parti au grand galop devant lui, entrainant un Duo terrifié et hurlant de peur sur son dos.

-Je crois qu'il ne vous a pas menti ! Il ne sait vraiment pas monter ! Déclara Heero en faisant faire un demi tour son cheval et en le précipitant à toute vitesse à la suite du jeune homme.

Les autres chasseurs ne possédant pas la rapidité de réaction d'Heero Yuy, ne réalisèrent qu'à ce moment ce qui venait de se passer et partirent eux aussi le rattraper dans le plus grand bordel.

Heero finit par arriver en vue de l'étalon qui continuait à courir puisque personne n'était là pour l'arrêter. Duo Maxwell était heureusement toujours sur son dos, cramponné comme un dingue à la crinière devant lui.

Il se demanda s'il devait lui crier de tirer sur ses rênes pour stopper l'animal, mais probablement qu'il n'était pas en état de lâcher sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'arrêter lui-même.

Il talonna son cheval en l'orienta vers la gauche pour qu'il s'approche de son congénère.

-Mr MAXWELL !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom alors Heero essaya de s'approcher encore plus :

-DUO ! Cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci l'interpelé l'entendit et il tourna la tête dans sa direction, la peur faisant place à l'espoir sur son visage. Heero se demanda vaguement à ce moment là pourquoi le garçon semblait lui faire si confiance.

-Heero ! S'exclama-t-il, rassuré. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! Je n'ose pas bouger ! J'ai peur de tomber !

-Ne faites rien ! Laissez-moi faire !

Il devait agir tant qu'ils étaient en clairière et que le terrain était plat. Cravachant la croupe de son propre cheval il arriva à la hauteur de son partenaire et lâchant une main il tenta d'attraper les rênes qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Les yeux mauve du jeune homme regardait impuissant les courroies échapper sournoisement aux mains qui tentaient de s'en emparer. Et alors il lâcha d'une main la crinière et tenta maladroitement de les attraper lui aussi.

Ce fut son bras qu'il attrapa. Heero sentit alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux êtres désarçonné et attrapant lui aussi le bras du jeune homme il l'entraina à terre avec lui, le protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la chute.

Le choc fut rude, même pour lui et ils roulèrent dans les hautes herbes pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

Duo entendait le bruit des sabots des chevaux s'éloigner et en soupira d'aise avant de rouvrir ses paupières.

Il stoppa, étonné de découvrir que son ange se tenait à califourchon au dessus de lui et qu'il se trouvait callé sur ses fesses et ses coudes.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre…

Heero s'en était lui aussi aperçut. Ca se lisait dans ses yeux plus que jamais bleus, éclairé par la stupéfaction.

-Toi… C'était toi la dernière fois !

Mais à ce moment là Duo franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages pour embrasser ses lèvres dans un geste désespéré.

Son ange savait maintenant qu'il était celui qu'il avait sauvé dans les bois. Toutes ses chances étaient à présent perdues. Autant avoir le gout de ses lèvres avant d'être pendu pour mascarade.

Le noble ne réagit pas, trop choqué probablement par ce qui lui arrivait et c'est à contre cœur que Duo brisa le doux contact. Heero se remit alors à respirer, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement sur son front de perplexité.

Duo sentait qu'il ne comprenait pas et au fond ça n'avait aucune importance.

Le reste des chasseurs se fit entendre et réalisant leurs positions, le comte se releva brutalement et épousseta sa tenue avant de se détourner du jeune homme et de passer machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres où Duo l'avait touché.

Celui-ci se mit debout à son tour, constatant avec honte que le japonais était plus blessé que lui car il l'avait protégé et fit face aux cavaliers qui arrivèrent devant eux.

-Dieu soit loué ! Vous n'avez rien Duo ! S'exclama le Roi en descendant de son cheval pour se tenir informé de son état. Duo baissa la tête, apitoyé par son futur sort. Le voyant en un seul morceau, il se tourna vers Heero : Bon travail Comte de Toulouse !

-…De rien… Marmonna celui-ci.

Bein tiens ? Pourquoi Heero ne disait rien ? Duo aurait parié sa fortune présente qu'il serait allé cracher tout le morceau au Roi sur sa véritable identité, mais il se contentait d'éviter le regard de tout le monde en récupérant son cheval qu'un de ses serviteurs avait retrouvé.

oOOo

-Je pense que le Comte de Toulouse a agit intelligemment en ne révélant pas ton identité, lui apprit J quand Duo lui eut tout raconté.

-Vous croyez qu'il m'aime ? Demanda le châtain, plein d'espoir.

-Absolument pas.

-Sympa. Alors pourquoi ?

-Il doit bien savoir que le Roi a des vues sur toi, ce serait risqué de lui avouer que celui qu'il chasse fait parti du petit peuple…

-Donc je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, c'est ça ? Conclut Duo en croisant les jambes et en s'adossant au canapé.

-Exactement, continuez comme si cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu.

L'ancien voleur ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la douceur des lèvres du comte sur les siennes.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne croisa pas le regard effaré de son professeur alors qu'il se mordillait le coin de la lèvre en riant tout seul.

Un coup de canne, qui résonna dans tout le salon, sur la table devant lui le fit revenir sur terre.

-Oui professeur ? Demanda-t-il innocemment sans réussir à effacer le sourire qui semblait vouloir continuer hors de son visage.

-Vous n'avez pas à être fier de vous ! Vous avez violé l'interdiction du rentre dedans et brulé les étapes !

-Oui enfin, disons que j'ai pris les choses en mains, rectifia Duo en affrontant du regard le vieillard, ses deux mains posées brutalement à plats sur le bord de la table.

-Depuis QUAND Mr Maxwell, êtes vous une référence en matière d'amour ? Continua J en se penchant sur ladite table, appuyée à sa canne, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je l'ai TOUJOURS été ! Vous croyez sincèrement qu'un homme comme Heero Yuy apprécierait de recevoir des lettres d'amour ??? Rétorqua Duo en se penchant à son tour, la mine buté.

-Autrefois j'étais pareil à un Don Juan autant du côté féminin que masculin ! J'ai de l'expérience !

-Oui mais vous êtes hors le coup ! Vos techniques de dragues sont aussi périmées que vous !

Quand Quinze entra dans le petit salon il s'étonna de trouver les deux protagonistes front contre front et regard assassin dans regard assassin, presque complètement monté sur la table, des répliques cinglantes volant de chaque côté.

-Allons Messieurs ! Vous n'êtes pas des taureaux que je sache !

Ils regardèrent le gitan d'un air gêné et s'éloignèrent immédiatement, reprenant respectivement leurs places sur le fauteuil et le canapé qui entouraient la table basse.

-Duo je crois qu'on a du travail pour toi en cuisine ! Lui apprit Quinze.

A ces mots le natté se leva et courut vers le rez-de-chaussée en chantonnant, son sourire amoureux revenu.

Quinze sourit lui aussi en le regardant partir et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait précédemment.

-Il a l'air heureux.

-Un vrai imbécile heureux, oui…

-Je trouve qu'il a pris de l'assurance et qu'il a un peu mûrit, déclara Quinze, faisant part de ses constatations à son vieil ami.

-Je crois d'ailleurs que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire ici, lâcha doucement J.

Quinze le regarda étonné un instant avant de reprendre :

-Comment ça ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Mais il est fort possible qu'il se raccroche trop à moi pour obtenir des conseils. Il a raison. L'amour est une chose unique pour chacun, c'est à lui de trouver son chemin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, après tout, moi je vois bien que tu l'aimes bien ce gosse…

J releva la tête et lui lança un sourire complice.

-Je vais continuer à veiller sur lui à distance. De toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il intègre Versailles. Cela fait, je te laisserais tenir la boutique car je pense que mademoiselle Hilde voudra l'accompagner.

Le vieil homme se leva et récupéra sa canne.

-Tu vas partir maintenant sans rien lui dire ?

-Oui, sinon il va me taper sur les nerfs pour que je reste.

-Deux dernières questions…

-Je t'écoute.

- Ne veux-tu pas lui révéler que ton vrai nom est Comte Jean Yuy ?

-Sûrement pas. De toute façon s'il arrive à séduire miraculeusement Heero, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau.

-Et pourquoi, alors que tu ne désire pas qu'il réussisse, as-tu accepté de l'aider ? Continua Quinze.

-Je croyais que tu savais tout.

-Il y a des choses que j'ignore quand même.

-… C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à une très belle dame.

oOOo

Le soleil se couchait à travers les vitres de la galerie, faisant étinceler les hautes fontaines du jardin de Lenoble. Heero laissa son regard s'enfoncer au loin, vers la forêt tout en s'accoudant au mur.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où dans la journée il avait passé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, essayant de faire renaitre l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait happé quand le jeune garçon l'avait embrassé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi c'était arrivé. Pourquoi à lui ? Et pourquoi Lui ? C'était un homme quand même. Ces choses ne se faisaient pas entre homme. Même s'il ressemblait à une fille avec ses cheveux longs, sa taille fine, sa peau douce et son incroyable légèreté… Diable ! Comment se faisait il qu'il ait noté tant de choses ?

Des passions comme celle là étaient punies du bûcher… Alors devait-il aller se confesser à l'église lui qui détestait ça ? N'était-ce pas donner son acte de mort ?

-Bon sang, si ça s'apprenait… Murmura-t-il.

-Si quoi s'apprenait ? Lança une voix trop innocente pour être vraie.

Le comte se retourna brutalement, mains sur son fourreau, prés à remettre à sa place l'importun, mais il tomba nez à nez avec la figure angélique de Quatre.

-Oh… Désolé Quatre, se reprit il.

-De rien Heero, nous n'attendions plus que toi, lui apprit le Dauphin en le faisant entrer dans son salon.

Il fit signe aux serviteurs de fermer la porte derrière eux et de s'éclipser vite fait.

Le brun retrouva dans le salon ses deux amis Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton et sans faire de manière il s'assit sur un fauteuil. Comme à son habitude Trowa était plongé dans ses pages de notes, semblant un peu ailleurs et le chinois jouait machinalement avec son épée.

-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, constata ce dernier en avisant les quelques écorchures sur le visage du métis.

-Oui, les médecins m'ont assuré que je n'avais aucun os cassé, ils m'ont juste fait boire des décoctions d'herbes dégoutantes avant de me laisser partir.

Le micro-sourire qui apparut sur la bouche du musicien prouva que la moitié du cerveau qui ne travaillait pas à élaborer une symphonie était attentive à ses amis. Quatre quant à lui se mit à rire franchement.

-Malgré tout le respect que je te dois Quatre, ce Maxwell n'apporte que des problèmes ! Grogna Wufei qui ne trouvait pas cela si amusant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il…

-Quatre a raison, c'est moi qui me suis lancé à sa poursuite, je suis donc responsable de mes propres blessures ! Intervint Heero d'un ton qui se voulait sans objection, faisant bouder le marquis.

-C'était très courageux de ta part, lui fit le blond en souriant.

-C'est un ami à toi, non ? Répondit-il simplement.

-Oui, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de Duo. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est mon père ! Rectifia Quatre qui s'était fait raconté toute l'histoire.

-Quatre, le Roi, n'est JAMAIS coupable, répliqua sévèrement Trowa sans lever la tête. Tu ne devrais pas parler de sa Majesté en de tels termes.

-Trowa… Gémit le blond, blessé d'être réprimandé par lui.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa alors entre les quatre garçons entêtés et orgueilleux.

-Heero tu compte rentrer quand chez toi ? Demanda finalement Quatre d'un ton triste.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses doigts cherchant à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond qui esquissa un petit sourire.

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je décide une date, la Reine trouve un prétexte pour la faire reculer…

Pourtant il avait bien envie de retourner dans son midi natal et échapper ainsi à l'étrange sentiment qui lui donnait envie de revoir Duo Maxwell.

-Reste encore un peu, le décida Quatre, je pense qu'il va se passer des choses intéressantes d'ici peu !

Il s'attira le regard étonné de Wufei et celui prudent du jeune homme.

Trowa leva enfin les yeux de ses partitions :

-Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare Quatre ? Lança-t-il silencieusement à son ami avec suspicion.

-Moi ? Rien ! Répondit le blond avec les yeux en souriant comme un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise qu'il espère cacher à ses parents.

Trois fois rien !

_Mot de l'auteur_ : _Alors ça vous plait toujours ? Vous voulez savoir la suite ? L'auteur sera-t-elle toujours aussi rapide ? Avouez quand même que l'ai pas trop traumatisé Duo là ! Le laisserais-je tranquille aussi dans le prochain chapitre ? Toutes les réponses à ces questions… Prochainement ! (Faute de pas être régulière XD_


	9. 7 Pour être remarqué 2

Auteur : Mimiko

Série : Je fais honte à Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi.

Couple : 2+1, 4+3, 6+2 (est ce que je peux dire attention lime et viol ???)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Mot de l'auteur : Il en faut peu pour réveiller mon esprit sadique et pervers…héhéhé ! Malheureusement un mauvais rhume m'a empêché de le terminer plus tôt (qu'il est dur d'avoir une santé fragile). Et que certain (-es) (même si je pense avoir plus de lectrices. En même temps, mettre un genre sur un pseudo, c'est parfois difficile, et on a peur de faire des gaffes :D huhu) se rassure, une amie à moi a accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice (pas pour ce chapitre, l'est en vacance) mais pour les autres. Donc ce ne sera plus sur moi qu'il faudra crier (bon d'accord un peu quand même…). Bouhh je suis mauvaise en orthographe, en conjugaison et en grammaire (en tout donc). Et je fais tout un discours qui sert rien. Bieennnn on voit que je suis pas encore guérie. Donc plus important, merci à tous mes revieweurs (-euses) et à tout mes lecteurs !!!! Je vais pas vous ménager dans ce chapitre là !

Chapitre 7 : Pour être remarqué (Jeux de séduction)

Duo n'avait pas voulu croire Quinze quand il lui avait annoncé que J s'était retiré de son apprentissage. Il avait couru le long de l'escalier pour entrer dans le bureau où le vieillard avait élu domicile. Ses affaires avaient disparues, il n'y avait plus rien de lui…

Pourtant le jeune homme s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle et attendit. Il attendit toute la matinée et toute une partie de l'après-midi.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à se lever et baissa la tête, sa frange lui tomba sur les yeux :

-Bon débarras…

oOOo

Le portrait devant lui représentait un vieillard avec une longue barbe platine impressionnante. Il regardait au dessus de lui, le menton fièrement levé comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation divine. Le jeune homme à la natte hésita entre étouffer un fou rire et bailler d'ennui.

-C'est un portrait qui a été fait de mon père du temps où il était encore en vie. Comme c'était un pacifiste, ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Expliqua le Roi d'une voix sombre.

Le Roi et sa Cour s'était rendu au Louvres, dans la partie du château qui contenait la collection royale d'œuvre d'Art, pour voir le nouveau portait que le Roi s'était fait faire.

Evidemment/malheureusement, Duo avait été convié. Depuis peu il avait l'agaçante impression de suivre son monarque dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Néanmoins, il se plaisait bien avec l'homme. S'il lui avait d'abord fait peur, Duo avait remarqué qu'il le traitait toujours avec respect, gentillesse… et tendresse.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour son ange.

Duo jeta un regard en coin au beau brun qui était aussi présent et qui lui tournait le dos, restant à côté du marquis de Chang. Pour peu il serait jaloux de ce dernier !

Pas un regard. Pas un seul. Le comte l'ignorait avec indifférence, et à chaque fois que Duo cherchait à croiser son regard, il l'évitait.

C'était flagrant.

C'était humiliant.

-Ca ne va pas Duo ? Demanda le Roi en lui trouvant le teint rouge.

-Si votre Majesté…

-Allons cesse de me donner du Majesté à tout va et appelle moi Milliardo, nous sommes assez proche pour ça, non ?

Première nouvelle. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Et puis…

-Je suis très heureux que vous pensiez ça, MILLIARDO ! Lança le châtain assez fort pour que les personnes derrière lui, l'entende.

Wufei se retourna d'un coup, le teint écarlate, mais Heero ne bougea pas. Peut être que ces épaules avaient légèrement frémies… Ou c'était son imagination.

Duo était déçu mais pas découragé et il lui semblait voir dans le Roi, une nouvelle façon d'approcher le comte farouche. Il voulait voir Heero vert de jalousie.

Il adressa un sourire brillant à l'homme à ces côtés et celui-ci, ravi, en profita pour passer discrètement le bras derrière ses épaules sous couvert de le conduire dans une autre salle. Bien sur, il ne fit rien pour le repousser.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la dernière salle où trônait le nouveau portrait. Les sourcils de Duo voulurent décoller de son front quand il vu que presque tout le mur devant lui était occupé par ce seul tableau où on voyait Milliardo, fier comme un caporal, dans un justaucorps majestueux monter un cheval blanc dont la crinière était soulevée par un vent imaginaire.

Le natté fit une grimace.

Les courtisans se pressèrent dans la salle et les compliments se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, ricochant de chaque côté du mur. Le Roi, une moue fière au visage, bomba légèrement du torse avant de se tourner vers son compagnon :

-Comment tu le trouve ?

C'était un peu…

-… Pompeux…

-Ah tu trouves ? Répondit l'homme, refroidi, se mettant à la hauteur du jeune homme. C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de recul…

Duo savait qu'il l'avait vexé, mais il était surpris de la façon avec laquelle il avait réagit. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère et avait revu son jugement… Juste à cause de lui !

Le Roi avait écouté l'avis d'un petit voleur et lui avait presque donné raison ! Duo était heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Milliardo:

-Je préfère d'avantage le modèle réel ! Déclara-t-il en échange.

Une lueur passa brièvement dans le regard du Roi quand il lui dit cela et celui-ci se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

Derrière eux un regard bleu sombre regardait la scène comme s'il pouvait les foudroyer, avant de se détourner avec un petit pincement au cœur, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire entièrement car il fut appelé.

-Comte Yuy !

Heero s'approcha du Roi et s'inclina.

-Oui votre Majesté ?

-Le Dauphin m'a donné une excellente idée hier ! Commença Milliardo.

Quatre ?! Pensèrent en chœur Duo et Heero avec appréhension.

-J'aurais bien aimé m'en occuper moi-même, mais je suis trop occupé. Je voudrais que vous donniez des cours d'équitation à Mr Maxwell !

Deux cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tout deux maitrisant trop bien leur apparence extérieure. Duo, toujours un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, Heero toujours une mine désintéressée.

-Je suis à vos ordres mon Roi, répondit le brun en se ré-inclinant.

-Qu'en pense tu Duo ?

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le natté.

Quatre allait le lui faire payer… Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça… En plus il détestait à présent les chevaux !

Le Roi laissa les deux jeunes hommes ensemble car il voulait discuter avec son peintre sur le terme de « pompeux ». Duo ne laissa pas passer cette occasion d'obliger son ange à admettre son existence. Il se glissa un peu plus prés de lui :

-Au fait, je ne vous ais pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre fois !

Deux fois même.

Heero le fixa brièvement dans les yeux avant de passer devant lui sans répondre, le bousculant légèrement de l'épaule, l'air énervé.

Le châtain retint un juron d'indignation au fond de sa gorge avant de se retourner, regardant sans trop y croire le comte quitter en trombe les lieux.

Alors c'était donc ça « le mauvais caractère » de son ange ?

Puisque c'était comme ça, il relèverait le défi.

Mais quel con ce type quand même !

oOOo

Quatre fixa le plafond d'un air rêveur, se demandant comment ça se passait pour le jeune bourgeois. Il soupira alors qu'une crampe le prenait à la jambe mais ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Parfait ! Belissimo votre Majesté ! Vous serez magnifique sur ce portrait ! L'encouragea le peintre en croquant sa posture avec précision.

Il se dit qu'il aurait encore l'air d'un petit Jésus dans une toge blanche… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le peignait pas lui aussi sur des chevaux fougueux aux muscles saillants ? Non, lui il avait droit aux draperies et aux petits anges autour de lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'une Vénus…

La porte claqua violemment, faisant trembler l'équilibre instable du prince et l'envoyant se choir par terre dans les exclamations horrifiés du peintre.

-QUATRE !

Heero marcha à grands pas vers lui, sans avoir même prit le temps d'enlever sa cape de voyage et ses bottes, frappant dans sa main le bout de sa cravache.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Heero ? Demanda le blond d'une voix posée, sans pour autant retenir un petit rictus de satisfaction.

-Pourquoi as-tu… ! Oh laisse tomber… Ca ne sert à rien…

Les lèvres de Quatre s'élargirent encore alors qu'il conduisit le jeune homme sur un divan. C'était assez amusant de voir tous ses proches se décourager en le voyant. Un peu moins quand c'était Trowa qui essayait de faire le premier pas, mais on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre… Même quand on était le Dauphin.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Quatre en le fixant, une main sous le menton et les yeux rieurs.

-Non, répliqua le métis en fronçant les sourcils, est ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé à la dernière sortie de chasse ?

-Eh bien… Oui, Wufei ma l'a raconté…

-Et tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

-Non, il y a autre chose à savoir ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement le brun en se détendant.

Quatre devait se retenir pour ne pas le taquiner sur sa mauvaise fois. Duo lui avait évidemment raconté sa version de l'histoire plus de quatre fois tellement il était euphorique d'avoir embrassé Heero.

-Mais pourquoi tu as dit à mon père que je pourrais apprendre à Mr Maxwell à monter à cheval ?

-Ca tombe sous le sens ! Tu es un excellent cavalier. Le meilleur ! En plus quoi de mieux qu'un ami pour s'occuper d'un autre de mes amis. Avec toi, je sais que Duo est en de bonnes mains !

-De quelles mains parles-tu mon fils ? Demanda une voix à l'entrée. Oh ! COMTE YUY ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

En quelques minutes top chrono, la reine Réléna s'était installée à côté du brun qui ne bougea pas, trop habitué.

Ses dames de cour s'empressèrent de suivre le mouvement au grand damne des deux garçons qui ne pouvait plus discuter librement.

Quatre aurait pût sans trop de mal s'échapper, mais il préféra rester solidaire d'Heero, qui, lui, avec sa mère pendue à son cou, était condamné pour le reste de la journée. Même si pour cela, il devrait supporter l'abominable Dorothy et son nouveau chien Fifi, un caniche blanc à l'air hargneux.

oOOo

Ca y est. C'était le jour fatidique. Duo c'était rendu aux écuries de Versailles, approchant pour la première fois l'objet de son « travestissement ». Derrière les grilles, ce château apparaissait trop imposant pour lui. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas encore son heure.

Il était évidemment heureux de passer du temps avec son ange, mais le contre-prix était trop élevé. S'il avait d'abord cru qu'il détestait les chevaux, il savait maintenant qu'il avait eu tord : Il était terrifié par eux.

En montant sur le dos de l'un d'eux. La hauteur, le contact du dos de la bête dans l'entrejambe et ses jambes serrées contre son ventre lui avait donné le vertige et lui avait rappelé quand son cheval s'était emballé. Il était descendu de l'animal aussitôt, trop heureux de trouver la terre sous ses pieds et de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il lui semblait que le cheval souriait avec sadisme et dans ses yeux brillaient une étincelle mauvaise. Il n'attendait que lui pour l'éjecter à terre.

-Hé bien, c'est comme ça que vous comptez monter à cheval ? Demanda Heero derrière en tirant sur son fouet, le regard sombre.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Ce que le Roi veut, il l'obtient toujours, répliqua le brun d'un air énervé.

Réalisait-il du double sens de sa phrase ? Se demanda Duo en osant trop y espérer. Le comte s'approcha avant de se planter devant lui.

-Nous sommes tous les deux dans la même galère. Je DOIS vous apprendre à monter et vous, vous DEVEZ apprendre à monter à cheval. Le Roi m'a même fait comprendre que vous deviez être un minimum prêt pour la prochaine partie de chasse.

-Même si j'ai peur ?

-C'est ridicule.

-Vous êtes vous demandé ce que j'ai ressenti quand mon cheval est parti au grand galop sans me demander mon avis ?

-Je m'en contrefous.

Argh cette froideur le glaçait plus efficacement qu'un voyage en Antarctique. Et curieusement il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le professeur J.

Alors ce n'est qu'une façade, se força t'il à assimiler. Le vrai ange était celui qui lui avait tendu la main après l'avoir sauvé, c'était l'ami de Quatre et celui qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à partir à la poursuite de son cheval.

Cheval qui l'attendait toujours avec son regard brillant.

-Pas possible… Soupira-t-il alors qu'Heero attachait une longe à celui-ci.

En plus c'était triste de dire que le comte ne l'aidait qu'à contrecœur.

-Mr Maxwell, l'appela t'il avec impatience.

-Lalalalala… Je ne réponds qu'à mon prénom… Joua Duo autant pour le taquiner que pour reculer le moment fatidique et cacher sa peur.

-C'est sérieux ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser ! Montez sur ce cheval !

-Lalalalalala…

-Est-ce que je dois venir et vous tirer par la tresse jusqu'à votre cheval ?

-Oh oui !

Oh non…

Il venait VRAIMENT vers lui.

-NAAAANNNN PAS LA TREEEEESSSSEEEUUUHHH !!! Hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant, à moitié étouffé de rire.

Heero le poursuivit dans tout le manège sans pour autant réussir à l'attraper, le jeune homme aux cheveux tressés n'avait rien perdu de son habileté de voleur.

Ils finirent écroulés de fatigue sur les gradins :

-Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Une espèce de singe ? Demanda le comte en passant une main au dessus de son visage.

-Oui le Maxwellus des forets de Paris, couramment appelé Duo sauf par les comtes toulousains, répliqua ce dernier.

-Pff… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ordinaire.

-Merci du compliment !

-C'en était pas un, rectifia avec un sourire en coin Heero en se relevant et en descendant les gradins. J'espère que notre prochain cours sera plus fructueux que celui-ci… Duo.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais étonnamment, il sentait qu'il allait revenir demain.

oOOo

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il me regarde bizarrement !

-C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua Heero qui tenait son cheval par la longe en attendant que Duo monte sur celui-ci.

Mais celui-ci était tout sauf décidé. Il fixa encore une fois le cheval dans les yeux avant de faire la moue et de croiser ses bras.

-De toute façon, je le tiens ! Il ne peut pas bouger !

-Oui mais si la corde vous échappe des mains ?

-Elle ne m'échappera pas.

-Et s'il se met ruer ?

-Je le calmerais.

-Et si malgré tout ça il trouve le moyen de me tuer ?

-Je vous sauverais une fois de plus.

Duo hocha la tête. Il avait raison, il devait avoir confiance en lui. C'était son ange et il l'avait déjà sauvé deux fois. Déglutissant, il grimpa sur le tabouret devant lui et attrapa la selle à deux mains, jetant à nouveau un regard à la tête de la bête, qui, ignorante de l'effroi qu'elle produisait, balançait tranquillement sa tête de haut en bas. Il glissa son pied droit dans l'étrier et d'une flexion suivit d'un saut atterrit sur le dos de l'animal.

Dieu qu'il était haut… Duo s'accrocha intuitivement aux crins de l'animal en jetant un regard terrifié à son ange de professeur.

-J'imagine que c'est déjà un bon pas en avant, déclara t'il posément. Vous voyez ? Il ne s'est ni cabré, ni enfuit et il ne vous as pas mit en pièce. Alors détendez vous.

Duo détacha sa poigne des crins et se mit droit, constatant qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

-Pour la posture gardez le dos droit et montez vous, les épaules basses, tenez les rênes comme je vous l'ais montré tout à l'heure, les pouces sortis, les pieds ne doivent pas être enfoncé dans les étriers, juste le bout.

Tout en disant cela, il rectifiait Duo, plaçant sa main contre le bas de son dos pour lui montrer la forme, la posant sur les siennes et arrangeant ses pieds. Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'aubaine, sa peau frémissant là où les doigts d'Heero s'étaient posés. Pour peu il aurait embrassé Quatre… Pour peu hein ! Loin de lui l'idée de faire de l'ombre à Trowa Barton !

-Bon eh bien maintenant on va marcher au pas… Déclara le métis en déroulant la longe.

-NON !

-Si. Ne vous en faite pas, pour le début, je reste prés de vous.

-Bon alors d'accord… Se résigna Duo.

-Le cheval ne bougera que si vous lui donnait un coup de talons dans les flancs.

-Ca ne va pas lui faire de mal ?

-J'ai pas dis de taper comme un malade sur cette pauvre bête, j'ai parlé de coups de talon.

Duo s'exécuta donc, et eut la surprise de s'apercevoir, qu'en effet, le cheval lui obéissait. Heero marcha prés de lui, tenant le cheval comme s'il le promenait, il lui apprit comment s'arrêter et courut même à côté quand ils firent un peu de trot.

-Hey ! Je prends les devants ! Tu traines un peu Heero ! Rigola Duo qui s'était mis à le tutoyer machinalement.

-Attends un peu ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends mes aises sur le cheval et c'est toi qui trime à côté ! Répliqua le comte en accélérant avant de faire quelque chose à laquelle le châtain ne s'était pas attendu.

Il attrapa le bord de la selle, et se servant des jambes de Duo comme appui, il sauta derrière lui sur la croupe du cheval.

-Argh qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'affola Duo vu que plus rien n'empêchait la bête de partir au grand galop, et qu'accessoirement, son ange se tenait à une de ses épaules.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me repose.

-…Mais le cheval ?

-Laisse ce cheval tranquille, répliqua le brun en se plaquant torse contre lui pour attraper les rênes et faire ralentir au pas l'animal.

Pendant cet instant, un éclair de chaleur sembla passer d'un corps à l'autre réciproquement et Heero ne s'écarta pas tout de suite, cherchant à distiller cette curieuse impression. Ignorant bien sur qu'il rendait Duo fou et écarlate, particulièrement en respirant profondément prés de son cou, chaque souffle caressant son oreille avant de frôler sa nuque.

Quel martyr et quelle souffrance de ne pouvoir encore rien dire…

-Heero… Articula-t-il doucement, obtenant alors une distance respectable de sécurité. Je me sens pas bien…

- Alors arrêtons-nous là.

oOOo

Duo fit beaucoup de progrès les jours qui suivirent et Heero n'avait plus l'impression d'exécuter une corvée. Ce n'était pas difficile de sourire avec Duo. Ce n'était pas compliqué de rire prés de Duo. C'était difficile de ne pas le faire en revanche.

Le jeune homme brun devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas rigoler aux pitreries du natté ou sourire à ses remarques idiotes, mais toujours juste. C'était aussi reposant d'être avec lui, car il avait l'impression que contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas envie de voir un adulte responsable et mature en lui.

Bien sur Heero était responsable et mature, cela faisait parti de son éducation. Et c'était son grand-père, Jean, qui l'avait élevé. Mais Duo avait la faculté de faire partir en éclat toutes les heures passé dans le bureau de son grand père à se faire taper sur les doigts avec une canne à la moindre erreur.

Plus Heero le fréquentait, plus il comprenait comment ce bourgeois était devenu ami avec Quatre. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs fait tourner en bourrique rien que pour qui l'avoue que ces cours lui plaisait. A cause de ça, il avait perdu en crédibilité aux yeux de Wufei qui ne voyait qu'en Duo…Hum le terme était un peu… excessif d'après lui… « le putain du Roi ».

Mais il ne pouvait le nier. Ca le mettait en colère même s'il n'était pourtant que peu concerné.

Qu'on qualifie d'un terme si bas le joyeux jeune homme qui lui faisait de grands gestes depuis son cheval… C'était un coup à lui faire sortir son épée.

Et en même temps, il était furieux car c'était vrai. Le Roi s'intéressait de très prés au jeune homme et Duo semblait réceptif. Pourtant il ne lui en parlait jamais. C'était… étrange.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble. Ca c'était au moins sure.

Que devait-il faire alors ?

Sauver Duo ?

Ou continuer à l'ignorer ?

L'une lui donnait une place dans sa vie, l'autre le rejetait. Il devait réfléchir posément à la question. Il aimait bien Duo après tout, mais c'était vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Le Roi, son baiser, le sauvetage, Quatre… Ca se contredisait.

Il leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui se concentrait sur son trot enlevé, se levant et se baissant sur sa selle au rythme des foulées de sa monture. Trop occupé à vérifier s'il trottait « juste », il ne remarqua même pas qu'Heero avait laissé glisser la bride de ses mains et qu'il se déplaçait entièrement seul et libre.

Peut être aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide…

oOOo

C'était le jour de la grande chasse et Duo était comme monté sur ressort, faisant piaffer son cheval qui en avait marre que son cavalier sautille sur son dos. Il voulait absolument montrer ses progrès à Heero, mais il n'était pas encore là. Contrairement au Roi.

-Eh bien je vois que je n'ais pas sous-estimé les talents de professeurs du comte Yuy ! Constata-t-il. Vous êtes à cheval avant tout le monde !

-Oui parce que je veux oublier l'humiliation de la dernière fois !

-Vous m'aviez fait très peur ce jour là !

-J'en suis désolé ! Répondit Duo en songeant que c'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser.

Enfin, pas de chute aurait signifié pas de baiser et pas de leçon d'équitation. D'ailleurs son intérêt fut vite détourné par Heero qui arrivait au rendez-vous donné par les chasseurs au petit galop. Il était suivi de la Reine et de la première Dame de sa Cour.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant le Roi avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Duo aurait espéré qu'Heero le rejoigne, mais il n'eut même pas droit à un regard.

Celui-là vraiment !

Par contre, la femme accompagnant la reine vint à sa rencontre :

- Seriez-vous par hasard le fameux Duo Maxwell ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous voir dans mon café.

-Je déteste cette mixture ! Ne le prenez pas mal ! Je suis la comtesse Dorothy Catalonia, elle passa à côté de lui sur un cheval coiffé de manière grotesque avant d'ajouter doucement : je suis celle qui vous a précédé dans le lit du Roi…

Duo se tourna brutalement vers elle :

-Quoi ?

Peau blanche, cheveux longs. Merde c'était vrai. Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique.

-Je vous conseille d'éviter les fourrées et les bosquets…

Avant de s'en aller comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Duo lui envoya un de ses rares regards noirs avant de rejoindre le Roi avec le plus de contenance possible.

La partie de chasse commença et les cavaliers s'élancèrent sur un trot vif à travers la forêt. Même si Duo n'aimait pas l'activité de la chasse en elle-même, il appréciait de se balader en pleine nature. Le vent fouettait son visage, lui apportant les odeurs des feuilles vertes, des fleurs et de la lavande qui poussait dans la prairie d'à côté. Le soleil était bien visible et le ciel était bleu. C'était une journée parfaite. Elle aurait pût être encore plus parfaite si son ange l'avait regardé et s'il n'était pas si passionné par le fait de tuer des pauvres créatures sans défense. Hormis les sangliers. Ca il pouvait en massacrer autant qu'il en voulait.

En plus ils se séparaient très souvent pour trouver du gibier, la plupart des chasseurs le rameutait pour le Roi… Et lui il restait avec lui.

Finalement avec midi, les chasseurs voulurent se dégourdir les jambes pour le bonheur de Duo qui avait très mal aux fesses.

-Je ne ferais pas ça tout les jours ! Maugréa-t-il en descendant, geste qui lui arracha une grimace.

-Le meilleur moyen d'enlever ses crampes est de faire quelques pas, lui expliqua Milliardo en confiant sa monture à un valet, m'accompagneriez-vous ?

-D'accord, obéit Duo avant de se faire chopper le bras par l'homme et trainer dans son sillage, alors qu'il jetait un regard en arrière à son ange qui ne faisait même pas attention à lui, discutant avec la Reine qui buvait ses paroles. Groumf.

Pourtant pendant leur dernière leçon, il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui. Ou alors avait-il fait exprès pour contenter le Roi ?

Contenter le Roi… Tout sembler tourner autour de ça chez les riches. Etaient-ils toujours en train de faire des courbettes et d'exécuter tous les désirs de cet homme ? Homme qui les ignorait ou faisait semblant de les remarquer. Homme qui l'entrainait dans la forêt…

- Où allons-nous ? Finit par demander Duo.

-Nulle part, répliqua Milliardo en jetant un coup d'œil derrière et en le projetant contre le tronc d'un arbre, lui arrachant un cri d'étonnement, avant de coller violemment ses lèvres aux siennes en l'empêchant de bouger de son corps.

Duo fut d'abord étonné et essaya de repousser l'homme. Mais la démarche était vaine. Celui-ci était bien plus fort que lui.

Il rompit le baiser et plongea ses yeux bleus glacial dans ceux de Duo. C'était un regard de prédateur et de dominant qui effrayèrent au plus haut point le jeune homme.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper ? A moi ? S'exclama le Roi. Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ! Ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est toi… Et je t'aurais !

Après cela il reprit les lèvres du jeune homme qui était devenu pâle, les mordillant légèrement avant de faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de sa proie et de taquiner la sienne en s'enroulant et en la caressant. Ses mains avaient depuis longtemps eut raison de la première couche et se promenait librement sous sa chemise, tandis qu'il avait callé une de ses cuisses dans l'entrejambe du natté.

Il fallait qu'il s'arrête ! Il le fallait sur le champ ! Il n'allait quand même pas le violer en pleine forêt !

Et alors qu'il cherchait derrière l'homme de l'aide, il vit la chose la plus horrible au monde.

Heero était là. Immobile. Sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il regardait les deux hommes enlacés. Duo aurait voulu lui hurler que quoiqu'il pensait à l'instant, c'était faux ! Il n'aimait que lui !

Tout ce qu'il pût faire, c'est brandir un bras implorant dans sa direction.

L'ange le regarda avant de revenir à ses yeux, son regard cobalt était alors d'un sombre que le châtain n'avait jamais vu. Il tourna les talons et disparut sans un bruit.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Duo.

« _Je vous sauverais une fois de plus._ »

Cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas sauvé.

_A suivre…_

_Mot de fin de l'auteur : J'avais prévenu que je ne ménagerais pas ! Les chocolats de Pâques, c'est mauvais pour la guimauve, c'est fort et sucré, ça incite aux jeux parfois cruels. En même temps le scénario a été écrit avant Pâques, alors c'est qu'une excuse XD !!! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours malgré mon obstination à faire souffrir le couple Heero/Duo. Encore deux chapitre et ça s'arrange carrément. Dans le prochain chapitre, on reparlera d'ailleurs de notre petit couple Quatre/Trowa… _


	10. 8 Pour entrer à Versailles 1

Auteur : Mimiko

Série :  Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi.

Couple : 2-1 (Duo est rancunier), début de 1+2 ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Mot de l'auteur : Désooolléééééééé pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre ! (J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque chapitre ça se répète (snif)). En tout cas merci très fort pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer à chaque fois que je les lis !

Chapitre 8 : Pour entrer à Versailles ( une prison dorée)

_Lalala… Sur le pont d'Avignon on y danse, on y danse ! Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse tout en rond ! Duooo ! Duoooo ! Viens ici mon petit garçon… Mon tout petit garçon…_

Duo sortit violemment de son sommeil avec un sursaut. Il se tourna sur le dos et passa une main sur son visage. L'atmosphère de la chambre était lourde et pour cause, les épais rideaux rouges ne suffisaient pas à filtrer la forte lumière du soleil. La pièce n'avait d'ailleurs pas été aérée depuis deux jours.

Deux jours que le jeune homme était rentré de sa première sortie de chasse ( Sa dernière ! Il se le jurait !) et s'était exilé dans sa chambre.

Il se sortit du lit pour s'effondrer sur un fauteuil et se verser un verre de vin. Il le prit dans ses mains et regarda le liquide bordeaux sans pour autant oser y toucher, le faisant remuer songeusement. Il avait vraiment atteint le fond… S'il pouvait y en avoir vraiment un.

Qu'est ce qui valait le mieux ? Vivre dans la rue en traine misère ou devenir un vendu ? Est-ce que l'amour était vraiment une cause si belle et si importante qu'elle méritait qu'on abandonne sa fierté ou son intégrité sur le bord de la route ?

Heero ne s'était pas gêné pour préférer ces deux derniers à lui.

Ses mains tremblaient de colère.

Non ! Il n'en avait rien à foutre de s'être fait violé par le Roi ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le forçait. Mais ce regard qu'Heero lui avait lancé… Dur et froid… Et cette lâcheté… Alors que pour une fois il avait _vraiment_ eu besoin de son aide. Alors qu'il lui avait promis de lui apporter cette aide…

Ses doigts serraient avec force le verre.

Non, c'était du cheval qu'il parlait. Uniquement du cheval. Mais quand Duo repensait aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux dans les écuries de Versailles… Ca n'avait pas été… Juste pour obéir aux ordres. Le Roi n'avait pas ordonné à Heero d'être gentil et aimable avec lui. Et les sourires qu'il avait attrapés à l'échappée sur le visage du métis ? Est-ce que c'était le Roi qui le lui avait ordonné ?

Un seul mot de sa part aurait pût arrêter le Roi. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit et il s'était détourné. Il avait fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Le verre se brisa entre ses doigts, le blessant à la main et aspergeant sa culotte bouffante de rouge.

Allez, voila qui était malin ! Du bon vin rouge de Bordeaux !

Des fins morceaux de verres recouvraient le plancher, l'empêchant de sortir de son fauteuil sans s'en planter un dans le pied. Et ses mains saignaient des ruisseau sur ses habits.

Foutu les habits. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! S'énerva t'il en déchirant une bande de sa chemise pour stopper l'écoulement.

Que devait-il faire ? Heero lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de lui et pour sa part, bein, il se disait qu'après ce qui était arrivé, l'Ange pouvait bien aller se faire voir…

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à flirter avec le Roi et d'essayer de rentrer à Versailles.

Il était libre ! Libre de toute obligation ! Et c'était ce qu'il préférait !

Alors pourquoi avait-il mal au cœur ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être un chiot écarté de ses frères et sœurs ? …De sa mère ?

-Sur le pont d'Avignon… On y danse… Sur le pont d'Avignon… Chantonna-t-il d'un air absent en essayant de comprendre cette peine qui l'étreignait.

Est-ce que c'était quitter ce monde brillant et clinquant?  
Il s'était bien lié d'amitié avec Quatre et Catherine, et il ne voulait pas les oublier jusque parce que son coup de cœur s'est révélé être un salop. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être traités comme ça… Et puis il avait promis à Quatre qu'il l'aiderait à se caser avec son beau musicien. Plutôt se jeter sous les roues d'un carrosse plutôt que de ne pas tenir une promesse !

Duo balança sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Il n'arriverait pas à échapper à Heero, mais peut être pouvait-il échapper au Roi ?

Le jeune cherchait une réponse à cette question quand un grand fracas se fit entendre en bas de l'appartement. Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, ignorant les morceaux de verres et sortit de sa chambre voir ce qu'il se passait.

Hilde et Quinze étaient en train d'essayer d'empêcher six soldats de monter jusqu'au dernier étage.

-Je vous en pris ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'exclama sa jeune sœur en se faisant bousculer contre un angle de mur, tandis que Quinze, malgré son vieil âge essayaient de repousser les hommes vers le bas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Duo en arrangeant légèrement sa tenue, avançant jusqu'à la première marche de l'escalier.

-Non Duo ! Ne viens pas ! Cria Hilde avant de se faire frapper par une crosse de fusil qui la fit s'effondrer à terre. Quinze fut précipité en bas de l'escalier sans ménagement.

-Arrêtez ! Ordonna le jeune homme à la tresse en se mettant entre les soldats et Hilde.

Le plus gradé s'avança vers lui et déroula un parchemin :

-Nous devons conduire Mr Maxwell, propriétaire du café des Anges, jusqu'à Versailles par ordre de sa Majesté. De grés ou de force, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Si toutefois Mr Maxwell refusait d'obéir, nous serions dans le droit de réquisitionner son commerce.

Duo écouta le discours en serrant les dents, le visage se crispant de colère.

-Espèce de chiens galeux… Marmonna-t-il lorsqu'ils l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour lui faire descendre l'escalier. Il les repoussa d'un mouvement des épaules, les défiant du regard.

-De toute façon je n'ais pas d'autres choix que de vous suivre, leur cracha t'il en les précédant sur les marches.

En passant devant Quinze qui s'était relevé dans le salon du premier étage, il lui demanda de s'occuper de Hilde et du café en son absence. Le gitan acquiesça de la tête.

Une fois en bas des marches, les soldats l'entourèrent à nouveau pour lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à un carrosse.

-Montez ! Aboya le plus gradé en le poussant dans le véhicule avant de claquer la porte et de faire un signe au cocher.

Le carrosse s'ébranla et Duo s'appuya à la fenêtre, passant la tête par celle-ci pour regarder avec une certaine anxiété son cher café s'éloigner.

Dieu seul savait ce qui l'attendait.

oOOo

Un ange passa dans le salon de Quatre. Les quatre compères étaient réunis à leurs places habituelles. Quatre et Trowa sur le même sofa, Wufei et Heero sur deux fauteuils. Ce dernier n'en menait pas très large, il regardait le sol avec un regard sombre.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ! Finit par s'exclamer Quatre en se levant d'un bond, furieux de ce que lui avait raconté son ami.

Pauvre Duo, ça avait dû être un coup pour lui. Son moral ne devait pas être haut en ce moment.

-C'est le Roi, soupira le brun, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Le prince secoua la tête :

-Ca devient une excuse trop fréquente.

-Et puis Maxwell n'a jamais repoussé ses avances, continua le noble en levant le visage à cette suggestion.

-Et si tu avais été à sa place ? Et si chacun d'entre vous avez été à sa place ! Vous l'auriez repoussé ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire cynique.

Heero et Wufei grimacèrent à cette idée et Trowa répondit ce que voulait entendre son ami :

-Non c'est le Roi, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Parfaitement ! Pauvre Duo, il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

-Cela lui aura donné une leçon et il ne fréquentera plus les Grands, répliqua le chinois.

-Pourtant… Ca lui allait bien, contra Heero d'un ton pensif qui fit sourire Quatre.

-Heero a raison. Duo est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Il est inclassable ! Parfois il peut réfléchir comme un gamin, l'autre fois il peut avoir la prestance d'un prince !

-Humf… Tu semble vraiment l'apprécier, grommela le marquis Chang.

-Oui, répondit sans hésitation le Dauphin, car il possède quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

-Quoi ? Demanda son voisin de canapé.

-La sincérité. Il pense toujours ce qu'il dit et agit avec franchise, même s'il peut le regretter plus part. Il m'a fait une promesse et je sais qu'il va revenir pour la tenir !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec perplexité. A Versailles, tout le monde savait que les promesses n'étaient jamais tenues. Si vous accordez votre confiance à quelqu'un, vous pouvez presque être sur d'être poignardé le lendemain. Les sourires qu'on vous lance ne sont point des marques de bienveillance, mais un masque qui cache la malveillance. Peu de personnes pouvaient se venter d'avoir un seul vrai ami.

Et si le prince Quatre, le marquis Chang, le comte Heero et le baron Trowa avaient commençaient à se réunir dans un salon tous les lundis mercredis et les samedis, c'était à la façon des commères pour tromper leurs ennuis à Versailles. Au début, ils n'avaient parlés que des autres et petit à petit, ils avaient finis par parler d'eux. Tous les quatre fiers et honnêtes, sans ambition démesurées, ils en étaient arrivés à s'apprécier.

Duo Maxwell avait dernièrement brisé leur petite routine pour le plus grand bonheur de trois d'entre eux. Wufei restait hostile à celui-ci, encore trop campé sur les différences social de chacun, dans cette pièce, il était d'ailleurs le plus bas sur cette échelle, faisant partie de la basse noblesse.

-Eh bien parions Quatre, nous verrons bien si après ce qui est arrivé, il reviendra vers toi pour tenir sa promesse et honorer ta confiance ! Lança le chinois, attrapant une coupe de champagne sur la table basse qui le séparait du blond. Il la leva vers lui avant de l'avaler d'un trait.

Quatre se contenta de lui sourire.

oOOo

Le carrosse quitta la ville de Paris pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne. Duo qui s'ennuyait rapidement à bouder, avait finit par regarder les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Le temps lui faisait penser à leurs étés, à Hilde et à lui, quand ils étaient encore de simples voleurs.

Raaaah il maudissait ce sanglier d'avoir bouleversé sa vie !

A la pensée de l'animal, il chassa vivement l'image d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus magnifique. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à lui !

Ils finirent par arriver à Versailles au crépuscule et traversèrent le grand portail de fer. Le cœur de Duo s'emballa en réalisant qu'il était dans la cour du château de Versailles. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir marché sur ses pavés. Le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas à l'entrée principale et tourna pour contourner les bâtiments. Les chevaux stoppèrent finalement et les soldats ouvrirent la porte du carrosse.

-Suivez nous ! On ne doit pas vous voir !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Duo en descendant, tournant la tête de chaque côté pour admirer les lieux.

-Ordre du Roi !

Le jeune homme à la natte grimaça à cette réponse. Ca l'horripilait ces « ordres du Roi ».

On ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer car les soldats l'entrainèrent à l'intérieur des bâtiments sans attendre. Ils marchèrent à pas rapide, traversant des couloirs magnifiques, montant des escaliers étroits en colimaçon. La tête de Duo oscillait d'un côté à l'autre en s'émerveillant et parfois il s'arrêtait sans s'en apercevoir, obligeant les soldats à le trainer par les bras.

Ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à ce qu'un homme habillé impeccablement et se tenant droit comme un piquet apparut au coin d'un couloir et ouvrit une double porte où on fit entrer Duo.

Celui qui devait être un domestique entra aussi et fit un signe aux soldats de sortir, se retrouvant seul avec le bourgeois.

La pièce était un salon joliment décoré, pourvu d'une cheminée et de longues fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. Duo s'en approcha et prit le tissu des rideaux rouges entre ses doigts pour en tester le toucher. Tournant la tête, il aperçu qu'il y avait une porte ouverte à sa droite. Elle donnait sur une autre pièce qui se trouvait être une chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Duo n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant de revenir au domestique.

-Quand est ce que le Roi vient ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, vous ne le verrez pas avant qu'il n'est envie de venir, répondit le domestique.

-Et d'une façon plus concrète, c'est pour quand ?

-Pas avant demain en tout cas.

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il emmené ici ?

-Je me garderais bien de deviner les pensées de Sa Majesté si j'étais vous.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Le questionna Duo, trouvant le personnage curieux.

-Je suis Monsieur Pagan, majordome du Roi et Intendant du château de Versailles.

-Vous êtes une espèce de serviteur ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je m'occupe uniquement des affaires de Sa Majesté. Maintenant, si c'est toutes les questions que vous aviez à me poser, je vais prendre congé. Ces appartements sont les votre et vous ne devez pas les quitter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Quoi ?! Glapit Duo.

Le faux domestique était déjà sorti et quand Duo ouvrit la porte de son appartement, deux lances se croisèrent brutalement devant lui. Il regarda les deux gardes qui se tenaient à son seuil et referma violemment la porte.

Il était prisonnier, songea t'il en s'écroulant sur le canapé, devant la cheminée.

Pff, fit-il en soulevant par son souffle des mèches de sa frange. Il était dans de sales draps.

S'il cherchait le bon côté des choses, il y avait bien pire traitement qu'être enfermé dans un château.

-Réjouis-toi Duo, tu es à Versailles ! Lança-t-il dans le silence.

Dehors, dans la nuit, la pluie se mit à tomber.

Quelques pièces plus loin et un étage plus haut, Heero Yuy la regardait songeusement, une main contre la vitre. Il ferma les yeux puis alla rejoindre son lit, espérant que demain apporterait des solutions aux problèmes qui le torturaient. Sa dernière pensée fut pour un jeune homme dont le rire étincelant s'écoulait dans les airs comme une cascade au printemps.

oOOo

Une nuée de vêtements jaillit d'une armoire pour s'échouer dans une valise. Un chapeau de paille fit le même chemin, suivi rapidement d'une paire de sabots. Hilde tassa le tout et tenta de fermer son sac plein à craqué. S'énervant, elle finit par s'asseoir dessus d'un saut.

Quinze entra à ce moment dans sa chambre, l'interrogeant du regard avant de fermer les yeux d'un air résigné :

-Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?

La brunette bondit de sa valise et étala une de ses robes sur son lit, la regardant pensivement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle perdait.

-Oui, répondit elle au bout d'un moment, rangeant la toilette à contrecœur. Duo m'a toujours sauvé quand j'étais en danger et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui l'est. C'est mon devoir de m'occuper de lui !

Elle campa un chapeau sur sa tête, enfila une longue veste et attrapa avec fermeté l'anse de sa valise pour sortir de sa chambre.

-As-tu seulement une idée de la façon de retrouver Duo ? Essaya de la résonner le gitan alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers comme un soldat partant à la bataille.

-Non mais je trouverais bien et je ramènerais Duo !

Elle était à présent dans la boutique. Elle s'arrêta en son centre et s'imprégna des lieux, respirant profondément. Trois minutes passèrent et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Porte qui s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apparaitre comme un lapin sortit d'un chapeau de magicien, le Comte Heero Yuy.

Lui et Hilde se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

-Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Maxwell, demanda t'il en reculant.

-HA TOI ! T'ES PAS GONFLE DE REVENIR ICI ! L'agressa la jeune fille en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Quinze s'empressa de descendre et d'accourir pour éloigner la brune du noble.

-Je suis désolé de son comportement, s'excusa-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis venu avoir un entretien avec Monsieur Maxwell, répéta Heero avec un calme olympien.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Duo a été emmené hier soir à Versailles !

Heero resta muet par cette nouvelle.

Si Duo avait été conduit à Versailles en secret, ça ne pouvait que signifier…

Sans prendre la peine de saluer ses informateurs, il fit volte face et se pressa vers l'endroit où il avait attaché son cheval. Il paya d'une pièce le garçon qui le lui avait gardé et défit le nœud de la bride. La jeune fille arriva à ce moment là, sa valise bringuebalant derrière elle.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous à Versailles ! Lui lança-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Duo a besoin de moi !

Le comte se demanda un instant qui était cette curieuse créature pour Duo Maxwell. Était-elle sa fiancée ? Ou pire, sa femme ? Il lui lança un regard mauvais, mais elle insista, se mettant entre lui et les étriers.

-Vous avez perdu votre chance de le sauver, déclara t'elle avec acidité, il n'a plus que moi !

Le jeune homme se raidit à ces mots, touché là où ça faisait mal.

-Si vous parlez de ce qui c'est passé à la chasse, ça fait bien une semaine que je vois Monsieur Maxwell charmer le Roi, se justifia t'il en attendant la réaction de la roturière.

S'il y avait un lien d'amour entre elle et Duo, elle n'apprécierait pas vraiment ce genre d'informations. Il repensa aussi à ce baiser qui lui avait été volé après avoir sauvé le jeune homme à la tresse et se sentit sourire supérieurement. Bêtement.

-Vous avez de la bouse dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Duo ne ressent rien pour le Roi ! Rétorqua Hilde en attachant sans permission sa valise sur la selle.

-Vraiment ? Répondit-il, trop ravie de cette nouvelle pour se vexer de l'insulte qui venait de lui être faite. Dans ce cas montez sur mon cheval et dépêchons nous !

Il la fit grimper sur le dos de sa monture et sauta sur la selle pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

-Accrochez vous fermement à moi.

C'est ce que fit Hilde en agrippant le justaucorps du noble de toutes ses forces quand ils partirent à vive allure dans les rues de Paris, obligeant les passants à se jeter sur le bas coté pour ne pas se faire renverser.

oOOo

Il était dans un grand château. Les murs des couloirs s'élevaient de chaque côté comme deux géants tandis qu'il marchait à petit pas hésitant. Une lumière dorée rentrait d'une grande fenêtre au bout de la rangée, éclairant les lieux d'une vive et chaude présence.

Une silhouette noire apparut dans le rectangle de lumière, regardant dans sa direction. Il leva ses bras vers lui, mais l'homme détourna les yeux et disparut dans une pièce. Deux mains l'attrapèrent et l'attirèrent vers l'arrière. Il tenta de se défendre, battant des pieds, gesticulant…

Duo donnait de grands coups de jambes et de bras dans les draps de son lit avant de se réveiller. Il s'y était enroulé pendant la nuit.

Alors ce n'était que ça, se dit il en soupirant, resongeant à son rêve. Il en faisait toutes les nuits maintenant sans qu'ils aient un sens, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en se réveillant.

Le jeune homme s'étira et s'extirpa du lit à baldaquin. Il attrapa ses vêtements toujours taché de vin et les enfila. Il devait y avoir un chien qui grattait à sa porte car depuis qu'il était réveillé il entendait des « scritch scritch » ininterrompu. Peut être même que les gardes avaient quittés leur poste ? Pensa-t-il avec joie en courant vers la double porte de ses appartements pour l'ouvrir.

Mais ce n'est pas un chien qu'il découvrit, c'est la face ridée du vieux Pagan.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama celui-ci, ça fait une heure que je gratte à votre porte !

-Dans mon monde, on frappe aux portes, c'est plus pratique.

-A Versailles ce n'est pas le cas, déclara Pagan en regardant à droite et à gauche, la discrétion est de mise !

Il fit un geste derrière lui et entra suivie d'une femme qui portait un plateau surmonté d'une cloche. Les yeux de Duo se fixèrent immédiatement dessus. Qui dit cloche dit nourriture ! Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé !

Elle le posa sur une table où il s'empressa de s'attabler.

Il fut cependant déçu de ce qu'il trouva dessous : une tasse de thé et quelques tranches de pains avec de la confiture. Il avait déjà mangé bien mieux chez lui.

Il ne râla pas car des années d'existence dans la rue lui avaient appris à honorer la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il mangea son petit déjeuner pendant que Pagan donnait des ordres autour de lui. L'intendant finit par se retourner vers lui :

-Vous serez présenté au Roi et à la Cour lors du Déjeuner de Sa Majesté, lui apprit-il.

Duo frissonna à cette information : il allait être jeté dans la fosse aux lions. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer actuellement, c'était l'absence d'Heero.

_Mot de l'auteur__ : Le vœu de Duo sera-t-il exaucé ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! XP._


	11. 9 Pour entrer à Versailles 2

Auteur : Mimiko

Série : à peu prés Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi.

Couple : 2-1 (Duo est toujours rancunier), début de 1+2 ? 3+4+3????? 5X2 (lime)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Mot de l'auteur : Plus de 100 reviews o !!! Je ne m'y été pas attendu quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, en tout cas merci merci merci ! (danse et chants des mercis) et de gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs (non ne fuyez pas !!!!)

Chapitre 9 : Pour entrer à Versailles (l'adieu de l'ange)

La grande galerie était si remplie de costumes brillants, de cous et de poignets ceignis de bijoux, de candélabres et lustres dorés qu'elle semblait étinceler de toutes part. Le carrelage frotté y était aussi pour beaucoup. Quatre pouvait presque s'y voir comme dans un miroir lorsqu'il baissait la tête vers ses chaussures à talon. Il salua tous les nobles qu'il croisait à l'aide de sourire bienveillant, sortant de temps en temps les noms de ce dont il se souvenait.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas Trowa qui s'occupait d'animer l'orchestre, il avait donc grand espoir de le trouver dans cette masse. Debout au milieu de la salle, se tenant à une canne se trouvait le Roi qui dépassait en taille la plupart de ses invités. Lui aussi souriait courtoisement aux alentours, mais lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, son père plissa légèrement des yeux et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Quatre baissa les siens. Ils savaient qu'il voulait qu'il se trouve une fiancée sans tarder. Il avait même invité la princesse de Malte pour cela. Mais il n'en avait cure.

En traversant la pièce il finit par retrouver sa cible. Celui-ci était aux prises de la Marquise Bloom. Ce fut alors à Quatre de plisser les paupières lorsqu'il vu son ami rire sans honte à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il lui arrivait de ressembler à son père. Quelquefois.

Une main aux doigts longs comme les pattes d'une araignée se posèrent sur son épaule.

-Quel splendide tableau, n'est ce pas ? Gloussa Dorothy en se cachant de moitié derrière son éventail.

Sa morsure était pire que celle d'une veuve noire, pensa fugacement le prince avant de se retourner vers l'ennemi :

-Oh bonjour Dorothy…

-Bonjour Monseigneur, le salua t'elle en s'inclinant puis en lui tendant sa main.

Quatre retint une grimace et la lui baisa.

-Je ne vous ais pas vu ce matin ? Déclara t'il, malheureux que son absence n'est pas duré.

-J'étais indisposée, mon médecin personnel est venu me voir et m'a fait une saignée… Depuis je me sens faible, je ne voulais pas venir mais la Reine me l'a ordonné, gémit elle.

-Oh j'espère que vous vous en remettrez bientôt, mentit Quatre.

-Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, continua Dorothy.

-Mais de rien ma chère.

-Tant que j'y suis, la Reine m'a demandé de trouver le Comte Yuy, hélas il est introuvable !

-Il a quitté le château au petit matin : il avait des affaires à régler à Paris pour préparer son retour.

-Il nous quitte déjà ! Mais c'est affreux ! S'exclama la jeune femme en faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elles.

A cause de sa mère, il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, pensa Quatre en regardant sur un sofa, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et au visage orgueilleux qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Dorothy partit immédiatement la rejoindre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, toutes deux se retirèrent alors et Quatre se retourna à nouveau vers le couple qui l'obsédait. Seulement, en tournant, il se retrouva nez sur le torse du Baron Barton. Il avait abandonné Catherine pour venir le voir :

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en le retenant par les épaules.

-Bien sur Trowa, répondit celui-ci.

Tout allait toujours merveilleusement bien quand il était à ses côtés.

-Que pense tu de l'orchestre au fait ? Demanda le grand brun.

-Je te préfère.

Trowa fut surpris de la réponse mais ne le montra que très peu. Quatre se sentit un peu méchant sur ce coup, mais ne le regretta pas.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre dans un salon ? Le questionna le blond. Moi c'est gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Nous étions jeune.

-Mais tu étais déjà très doué.

Le brun réfléchit un instant avant de réciter, sortit de sa mémoire, ce qui fut dit ce soir là :

-« Je n'ai pas la vivacité de Molière, le talent de Lulli ou même l'adresse de Boucher, mais je peux me venter de les réunir de moitié et de vous en faire les attraits. »

-« Comme ceci est bien tourné, a moi il me serait grés de vous écouter. » Répondit automatiquement le Prince, plongeant dans les yeux émeraude du musicien.

-On dirait deux amants maudits, rigola une voix dans leurs dos, brisant l'instant magique de Quatre.

C'était la Marquise Sally qui trainait derrière elle le Marquis de Chang. Après les salutations de rigueur, ils partirent tous les quatre dans un coin de la salle.

-Ton fiancé n'as pas l'air ravi d'être là, fit remarquer Quatre à la jeune femme.

A l'ordinaire, les nobles tueraient pour faire parti de la liste des gens invités à assister au repas du Roi.

-J'avais prévu autre chose, grommela le chinois, mais Sally m'a forcé.

-Wufiminou, arrête où je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'épouser pour ma dot !

-…

Le silence qui suivit eu le don d'énerver Sally qui gonfla des joues de contrariété, les poings sur les hanches :

-C'est le moment où tu devrais dire : « Mais non mon amour je t'aime pour ce que tu es ! »

-Je ne suis pas du genre a faire de tel débordement en public… Ronchonna-t-il en espérant un peu de soutien de ses deux amis.

Mais ceux-ci se gardait bien de mettre leur grains de sel dans l'histoire. Sally pouvait être terrible !

Celui qui empêcha que l'histoire des deux amoureux ne tourne au vinaigre, ce fut Heero qui vint vers eux à grands pas, en simple tenue d'équitation. Il était suivit d'une jeune fille en capuchon qui trainait sa valise derrière elle. Quatre s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Hilde, la serveuse du Café des Anges.

-Heero tu es fagoté comme un gueux et tu sens le cheval ! Lui fit remarquer la jeune marquise.

-Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, est ce que Monsieur Maxwell est là ? Les interrogea t'il aussitôt.

-Diable ! Que ferait-il ici ! S'insurgea Wufei. On est à Versailles !

-Il est ici ? Reprit Quatre en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oui, affirma immédiatement Hilde. Des gardes sont venus le chercher hier soir !

Son père n'oserait tout de même pas…

-Nous n'avons pas vu Duo pour l'instant, déclara le prince avant de se tourner vers la serveuse : Hilde, vous attirez trop l'attention ici, veuillez demander à un serveur de vous amener aux cuisines de ma part.

-Mais Monseigneur !

-Nous nous occupons de Duo, le rassura t-il avec un grand sourire confiant, la prenant par les épaules pour la pousser vers la sortie.

Wufei lui tendit alors un mouchoir dont il se servit pour s'essuyer les mains.

-Bon, nous devons découvrir où on le cache.

-Ce ne sera peut être pas nécessaire, répliqua Trowa en leur faisant signe de regarder vers les grandes portes.

Les trompettes se mirent à rugir et le Roi rejoignit son trône, fendant la foule en deux comme Moïse la Mer Rouge. Le silence se fit et le groupe se fraya un passage vers le devant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des gardes entrèrent avec en leur centre un jeune homme aux très longs cheveux détachés, ondulant librement derrière lui, il ressemblait presque à une femme. Heero fronça les sourcils, certains d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose de semblable. Duo avait la tête baissé et les yeux cachés sous quelques mèches châtains de sa frange, mais quand il s'avança au milieu de la galerie, il la releva, montrant un regard bleu fixé droit devant lui, une peau blanche et une belle bouche fermée, presque crispée. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur. Il était habillé d'un magnifique justaucorps violet aux contours de fils d'or, sa main droite était bandée. Peut être s'était-il battu contre ses agresseurs.

Quatre tremblait de fureur retenue devant ce spectacle.

C'était trop horrible. Duo n'avait jamais souhaité cela. Duo qui représentait pour lui la liberté même, se retrouvé prisonnier. Incapable de faire un mouvement sur le côté. Bientôt condamné à l'ennui des froides soirées de Versailles.

Une main attrapa la sienne et la serra fort. Quatre ferma ses yeux, calmé. Son camarade de droite était Trowa. Il serra à son tour la sienne.

-Comment ose-t-il venir ici et se pavaner ? Siffla Wufei à gauche.

Vraiment celui là il exagérait avec ses idées toute faites.

-Crois tu vraiment qu'il soit là de son propre arbitre ? Se chargea de répondre Heero à sa place avec sécheresse.

Ses poings tremblaient et sa mâchoire était serrée.

-Humf…

-Non. Il est très courageux, continua le comte qui s'apercevait qu'il était aussi blessé aux pieds et qu'il avait du mal à avancer. Chaque pas lui tirait les traits du visage. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la douleur.

-Oui très courageux… Répéta Quatre.

oOOo

Duo arriva jusque devant l'estrade. Un garde le força à s'agenouiller, appuyant sur son dos et son épaule. Il retint un cri de douleur et souffla lentement.

Décidemment, il avait eu une très très mauvaise idée en cassant ce verre de colère. Des morceaux s'étaient plantés dans la voute de ses pieds et si à l'instant, ça lui avait paru supportable par rapport au chagrin amoureux qu'il traversait, certains étaient rentré mesquinement sous sa peau et le faisait présentement regretter de faire partie de la famille des bipèdes.

Le Roi se leva de son trône et commença à parler. Duo n'entendait presque rien. Il y avait énormément de monde autour de lui, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir. C'était un mauvais instant à passer, demain matin en se réveillant, ce serait très loin.

Le Roi continuait à parler. Il parlait de lui. Il n'entendait que des bribes de phrases.

-... moi Milliardo Peacecraft, Roi de France… j'offre à Monsieur Maxwell… Terres… Par mes pouvoirs… Je le nomme Marquis ! Finit le Roi beaucoup plus fort, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Un rouleau de parchemin apparut sous son nez, que le Roi lui tendait.

-Marquis ? Ce sont les titres d'appropriation de vos terres, lui expliqua t'il.

Duo le regarda surpris et s'en empara.

Alors comme ça il était Marquis ? Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment, mais maintenant le regrettait. Ca ne lui servait plus à rien d'être Marquis.

Il se releva d'un air maussade tout en continuant de regarder le papier dans ses mains. Il avait envie de le déchirer, de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et de revenir dans son café à présent si cher à ses yeux et s'y calfeutrer. Et puis Hilde lui manquait.

Hilde, sa petite Hilde, toute seule au café, condamné à se revoir que quelque fois, sans plus jamais dormir ensemble, se baigner ensemble, prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

La vie était injuste.

Soudain il prit conscience du vacarme qui régnait autour de lui et eut le malheur de lever les yeux sur la ronde qui l'entourait. Il croisa des regards froids, certains carrément dégouté, d'autre complètement haineux. Et ça chuchotait et ça faisait des messes basses. Tout ces gens lâches étaient incapables de dire ce qu'ils pensaient à haute voix et défier l'avis du Roi.

Il leur lança un regard effronté avant de tomber sur des yeux bleus qu'il avait tant aimé. Heero le fixait d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Mais la blessure était trop récente pour le nouveau marquis qu'il détourna la tête et sans autre forme de procès, alla rejoindre le Roi, qui lui semblait au moins, un allié sur.

oOOo

Bien qu'il n'osait le dire, Heero avait été très vexé de se faire esquiver par le jeune homme au moment où il aurait aimé lui parler. Mais il avait eu envie de sourire en voyant son magnifique visage insolent sans peur.

Il s'en sortira, pensa t'il en se tournant vers Quatre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui profitait du contact de la main de Trowa dans la sienne.

-Je pars ce soir, déclara t'il, déterminé en tournant des talons vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Ce soir ? Réagit le prince un peu tard.

Heero avait déjà quitté la galerie.

oOOo

Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos. Il avait légèrement mal, mais c'était supportable.

Il avait connu pire.

Non, en fait sa situation était la pire de sa vie, mais le Roi n'était pas le pire amant. Il ne l'aimait pas d'un amour fougueux et ardent comme on dit dans les poésies, mais il lui plaisait. En fait, comme souvent, c'était juste une histoire de coucherie.

Le lit était moelleux et agréable depuis que le monarque l'avait quitté pour se remettre à son travail. Il était aussi assez petit pour deux personnes, mais aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être, Versailles n'était pas aussi riche qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé. On rationnait la nourriture et les faux-semblants étaient de mise.

Duo, au café des Anges était beaucoup mieux loti qu'ici qui, passé l'émerveillement des peintures, de la dorure et des soieries ressemblait à un immense poulailler.

Je n'ais pas envie d'être une poule, pensa Duo en se levant sur son séant et en cherchant ses habits du bout des doigts.

Le lit à baldaquin était fait d'un dossier doré qui montait presque jusqu'au plafond et dont le velours rouge cascadait jusqu'au sol.

La pièce où se trouvait était petite et s'ouvrait sur deux passages secrets. L'un menait aux appartements du Roi, l'autre aux diverses chambres de Versailles. Duo mourrait d'envie d'aller fouiner à l'intérieur, mais alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon bouffant, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, habillé d'un habit de servante apparut de ce même passage. Il sursauta avant de reconnaitre sa petite sœur de cœur.

-Hilde !

-Duo !

Ils s'effondrèrent dans leurs bras, content d'être à nouveau réuni.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? S'étonna le châtain en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Le prince Quatre est venu aux cuisines me dire que je serais ta servante personnelle, comme je l'ais souhaité.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie ta vie et ta liberté que tu aimes tant pour moi…

-Mais je t'aime plus que ma vie ! Abruti ! Grogna Hilde en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraie. Que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination.

-Et comment es-tu rentré dans Versailles ?

-J'ai forcé le comte de Toulouse de m'y emmener ! Déclara-t-elle, toute fière.

-Ah…

-Oh et c'est ça que je venais te dire ! Il part !

-Qui part ?

-Le Pape. Mais non crétin, le comte !

-Heero retourne chez lui ?

-Oui, c'est le prince qui m'a dit de te le dire et de te conduire à lui, annonça t'elle d'une traite en attrapant son bras et en le tirant derrière elle dans le passage secret.

-Mais Hildeeeeuuuuhhhhh !!!!

Le passage était étroit et bas. Duo se prit une poutre dans le front avant de baisser la tête prudemment.

La jeune fille fit basculer un mur et ils débouchèrent dans un vestibule. Il était rempli de malle de toutes tailles et de serviteurs qui les attrapaient pour les sortir dehors. Duo les suivit dans la nuit et découvrit une charrette. Prés d'elle, et en plus des serviteurs, se tenait évidemment Heero, arborant sa tenue de voyage et tenant d'une main, les rênes de son cheval.

Il se retourna et fut étonné de voir Duo.

-Monsieur Maxwell ?

-Comte Yuy, répondit Duo en ne sachant pas trop où se mettre et que faire.

Le métis s'avança vers lui et il ne pût s'empêcher de reculer. Il y eut un instant, dans les yeux bleus du noble, un désappointement triste qui fit serrer les dents de Duo.

-Je comprends très bien que vous n'ayez plus confiance en moi et que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour effacer la conduite lâche que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de vous, soupira t'il en regardant les derniers coffres être chargés.

-…

-Sachez cependant que j'en souffre assez moi-même et que s'il m'était permis de me racheter, je ferais tout pour vous aider.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse de la part du marquis, Heero mis pied à l'étrier et grimpa sur son cheval.

-Au revoir Monsieur Maxwell, lança t'il avant de partir au trot sur le pavé. La charrette le suivit immédiatement.

-Adieu Heero… Déclara Duo, seul sur les marches, un vent froid le frappant soudainement. Il croisa ses bras pour avoir plus chaud et rentra à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Mot de l'auteur __: Ah je suis contente de moi, je ne l'ai pas terminé trop tard ! Ca vous plait toujours ou vous voulez m'étrangler pour les avoir encore séparé ? Héhé… Dur est le pardon quand on a été trompé… Bon faut que j'arrête la volvic fruit moi, ça me fait écrire des trucs bizarres ! _


	12. 10 Pour survivre à Versailles 1

Auteur : Mimiko

Série :  à peu prés Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi.

Couple : 2-1 (Duo est toujours rancunier), 3+4+3????? 5X2 (sous entendu)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Mot de l'auteur : Héhé… J'aurais mis du temps pour trouver l'inspiration d'écrire celui-là. Désolé des l'attente. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que vous préfériez savoir la suite avant de m'étrangler !

Et merci à Arisa-chan, bêta lectrice à mouaaa \o/

Chapitre 10 : Pour rester en vie à Versailles (Jeux dangereux)

Le soleil se levait à peine sur les grands jardins de Versailles que le château était déjà en ébullition. Les domestiques de la nuit avaient fait place à ceux du jour, les cuisiniers préparaient les petits déjeuners, les jardiniers sortaient tailler les buissons et les fontaines s'élevèrent doucement.

Le Marquis de Chang attendait depuis un long moment déjà devant la porte de la chambre du Roi, accompagné d'autres nobles désireux d'être vu et remarqués au Levé du Roi. Devant une autre porte le même manège avait lieu, mais Wufei préférait éviter à son ami le Dauphin sa présence dés son réveil. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en quelques mésententes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les princes, princesses, comtes, ducs et barons passèrent en premier. Wufei ne se fit pas prier et s'ouvrit un passage pour passer après eux. Le Duc Kushrenada en profita pour se positionner à ses côtés et lui chuchoter :

-Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui pour préserver l'honneur de notre Reine ?

Les domestiques ouvrirent les rideaux du lit royal, découvrant le Roi et la Reine endormis de chaque côté du lit. Ils clignèrent des yeux à la lumière et se forcèrent à se réveiller sous les yeux scrutateurs de la Cour.

-A l'évidence, il ne s'est encore rien passé cette nuit… Murmura la Marquise Une prés du Duc.

Elle aspirait à devenir un jour la Duchesse Kushrenada, mais préférait attendre qu'il lui fasse signe.

- Que pensez-vous de ceci ? Demanda Dorothy en se glissant prés d'eux et en sortant un petit flacon. Dix gouttes tueraient un cheval, nous pourrions en verser quelques unes dans le verre du Marquis Maxwell ce soir…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du duc :

-Vous êtes toujours incroyablement machiavélique, Dorothy…

Le visage de Wufei s'assombrit en regardant le petit flacon violet.

Cette histoire commençait à prendre une mauvaise tournure…

oOOo

Bien loin de toutes ces considérations et beaucoup plus tard, Duo se réveillait avec délice dans sa chambre. Hilde faisait exprès de laisser la porte menant à son boudoir ouvert pour qu'il puisse sentir l'odeur de la nourriture, seule chose capable de le faire lever de son lit.

Après un brin de toilette, s'être habillé et avoir déjeuné, il recevait la visite de Quatre qui venait boire un thé en sa compagnie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être un hôte embarrassé par la conduite des employés de sa maison et trouvait bon de s'excuser à leur place.

-Tout va bien, se moqua Duo quand il lui posa la question comme tous les matins. Depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai juste été bousculé des dizaines de fois, j'ai reçu je ne sais combien de menaces de mort, six pamphlets peu appréciateurs, on m'a fait un croche pied qui m'a envoyé dans le grand bassin avec la fontaine, deux de mes repas furent poivrés, la porte que tu viens de passer à été barbouillée de sang, un serpent a été trouvé par Hilde dans mon lit, on m'a même traité de démon et l'un des chiens de Dorothy m'a poursuivi en grognant dans tout le jardin. La routine, quoi !

Quatre fit une grimace, mélange d'un sourire à la façon dont Duo prenait ces actes abominables et d'indignation pour ceux qui les commettaient.

L'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs un chinois un peu étroit d'esprit.

Hilde entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, portant une immense couleuvre dans ses mains.

-C'est le serpent en question ? Demanda Quatre à la jeune fille.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas venimeux alors Duo a décidé de le garder.

Le jeune homme à la tresse fit un sourire sadique à cette affirmation et Hilde rangea le reptile dans un panier.

-Pour décourager ceux qui oseraient entrer ici, expliqua-t-il au Dauphin.

-Ingénieux…

-De plus, je crois qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour moi… C'est mignon ces bestioles… Je l'ai appelé Napoléon !

-Moi je connais une vipère dont j'aimerais bien me débarrasser, tu veux l'adopter ? Demanda Quatre l'air de rien.

-Si tu parles de Dorothy, je ne la prendrais pour rien au monde !

-Dommage…

-Tu remarqueras quand même qu'on ne la voit plus souvent ces temps-ci, chercha à atténuer Duo.

-Oui, elle est malade. Je suis désolé d'avoir à penser ça, mais j'espère qu'elle y restera !

-En effet, ça ne te ressemble pas !

Quatre pensa qu'il était temps de revenir sur un sujet plus sérieux et commença à parler d'un ton léger tout en observant la réaction de son ami :

-Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Heero. Il me dit qu'il passe un bon automne au château, que le temps dans le sud est superbe, ils auront probablement une bonne récolte de raisins et de fruits rouges. Sa famille se porte bien (savez-tu qu'il avait trois frères ? Le premier est dans l'armée, le deuxième possède une paroisse et le dernier est encore un enfant.) et lui aussi. Le calme lui fait du bien même s'il écrit regretter notre présence. Il ajoute à la fin de sa lettre qu'il serait ravi de nous inviter chez lui, à Toulouse.

-Quel besoin a-t-il de nous étaler son bonheur, bougonna Duo, mis de mauvaise humeur.

Le prince était ravi de rappeler de temps en temps l'existence d'Heero à son ami, rien que pour voir la preuve de son amour s'afficher en grosses lettres sur son visage.

-Combien de temps depuis son départ précipité ?

-Deux mois, cracha d'un ton sec le marquis. Mais je ne veux pas le revoir.

Bien sur, Quatre cachait une part de réalité. Dans sa correspondance, le comte de Toulouse n'avait pas dissimulé ses sentiments et lui demandait de changer favorablement les impressions qu'avait Duo à son égard. Lui-même, écrivait-il, en était incapable.

Hélas, Duo était une tête de mule, et, blessé, il s'était empressé de refermer d'un coup sec son cœur.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du boudoir et posa sa tasse.

-Il va être l'heure de la messe, déclara t'il.

-Berk…

-Il faut que tu viennes ! Ne t'expose pas plus à la censure des courtisans !

-Oui je sais, mais c'est d'un chiant ces sermons et ça se répète tous les jours ! De plus je suis obligé de subir leurs regards méprisants… J'ai tendance à croire que ça leur ferait plaisir que je ne vienne pas…

-Dans l'un des cas, ils te critiqueront parce que tu es l'honteux favori du Roi et que tu t'affiche dans un lieu religieux, dans l'autre, ils te traiteront de démon, de sorcier ou de sataniste… Je croix que tu préfère le premier cas, n'est ce pas ? Le raisonna le prince.

-Allons-y ! Haut les cœurs ! Fut la seule réponse de Duo.

oOOo

Tous les jours le même rituel se produisait, le Levé du Roi et du Dauphin, la messe, le Déjeuner du Roi et du Dauphin, les promenades, les fêtes, les chasses ou les bals, le dîner et pour finir le Couché du Roi. Toutes ces cérémonies avaient fait rire Duo les premiers jours, mais au bout d'un mois, il les avait trouvées plus fatigantes et contraignantes qu'amusantes.

C'était sans oublier le moment où il devrait rejoindre le Roi dans son lit. Milliardo ne prenait plus beaucoup de peine pour lui et, mis à part les cadeaux et le fait que tout ce qu'il voulait lui été accordé, Duo ne voyait le Roi que pour coucher.

-Je suis damné Trowa ! Gémit-il quand la messe fut heureusement terminée, en tapant son pied contre un pied de table.

Le musicien fit un petit sourire avant de replonger dans son travail.

Le fait d'habiter Versailles avait au moins amené un point positif : Duo avait fait la connaissance du Baron Trowa Barton et s'était vite plut en sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque, mais le grand brun ne s'en plaignait pas en tout cas.

Il était la modestie et la discrétion personnalisées, Duo se demandait comment Quatre avait bien pût l'apercevoir dans une foule et tomber amoureux de lui. Quatre qui était presque son contraire, le soleil et la lune ensemble.

En tout cas, le marquis pouvait passer des heures à écouter le musicien de la Cour. Il préparait un nouvel opéra et avait demandé à Duo d'être son premier auditoire.

C'était à force de l'écouter que le jeune homme à la natte avait découvert qu'il parlait de Quatre. L'histoire était celle d'un jeune prince aimé de tous, généreux et courageux. Malheureusement, celui-ci doit épouser une princesse qu'il n'aime pas. Un jour qu'il fuit du château, il entend le bruit d'un instrument et le suit jusqu'à un ménestrel. Celui-ci lui raconte l'histoire de sa vie car il l'observait souvent au dessus des murs du palais et le prince, charmé, décide de le garder prés de lui à tout jamais.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te déclarer à Quatre ? Qu'il épouse la princesse de Saxe ? S'énerva Duo étant décidemment de mauvaise humeur depuis que le prince lui avait donné des nouvelles du comte de Toulouse.

-Le moment propice, répliqua doucement son vis-à-vis en pianotant sur un clavecin. Et tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres histoires d'amour !

Oui, Quatre avait mis au courant Trowa sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Heero. Son excuse avait été qu'ils ne se cachaient rien (à part leurs sentiments réciproque… La bonne blague).

Cependant, Trowa avait été aussi compréhensif que le prince et lorsque Duo lui avait demandé quel genre de sentiment il entretenait pour le prince, il lui avait répondu très franchement.

« Je suis amoureux de lui »

Sans aucune honte, comme si c'était naturel.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment naturel d'aimer un homme ? Se demandait quelque fois Duo, surtout quand il se rendait à l'église le matin pour les foutus sermons. Il regardait les confessionnaux d'un œil ardent.

Lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais été très croyant.

Quatre et Trowa n'ont rien de diabolique et pourtant ils s'aiment, pensa t'il alors qu'il se promenait avec le Dauphin dans les couloirs pour se rendre au Déjeuner du Roi.

Il scrutait le visage angélique du jeune homme et se dit que finalement, un démon ne pouvait pas l'habiter et que les règles chrétiennes, ce n'était vraiment pas important face à leurs sentiments.

-Il faudrait peut être que tu te déclare franchement à Trowa, décréta t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans le salon.

Une grande table remplie de mets était placée au centre avec deux couverts, l'un pour le Roi, l'autre pour la Reine. Ils se tenaient tout deux, droit comme des I et séparés par un espace de un mètre cinquante qui ressemblait à un gouffre pour Quatre.

-Pas tant que le Roi ne fréquentera pas la couche de la Reine. Il faut que la Reine tombe enceinte d'un garçon ! Se borna-t-il à répéter en fixant sa mère comme si ça pouvait la forcer à inspirer le Roi.

Duo pensait qu'il faisait surement du forcing sur sa mère quand ils étaient seuls. Mais la Reine Réléna était une personne fière et entêtée qui ne ferait sûrement pas le premier pas pour un homme qui ne cessait de la tromper.

De plus, elle entretenait ses sentiments pour le comte de Toulouse et l'harcelait de lettres pour qu'il revienne à Versailles.

-Il ne fréquente plus sa couche depuis que je suis son favori, non ? Demanda Duo en baissant la tête, coupable que ses agissements retombent sur son ami.

-Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi, assura le Dauphin en lui relevant le menton. Tu sais, il y a eut des tas de favorites avant toi, la dernière en date est d'ailleurs Dorothy…

-C'est vrai, réagit le jeune homme, en fait nous avons le même objectif toi et moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Toi tu veux que le Roi fréquente la Reine et moi je veux que le Roi ne me fréquente plus !

-Vu de cette façon là, c'est entièrement vrai, mais comment allons nous réussir ce prodige ?

-Pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée. Si seulement je pouvais retourner au Café, Quinze me conseillerait, il a toutes les réponses ! Mais le Roi m'interdit de quitter Versailles…

-Moi je pourrais y aller à ta place, intervint Quatre. Cet après-midi je n'ai rien de prévu !

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, leur visage s'étant détendu d'avoir trouvé une solution à tous leurs problèmes et ils purent regarder avec sérénité le couple royal.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarqué le marquis de Chang derrière eux qui avait hésité à se montrer à Quatre et qui finalement, s'était contenté de les écouter de loin. Il baissa la tête, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le Marquis Maxwell ne voulait pas fréquenter le Roi ?

Il pensa soudainement au flacon de poison et s'empressa de quitter la salle bien qu'il ait attendu trois mois pour avoir l'honneur d'y entrer.

oOOo

Une fois son repas avalé, le prince s'empressa de faire préparer son carrosse sans donner d'explications aux serviteurs. Il allait aussi changer de tenue quand il s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, entendant une mélodie magnifique.

Quatre suivit le son jusque devant la salle de musique. Pour une raison étrange, il n'entra pas et se contenta d'entrouvrir la porte pour voir son occupant.

Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait de Trowa. Lui seul pouvait jouer avec autant de talent.

Mais il ne connaissait pas cette musique. Elle lui était inconnue.

Trowa lui avait toujours fait écouter ses œuvres, même quand il s'agissait de balbutiement ou d'esquisse. Pourquoi brutalement lui avait il caché celle-là ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils, il se sentait vexé.

-Monseigneur, le carrosse est prêt, annonça avec hésitation un serviteur.

Le Dauphin se redressa brusquement de sa position d'espion, prit en faute. Il regarda sévèrement l'homme pour reprendre contenance et partit d'un pas rapide vers la Cour.

Trowa qui lui cachait quelque chose… Ca ne lui disait rien de bon !

Il monta les marches du carrosse et s'installa sur la banquette, l'esprit troublé. Puis il se reprit : Un seul problème à la fois ! Avant de s'intéresser aux cachotteries artistiques de Trowa, il devait s'occuper de donner un autre héritier à la France.

Il inspira profondément en espérant que ce Quinze, cet « homme à toutes les réponses », trouverait une solution à son problème.

Les cochers fouettèrent les chevaux et la route jusqu'à Paris commença.

Le soleil tombait sur les plaines quand ils traversèrent les remparts de la capitale. Il disparut rapidement derrière la cathédrale quand ils traversèrent l'île de Notre Dame et s'engouffrèrent dans la rue des Trois Chats pour finalement s'arrêter devant le Café des Anges.

Bizarrement, l'endroit semblait avoir perdu de sa luminosité depuis que Duo avait été en quelque sorte enlevé.

Les domestiques accueillirent Quatre avec chaleur mais furent désolé que ce ne soit pas leur jeune maître qui rentre.

-J'ai justement besoin de voir le gitan nommé Quinze pour cela, expliqua le prince.

Il fut rapidement installé derrière une table et le gitan à la peau d'albâtre s'installa devant lui :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Majesté ?

-Duo m'a dit que vous saviez tout, répondit le blond en le fixant droit dans ses yeux fins.

-Je sais presque tout, rectifia le vieillard. Tout comme je savais que Duo reviendrait pour me demander de l'aide.

-Vraiment ? Nous voudrions savoir comment faire pour que le Roi et la Reine puissent se réconcilier ?

Quinze baissa la tête et lui lança un sourire ironique qui assombrit la mine de Quatre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez en réalité. Ce que vous voulez, c'est que le Roi est un descendant masculin pour vous remplacer sur le trône !

-C'est exact. Comment ce miracle peut il se réaliser ?

-Il s'est déjà réalisé, déclara surement Quinze après une gorgée de thé.

-Comment cela ? S'exclama Quatre en sautant de sa chaise.

-Vous devez rentrer à Versailles sur le champ. Une fois que vous y serez, vous comprendrez.

-Sur le champ ? Rien ne presse.

-Si, il est fort probable qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à Duo ce soir…

-Vous en êtes sur ?

-Certain.

Quatre se mordit la lèvre avant de courir rejoindre son carrosse sans prendre le temps de saluer correctement ses hôtes.

Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son ami.

-COCHER ! Ramenez-moi à Versailles ! Ordonna-t-il en sortant la tête par la fenêtre.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait de retour avant la fin du Diner.

oOOo

Un diner sans Quatre était un diner morose pour Duo. Il était privé de son seul soutien à l'immense table où se tenait tous les nobles de Versailles.

Bien sur il y avait Trowa, mais ce dernier n'était pas un exemple d'élocution. C'est à peine si on entendait sa voix basse dans le brouhaha de la salle.

Ceux qui ne manquaient pas de le dévisager en chuchotant entre eux étaient Dorothy et toute sa clique.

Le Duc Kushrenada était un ancien colonel qui s'était rangé pour une vie de luxe et d'abondance. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, Duo avait entendu dire qu'il exécrait le Comte de Toulouse. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, c'était un bel homme imbu de sa personne.

D'ailleurs la Marquise Une semblait bénir chacune des paroles qui sortait de sa bouche. Au début, comme elle était amie avec Catherine, Duo avait cru qu'il en serait de même avec lui. Il s'était trompé.

Le jeune homme à la tresse banni ces pensées de sa tête et s'assit devant ses couverts d'argents. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête et tomba en plein dans le regard du Marquis Chang.

Ce dernier préférait en général ignorer sa présence, comme s'il était une vermine mal venue dans son champ de vision. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il le regardait profondément, avec gravité. Duo aurait presque dit qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose par la pensée.

Bah, se résonna-t-il, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de deviner les pensées du chinois.

De l'autre côté de la table, le chinois en question était tourmenté par des questions de conscience. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?

Il regarda en biais vers Dorothy qui avait sorti sur ses genoux le petit flacon de poison. Il serra les dents devant le dilemme qui s'opposait à lui.

Soit il prévenait le marquis Maxwell et perdait toute crédibilité vis-à-vis de Dorothy et de Treize, qui avaient beaucoup d'influence sur toute la Cour, soit il se contentait de regarder et il ne pourrait plus dormir la nuit ni même croiser un miroir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se disait qu'il avait peut être choisi le mauvais camp…

Il sursauta quand Dorothy se leva en prétextant un malaise, emportant le flacon avec elle. Wufei savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Il restait pourtant cloué sur sa chaise, comme si on y avait déposé de la super glue.

-Vous avez l'air nerveux Marquis, fit remarquer Treize qui gardait un flegme surnaturel compte tenu des circonstances.

La jeune femme aux cheveux platine revint à ce moment, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Wufei eut alors l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus qu'un tiers du flacon.

-J'ai eu la main lourde, plaisanta Dorothy avec un rire de harpie.

Le jeune homme oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants et se réveilla lorsque les serviteurs arrivèrent dans la salle avec le pichet de vin.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin !

Les serpents inoffensifs et les quolibets, tout ça avait été orchestré par lui, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de tuer quelqu'un, surtout d'une façon aussi lâche.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Maxwell ne le croirait jamais après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir !

Le pichet arriva sur la table et tous les verres furent servis. Wufei regarda avec appréhension le liquide bordeaux qui tournait dans son verre. Une seule gorgée et c'était l'empoisonnement…

Dorothy se leva en brandissant sa coupe vers sa victime :

-C'est au Marquis Maxwell que revient l'honneur de trinquer aujourd'hui ! Annonça-t-elle avec un immense sourire hypocrite.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas la menace car il se leva à son tour et brandit son verre.

Wufei avait les yeux fixé sur la coupe.

Il n'entendait même plus les sons autour de lui. Dans sa tête c'était : « Non ne bois pas ! Non ne bois pas ! Non ne bois pas ! Je t'en pris par le Ciel ne bois pas !!!! »

La coupe de verre se rapprochait de ses lèvres. Wufei serra les poings tout en continuant de prier intérieurement. Le liquide rouge commença à basculer jusqu'à toucher les lèvres puis sa langue.

Wufei sauta comme si un ressort se trouvait sur ses fesses, sortit son épée, et d'un coup précis, envoya le verre s'écraser contre le mur.

Duo en resta tétanisé et immobile, une légère éraflure à la main.

Trowa se leva et l'examina avant de se retourner vers le chinois qui rengainait son épée en soufflant de soulagement :

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Wufei ?

-Le vin était empoisonné ! Je le sais, c'est la Marquise Catalonia qui l'a fait ! Annonça-t'il bravement, sachant qu'après avoir dénoncé la marquise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses bagages et quitter Versailles.

-Empoisonné ? Répéta Duo, toujours un peu choqué.

Dorothy se leva sous les regards de l'assemblée:

-Non c'est faux je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis une innocente ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus aigu que d'habitude.

-Marquise… Commença Trowa, ses mots sortant de sa gorge comme un grondement de fauve.

Il ne put continuer car Duo tituba, portant la main à sa tête :

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Tu as bu de ce vin ?!

-Juste un peu… Gémit-il avant de s'effondrer à terre.

Au même moment, la marquise Catalonia s'écroula elle aussi, inconsciente.

-VITE ! APPELEZ UN MEDECIN !

_Le mot de l'auteur :_

_Ouf.. Voila le chapitre est terminé. Pauvre Duo, mais pauvre Duo… Je lui en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs… J'ai __presque__ honte !!!_


	13. 11 Pour survivre à Versailles 2

Auteur : Mimiko

Série : Complot à Versailles…ah non : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC et yaoi.

Couple : 2-1 (Duo est toujours rancunier), 1+2 ????? 3+4+3????? 5X2 (sous entendu)

Disclaimer : Ouinnnnnn pas à moiiiiii. Mais le petit Lionel est à moi wooh un chibi Heero !

Mot de l'auteur : Wooh comme je me suis fait incendier pour le dernier chapitre… (Bien que ça m'a amusé de me faire qualifier de sadique. Vous ne le saviez pas déjà ???? huhuhuh !!!) Bon bref… J'espère que ce chapitre apaisera vos cœur (ou pas…) en tout cas, pour compenser… J'ai été RAPIDE !!!

Chapitre 11 : Pour rester en vie à Versailles (La lettre)

Le couché du soleil venait nimber les champs d'or. Une douce chaleur embaumait la fin de cette journée. Heero soupira en abandonnant son roman, se relevant en position assise pour admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à lui.

Les paysannes lui adressèrent des signes de la main tout en portant leurs grands paniers remplis de blé pour l'engranger. Il se décida finalement à se lever de l'herbe. Il se trouvait sur une colline qui surplombait toute la propriété de sa famille.

Son cheval lui donna un coup de tête dans le dos et le jeune homme se retourna pour lui donner des petites tapes dans l'encolure.

-Mais oui, on va rentrer, déclara t'il en l'enfourchant et en partant au galop à travers le pré.

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté de la colline, il put admirer le château qui était la demeure des Yuy.

C'était une belle construction de pierres blanches et de briques rouges, percée de nombreuses fenêtres et recouverte d'un toit de tuiles. A droite et attachée au bâtiment principal se trouvait une serre remplie de plantes exotiques et qui servait aux invitations. Elle avait longtemps était la fierté de feu sa mère.

Le comte se souvenait encore des gouters passés à l'intérieur avec elle et ses deux frères aînés. Maintenant la serre était bien souvent vide et servait à son usage personnel.

Tout autour du château se trouvait un jardin et derrière, un potager. L'écurie se trouvait aussi là, avec pas moins de vingt bêtes de races. Le chenil se tenait à côté avec sa meute de magnifiques chiens, des « braques français ».

Il fallait dire qu'une de ses passions était la chasse. Ce qui s'expliquait facilement, car son domaine était composé de soixante pour cent de forêt et que son père l'avait initié très tôt à la chasse, au tir et au dressage pour qu'il puisse le suivre, lui et ses deux frères, dans leurs escapades qui duraient parfois plusieurs jours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut un peu tard que son cheval l'avait conduit jusqu'à son box au lieu de le laisser devant les portes du château.

-Très bien… A cause de toi je vais devoir rentrer à pied, lui lança t'il en le débarrassant de son harnachement.

Il voulut le brosser, mais le vieux palefrenier lui déclara qu'il s'en occuperait.

Heero le remercia et rejoignit le château pour l'heure du diner. Il en connaissait un qui râlerait un moment s'il faisait attendre sa famille.

Ou plus précisément ce qui lui restait de famille. Son père était mort à la guerre, sa mère n'avait pas supporté d'accoucher d'un quatrième, son plus grand frère était sur les champs de bataille et son autre grand frère était devenu religieux. Il ne restait plus à demeure que son grand père, lui et son petit frère de sept ans, Lionel.

A son entrée, le majordome s'empressa de lui dire qu'il avait reçu des lettres en son absence.

Heero approuva d'être mis au courant et, plutôt que de rejoindre le séjour, marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Lionel râlerait, mais tant pis.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau et eut la surprise d'y découvrir son grand père dans un fauteuil, devant l'âtre. Il lui jeta un regard de ses yeux gris acier, souriant légèrement à son petit fils. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa cane, dont le pommeau représentait une tête de loup.

-Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il, car malgré son vieil âge, il restait le maître de la famille.

-Je suis parti me promener.

-J'espère que tu ne néglige pas tes fonctions ?

-Nullement grand père, répliqua Heero d'un ton un peu sec en passant les lettres les unes après les autres avec impatience.

Finalement, il en trouva une qui l'intéressait plus que toutes les autres. C'était une missive de Quatre. Il s'empressa de la décacheter avec un couteau pour parcourir avidement les quelques lignes un peu moins soignées que d'habitude, car écrite plus vite.

-Des nouvelles de Versailles ? Demanda le doyen, son sourire s'allongeant.

Il arrivait très souvent à Jean Yuy, alias J, de se demander comment se débrouillait Duo Maxwell.

Heero pâlit en lisant ce qui était écrit, ce qui alarma légèrement l'ancêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un de mes amis… A été victime d'un empoisonnement… Il tient le lit depuis deux jours et demi…

Heero retourna la lettre pour voir quel jour elle avait été écrite avant de continuer :

-Ca fait une semaine ! J'espère qu'il va mieux… Lança-t-il en essayant de calmer l'anxiété qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

-Que font-ils pour le soigner ?

-Des saignées, répondit Heero et Jean Yuy acquiesça de la tête, mais ça le rend faible.

-C'est le seul moyen de purger le mal, tu le sais bien.

-Oui mais… Ca ne me rassure pas tellement qu'on ait tenté de le tuer. Surtout que Quatre ne révèle pas l'identité de l'empoisonneur, ni s'il a été appréhendé… Et s'il tentait de le tuer à nouveau ?

Le vieillard regarda en silence son petit fils faire les cents pas dans la pièce en parlant pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Duo et il arrivait déjà à mettre Heero dans cet état ! Finalement, il l'avait un peu sous-estimé.

-On ne sait jamais… Je vais préparer mes affaires… Demander à ce qu'on me prépare le cheval le plus rapide… Retourner à Versailles… Et puis… Et puis… Continuait Heero qui n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Chercher son agresseur et le tuer ? Ou alors… Le protéger nuit et jour au cas où on retenterait quelque chose? Mon Dieu, non, après ce qui était arrivé, Duo ne voudrait même plus le voir. Alors rester pour le protéger !

-Et si tu l'invitais au château pour la fête que nous tenons tous les ans à la fin des vendanges ? Proposa J, l'air de rien, ce qui fit stopper net son petit fils.

Il connaissait le caractère opiniâtre d'Heero, il savait qu'une fois décidé, il aurait pu réellement monter sur son cheval et galoper nuit et jour jusqu'à Versailles.

-Mais oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! Réalisa t'il en s'installant à son bureau et en s'emparant de sa plume et de son papier à lettre. En plus ce ne sera pas suspect puisque j'y invite tous les ans mes amis !

-Suspect ?

-Préviens Lionel que je ne dine pas ce soir !

-Très bien, nous ferons un tête à tête, je suis sûr que ton petit frère va adorer, répliqua le vieillard avec un sourire sadique avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel surgit dans le bureau en demandant l'asile politique.

oOOo

« Promenons nous dans les bois… Pendant que le loup n'y est pas… Si le loup y était… Il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas ! Il nous mangera pas ! »

Il se trouvait dans une chambre éclairée de lumière blanche. Il y avait un petit lit et une armoire dans un coin, un coffre à jouet dans un autre. Devant lui se tenait un miroir et une femme brossait avec douceur ses longs cheveux châtains en chantant une comptine.

Cette femme semblait beaucoup aimer chanter. Elle avait une voix magnifique.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front brulant et partit se mettre au piano.

Brutalement il se trouvait dans une petite salle contenant uniquement l'instrument en bois laqué.

Il avait chaud.

La musique qu'elle jouait, il la connaissait.

Elle lui tendit une main et il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, s'asseyant sur les replis de sa robe de satin.

Elle sentait le thym et les fraises des bois.

L'atmosphère était d'un calme presque divin, puis brutalement, quelque chose vint le briser. Il y eu dans l'air quelque chose de malsain.

Il avait encore plus chaud.

La silhouette noire d'un homme. Dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme jaillit dans la pièce et attrapa les cheveux de la femme pour la jeter à terre.

Il avait peur. Il avait chaud.

L'homme hurlait, mais il ne l'entendait pas. La femme tournait la tête vers le sol. L'homme la blessait. Il voulut la consoler mais l'homme s'empara violemment de son bras et le traina loin d'elle :

-MAMAN ! MAMAN ! NON MAMAAAN !!!!

oOOo

« Maman… Maman… Non… Maman… »

Trowa laissa ses notes pour jeter un coup œil inquiet sur Duo. Cela faisait une semaine que la fièvre ne le lâchait pas et le faisait délirer. La jeune servante du marquis, une jeune fille nommée Hilde, ne cessait de se ronger les sangs en s'activant dans tous les sens pour finalement revenir vers le malade, le regarder avec affection et angoisse, lui caresser maternellement les cheveux et repartir s'occuper dans les appartements en marmonnant des malédictions envers la marquise Catalonia.

Le Roi passait brièvement le voir en début de semaine, le regardait gravement pendant quelques minutes avant de renvoyer tous les médecins qu'il jugeait incapables et d'en engager d'autres.

Mais le plus amusant, si Trowa pouvait se permettre ce qualificatif dans sa tête seulement, c'était Wufei qui, rongé par la culpabilité, venait tous les jours voir s'il ne pouvait rien faire et trainait dans les pattes d'Hilde en formant un duo de lamentation. Il hurlait aussi sur les médecins et avait demandé des spécialistes venu tout droit de Chine.

Le brun sourit en le voyant justement rentrer dans la pièce avec un air pincé.

-Comment va-t-il ? Le questionna Wufei, même s'il lui suffisait d'observer devant lui pour le savoir.

-Son état est stationnaire, répondit Trowa.

Le marquis soupira avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'y asseoir. Avec un air grave, il fixa le visage aux traits si fins et crispé par la douleur. Duo respirait par saccade, de la sueur coulant le long de ses joues et il s'agitait dans son sommeil, des mots échappant parfois ses lèvres :

« Père… Non… Père… Je vous en pris… »

-On dirait qu'il fait toujours le même cauchemar, remarqua le baron avant de se taire, surpris par l'attitude soudaine de son ami.

Wufei venait de prendre un linge dans l'écuelle qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et la plongeant dans l'eau fraîche, il rafraichit le visage du souffrant.

Hilde qui passait devant la porte a ce moment là, poussa un petit cri et fut aussitôt sur le noble :

-Je vous en pris Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à faire ça !

-Ca va, grommela t'il d'un air bourru en évitant le regard de Trowa et son inévitable petit sourire en coin.

Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu en lui donnant son « tour-de-garde-du-malade-Duo-que-des-gens-méchants-veulent-tuer » (Trowa n'étais pas aussi doué qu'Heero au pistolet mais il se débrouillait mieux que d'autre, quand à Quatre, l'escrime n'avait aucun secret pour lui.) pour aller voir Dorothy. Il aurait adoré ce moment d'intense émotion du « froid chinois au cœur d'or ».

Il se demanda d'ailleurs si tout se passait bien pour Quatre.

Ce dernier lui faisait un peu peur depuis qu'il était revenu de Paris et avait appris pour les malaises de Duo et de Dorothy.

oOOo

Dans une autre chambre du palais de Versailles, décorée de peinture ou de statues à l'effigie de sa propriétaire et encombrée de chiens, de paniers pour chiens ou de jouets pour chien, se tenait la deuxième souffrante du château.

Dorothy était une très belle femme quand elle dormait. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux longs semblables à des fils d'or, ses cils étaient long, tout comme ses sourcils, sa peau était blanche et ses lèvres roses et fraiches. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit qui la mettait plus en valeur que ces immenses robes qu'elle et la Reine affectionnaient.

Oui, Dorothy était une femme inoffensive quand ses yeux étaient fermés.

Quatre s'était assis sur un fauteuil, à son chevet, et la regardait tranquillement se reposer.

Il avait banni du lit trois de ses chiens qui le regardaient en grommelant, mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur celui-ci, préféra rester à distance, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle finit par ouvrir doucement les paupières, puis par tourner lentement la tête. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Dorothy se leva sur son séant, l'air confuse et brossa machinalement ses cheveux de la main avant de se tourner totalement vers le prince.

-Monseigneur ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Lança-t-elle en essayant de prendre contenance. Depuis quand êtes vous là ?

-Depuis un moment, répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

-Je suis désolé, vous avez dû vous ennuyer à attendre que je me réveille !

Le jeune homme rit doucement en faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête.

-Non… J'étais en train de prier pour que ce soit un garçon ! Répondit-il en croisant les jambes devant lui.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'obscurcit et elle détourna la tête.

-Alors c'est pour ça… Fit-elle d'une voix basse et blessée.

-J'avoue avoir été agréablement surpris en apprenant que vous étiez enceinte de mon père, ma chère, continua le prince d'une voix doucereuse.

-Ooh… Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Gémit la femme.

-Moi non plus, depuis le temps que j'attends que ma mère enfante d'un nouvel héritier, il se trouve que c'est ma pire ennemie qui s'en occupe, c'est assez ironique. Mais ne craignez rien ma chère Dorothy, je ferais tout pour que cet enfant vienne au monde. J'ai appelé les meilleurs médecins pour ça…

Dorothy se retourna, les larmes aux yeux pour faire face au sourire cruel du jeune homme.

-J'éspere que ce serra une fille ! Cracha-t-elle.

Le sourire de Quatre s'allongea encore et il se leva de sa chaise pour venir se mettre juste en face de sa vis-à-vis.

-Oh non… Ma chère Dorothy, il vaut mieux que tu espères aussi avoir un garçon, car si ce n'est pas le cas le jour de l'accouchement, je n'hésiterais pas à dévoiler certaines petites choses à mon père, déclara t'il en faisant tourner le petit flacon de poison au bout de ses doigts. Il y a toujours des places vides à la Bastille si l'on ne te condamne pas pour sorcellerie après maintes tortures pour finalement être brûlée en place publique…

Le si beau visage de Dorothy se décomposa et elle explosa en pleurs en se cachant la tête dans ses draps.

Quatre n'eut aucune pitié, après tout, à cause d'elle, Duo allait peut être mourir… D'ailleurs, il l'aurait probablement tuée lui-même s'il n'avait pas appris qu'elle portait la promesse de sa liberté. Il s'éloigna et se détourna du lit.

Quinze n'avait pas menti. Le miracle s'était déjà produit et il s'était baladé sous son nez pendant tout ce temps là…

-Monseigneur… Soupira la jeune femme qui s'était un peu calmée, c'est juste pour ce Baron que vous faites tout ça ? Ce Trowa Barton ? Je sais que j'ai été cruelle avec vous, mais c'était parce que j'étais jalouse et que vous ne me remarquiez pas ! En réalité je suis amoureuse de vous depuis la première fois que je vous ais vu !

-Je le sais, répondit calmement le prince sans la regarder, fixant la porte qui menait au salon, c'est pour ça que j'étais pareillement cruel avec vous, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je voulais que vous vous lassiez de moi.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour me rapprocher de vous ? Devenir la première demoiselle de la Reine ? Devenir la favorite du Roi ?

-Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous avez pût croire que je prendrais quelque chose que mon père a déjà eu, mais je vous pardonnais. En revanche pour ce que vous avez fait à Duo, je ne peux pas vous pardonner.

-De toute façon, le Roi ne reconnaitra jamais cet enfant !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ma chère, votre fils sera Roi de France et vous, vous vivrez confortablement jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…

Dorothy lança à nouveau un petit sanglot et Quatre décida qu'il était temps de quitter cette pièce pour rejoindre son Trowa.

-Mangez salé Dorothy, il parait que ça permet d'avoir des garçons ! Lança-t-il avant de la laisser seule avec son chagrin.

oOOo

La nuit était tombée lorsque le coursier postal arriva à Versailles, gardant dans son sac des enveloppes provenant du Comte de Toulouse. Il laissa son cheval entre les mains d'un garçon d'écurie et parti à la recherche d'un majordome qui pourrait prendre ses lettres.

Il se trouvait justement que Pagan, l'intendant Royal, passait dans le coin pour vérifier qu'un de ses pages ne faisait pas des galipettes avec une des filles de chambres comme la dernière fois.

Il aperçut le jeune homme et le débarrassa de sa charge avant de lui proposer de dormir dans les écuries pour la nuit.

Ainsi le destin fut scellé.

Quand Pagan aperçut la lettre adressée au Marquis Maxwell, il fit ce que le Roi lui avait ordonné de faire et la déchira, avant de la jeter dans le feu.

oOOo

-Quatre ! Ey Quatre ! Tu prends toute la place dans le lit !

Le Dauphin ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir où il était. Rapidement, tout lui revint à l'esprit : il était dans la chambre de Duo.

-Et pourquoi tout le monde dort ici ? Continua la personne qui parlait. Argh ! Et que fait le Marquis Chang dans ma chambre !

Quatre se réveilla immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix :

-Duo ! Lança t-il, content de le savoir réveillé et assez en forme pour râler.

Il avait repris des couleurs et regardait de ses grands yeux bleu perplexes le monde qui se trouvait sur son lit. Quatre s'était étalé pendant son sommeil et prenait toute la partie droite du lit, Trowa s'était endormi depuis son fauteuil à droite, la tête dans ses bras juste à côté de celle de Quatre. Wufei dormait à sa gauche, lui aussi à moitié sur le lit et à moitié par terre. Et pour finir, Hilde avait pris place en bas de sa couche. Tout ce beau monde semblait s'être réunit pour lui fournir une bouillotte géante.

-Euh… Fit Quatre d'un air gêné, c'est le groupe de « tour-de-garde-du-malade-Duo-que-des-gens-méchant-veulent-tuer » !

-Hein ?

-On a tenté de t'empoisonner ! Lui rappela le blond, il est normal qu'on s'inquiète.

Duo essaya de se concentrer une seconde, mais un mal de crâne l'en empêcha, ainsi se prit il la tête en gémissant.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un défilé de fiacre !

-Deux semaines de fièvre, de saignées, de décoctions bizarres ramenées par Wufei et de rituels de désenvoûtement, expliqua le Dauphin en s'étirant et en descendant du lit.

-Attends ! Reprit Duo, ce n'est pas Dorothy qui a voulu me tuer ? Il suffit de la mettre en prison et voila !

-Non, ce n'est pas si simple, Wufei nous a apprit qu'ils étaient plus nombreux et qu'ils avaient formé une sorte de société secrète dont lui-même n'est que très peu au courant puisqu'il n'est qu'un petit marquis.

-Ah…

-En plus… Commença Quatre avant de se pencher vers l'oreille du jeune homme pour lui chuchoter : Je ne pouvais pas mettre Dorothy en prison puisqu'elle est enceinte de mon père.

Les sourcils de Duo montèrent de plusieurs crans à cette nouvelle, avant qu'il n'enlace Quatre tellement il était heureux pour lui.

-C'est fantastique !

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était en train d'enlacer le Dauphin de France qui était tout crispé d'étonnement.

-Oups… Désolé Quatre.

-Parfois je me demande comment tu as été élevé… Soupira le Prince sans pour autant lui en tenir rigueur.

Le Marquis de Chang se réveilla à ce moment. Il cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait sous son nez quelque chose de tiède et de glissant. De plusieurs couleurs et recouvert d'écaille. Il fit un bond en arrière en découvrant le serpent qui était sorti de son panier pour dormir avec les autres prés de Duo.

-RAAAAAHHH QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT LA ÇA !!!!! Hurla-t-il en cherchant son épée, réveillant Hilde et Trowa qui ouvrit a-demi les yeux avant de décider qu'il avait envie de dormir encore un peu.

Duo s'empressa de se mettre entre le serpent et Wufei :

-Non arrête ! Napoléon est incapable de faire du mal a quiconque !

-Napoléon ?! Répéta Wufei, abasourdi. Tu veux dire que tu as adopté cette chose et que tu lui as donné un nom ?

-Oui ! Répondit Duo d'un air de gamin obstiné.

-Et moi qui l'avais mis là en espérant que tu détalerais de peur… Ohlala… Je sens un mal de tête poindre…

-Moi aussi… Murmura Duo avant de réaliser qu'il était trop faible sur ses jambes et que sa tête lui tournait. Il tomba de déséquilibre dans les bras de Wufei sans pouvoir se rattraper à autre chose.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour te lever ! Répliqua Quatre en aidant Wufei à le remettre dans son lit.

-Mais… J'aime pas rester couché à rien faire ! Répliqua le jeune homme à la tresse un peu défaite en replongeant dans ses coussins.

Il regarda d'un air d'envie Trowa qui dormait toujours à côté sans que rien ne puisse le réveiller.

Quand il tourna la tête pour essayer d'argumenter sur le bien fondé de le laisser faire quelque pas dans le jardin, une mixture noirâtre apparut sous son nez.

-Tiens ! C'est un reconstituant, déclara Wufei alors que Duo le prenait dans ses mains. Ca vient de Chine !

-Ca sent bizarre, c'est quoi ? Demanda le malade.

-C'est de l'algue noir mélangé avec des pattes de tritons, des œufs de grenouilles et… ânonna le chinois alors que le visage de Duo se figeait d'effroi.

Quatre s'empressa de le faire taire d'un geste :

-Tu n'as aucune pédagogie ! Lui murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Duo : Mais non ! Wufei plaisantait, c'est juste quelques plantes médicinales et de la mûre !

-Tu es sur ? Fit Duo en le regardant avec suspicion.

-Mais oui ! C'est bon pour toi !

Duo regarda à nouveau le gobelet et après s'être pincé le nez, l'avala d'un coup sec avant de faire une horrible grimace :

- Ca n'a vraiment pas le goût de mûre… Lâcha-t-il alors que Quatre et Hilde éclataient de rire.

Wufei toussota légèrement pour cacher son éclat, mais ne pût confondre son sourire.

Un homme choisi ce moment inopportun pour gratter à la porte. Hilde courut lui ouvrir pendant que Quatre reprenait contrôle de lui-même.

Pagan arriva avec la jeune fille et se fendit d'une courbette :

-Monseigneur, Baron et Marquis… Oh Marquis Maxwell, le Roi sera ravi de savoir que vous allez mieux !

Duo eut du mal à sourire mais se força en se disant qu'intérieurement, il n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout du tout, envie de voir son Monarque. Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'en fait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait aimé voir à son chevet…

-Je viens vous amener des lettres qui sont arrivées hier soir, déclara l'intendant en les tendant au Dauphin avant de saluer de nouveau et de repartir.

-Elles sont de Heero ! S'exclama Quatre en tendant la sienne à Wufei et en posant celle de Trowa prés de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était adressée à Duo.

Celui-ci s'était enfoncé encore plus dans ses coussins en entendant le nom d'Heero. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Et puis… Un horrible pincement de cœur lui vrillait la poitrine en constatant que le comte de Toulouse avait envoyé une lettre à tous ses amis, sauf à lui. Il ne le considérait donc même pas comme son ami !

-C'est son invitation habituelle pour la fête de la fin des vendanges, remarqua Wufei.

-En effet, approuva Quatre, le regard sombre.

Pourquoi Heero n'avait pas envoyé d'invitation à Duo ? Alors qu'il écrivait dans toutes ses correspondances qu'il voulait le revoir. Ca n'avait pas de sens !

-Le Marquis Maxwell n'a rien reçu ? Demanda alors Wufei avec autant de tact qu'un balai à brosse alors que Duo et Quatre pratiquaient depuis l'arrivée des lettres, l'art d'ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce.

Duo se renfrogna et Quatre ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec tristesse. Il se reçut immédiatement un coussin dans la figure.

-SORTEZ ! Cria brutalement Duo.

-Mais ?

-SORTTEZZZ !!! Répéta-t-il en envoyant des coussins sur les gens présent dans la pièce, expulsant Quatre, Wufei et Hilde qui fermèrent les portes de sa chambre derrière eux.

Le prince lança un regard menaçant à Wufei :

-Tu n'aurais pas pût te taire juste pour une fois ?

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Et… Est-ce correct d'envoyer des polochons sur le Dauphin ?

Quatre resta stoïque et alla s'appuyer contre le battant de la porte :

-Je l'ai bien mérité j'imagine… De toute façon, si j'ai accepté de me faire déloger de cette chambre, c'est parce que Trowa y est toujours. Il le calmera.

Et puis il avait assez de jugeote pour comprendre que le jeune homme désirait rester seul face à ce qu'il considérait comme un nouveau rejet. Ce qui le ramenait à la question :

Pourquoi n'y avait il pas d'invitation pour Duo ?

Foi de Prince, il allait mettre cette affaire au clair !

_A suivre… _

_Le mot de l'auteur__ : Je me suis bien amusée dans ce chapitre. Désolé s'il part parfois en n'importe quoi, mais il fallait détendre l'atmosphère après les anciens chapitres ! _


	14. 12 Pour prendre une décision

Auteur : Mimiko

Série : Just wild beat communication…

Genre : UA, OOC (meuh naaaan) et yaoi.

Couple : 2+1 (Shinigami se réveille !), 1+2 ????? 3+4+3????? 6X2 (sous entendu)

Disclaimer : Zut Flute, on le dira jamais assez, mais ces beaux jeunes hommes ne sont pas de mon invention

Mot de l'auteur : o' Ohoh, heureusement que personne ne lis ce qui est écrit au dessus du mot de l'auteur (comment ça vous lisez pas non plus ce mot ?!?!). J'avais écrit dans les autres chapitres 5x2 (sous entendu) au lieu de 6x2… (Wufei pardonne moi…). Je l'ai corrigé pour celui là ! Après… Oui, oui… J'ai vraiment pris mon temps pour ce chapitre ! chibi eyes Mais ne me tuez pas, je me rattraperais un jour ! (…ou pas !). Sinon… Encore une fois : MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS /danse de la joie/ J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (je suis une tête de linotte) Voila ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Pour prendre une décision (Curiosité)

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut »

La maxime tant utilisée dans le reste du monde n'avait hélas pas beaucoup de supporters à Versailles. La curiosité était, en réalité, la seule chose qui pouvait être utile dans le château pour rester en vie.

Laisser traîner ses oreilles pouvait vous apprendre qui sera derrière votre dos pour vous poignarder à la moindre faiblesse, ou alors tout simplement vous éviter de mourir d'ennui sous un escalier.

Chacun se régalait de la moindre rumeur et du plus petit ragot comme des charognards affamés, sans aucun scrupule. Que ce soit la marquise Des Claux qui cachait un énorme bouton sous son éventail ou le marquis de Valois qui invitait des prostitués dans son château, chacun y allait de ses petites anecdotes.

Et quand il n'y avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, on ressortait des vieux placards poussiéreux, les scandales qui avaient autrefois nourris copieusement les soirées d'hiver.

Tout cela, Quatre l'avait compris très tôt. En réalité, il fit preuve d'une intelligence vive et précoce dés l'âge de cinq ans qui lui fit comprendre que, pour son propre bien, il devait la cacher. Il joua alors le gamin imbécile jusqu'à sa majorité et les ennemis de la Royauté furent ravi que le Dauphin se révèle être un enfant stupide qui serait manipulable une fois sur le trône. Les femmes n'avaient pas eu peur de jaser et jacasser devant cet enfant simple d'esprit qui grignotait silencieusement des gâteaux secs.

Ainsi, pendant dix ans, il avait emmagasiné de précieux renseignements, repéré la mauvaise graine et le jour de sa majorité, se révéla au monde entier et fit ce que la Cour se souvient comme une purge de Versailles.

Le bourreau n'eut jamais autant de victimes de sang noble que cette année là.

Depuis, Quatre était un homme craint et respecté, mais aussi aimé de la plupart de son château. Il avait su instaurer un climat de confiance absolu qui contrastait énormément avec ce qu'il avait fait et était capable de refaire. Sa curiosité avait toujours été sa plus fidèle amie et jusqu'ici, seule Dorothy avait été assez forte pour être son ennemie. Maintenant qu'elle était à terre, le prince se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec sa curiosité dans le jardin : un nouveau mystère s'offrait à lui. Où était passée la lettre de Duo ? Car il était sur et certain qu'Heero avait envoyé ses invitations pour sauver le nouveau marquis de la Cour, si ce n'est du Roi lui-même…

Sa curiosité était devant lui, elle avait un nom et un visage : Iria Winner, une jeune fille de quatorze ans blonde au teint blanc, dans une légère robe à collerette bleu pastel.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun : la première était qu'on leur donnait tout les deux le bon Dieu sans confession. La deuxième était qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.

Iria était une demi-sœur que le Roi n'avait jamais reconnue. Sa mère était malheureusement morte et Quatre l'avait recueillie auprès de lui en lui proposant de devenir une de ses ombres.

-Sais-tu quelque chose sur cette histoire de lettre ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient appuyé chacun d'un côté d'un mur de sapinette peu épais.

-Pour l'instant, je sais juste que le coursier les a remis directement à Pagan… mais nul n'a put me dire combien il y en avait au départ.

-Je vois… Continu encore ton enquête.

-Bien Monsieur, mais j'ai du nouveau à propos de l'autre enquête… Souffla Iria.

-Ah oui ?

-Le Père Maxwell n'a jamais eu de frère, et aussi loin que l'on remonte dans la généalogie, il est impossible qu'il existe un Duo Maxwell. De plus, tout le monde peut assurer que sa famille était honnête et qu'il ne peut pas être le fruit d'une prostitué ou d'un adultère.

-…

Quatre resta songeur à ce que venait de lui apprendre Iria. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça quand il lui avait demandé de faire une petite enquête sur la famille Maxwell.

-Le notaire avait l'air louche quand je lui posais des questions sur le testament : il bégayait. Je crois que je vais retourner lui faire une petite visite, déclara la jeune fille.

-Très bien…

Oui, la curiosité pouvait parfois être un gros défaut.

Aujourd'hui, le petit Prince avait peur de perdre un ami en qui il avait confiance à cause d'elle.

oOOo

_-Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais ils étaient tellement sales de poussière et d'autres choses qu'on ne l'aurait pas deviné. Ses habits étaient vieux et déchirés, sa peau couverte d'hématomes et de croûtes de sang. _

_-Je pleurs parce que je suis toute seule ! _

_-Les garçons ne pleurent pas ! Répliqua son ainé._

_-Je ne suis pas un garçon ! Je suis une fille !_

_Son vis-à-vis resta circonspect un instant, avant de donner un coup dans son entre jambe avec un sourire goguenard :_

_-Me fait pas rire fillette, ce qui a là, ça ne se trouve pas sous les jupes des dames ! Et pas la peine de tirer tes cheveux, ils sont longs, mais les miens aussi !_

_Il sortit de derrière son dos une fine tresse couleur paille, se réjouissant de l'air étonné de son cadet._

_-Comment tu t'appelles fillette ?_

_-… Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus…_

_-Bah alors tu seras fillette. Moi je m'appelle Solo ! _

_-Solo…_

_-Et si t'as pas de maisons, tu peux venir avec moi ! Nous sommes les indésirables !_

_-Les indésirables ?_

_-Oui, des enfants de putains, enfanté dans un coin de rue et laissé sur place. La pourriture des égouts de Paris !_

oOOo

La lumière entrait en grands rayons dans la chambre quand Duo se réveilla. Hier, après le départ forcé du Dauphin, de Chang et de Hilde, il avait gardé le lit, trop faible pour sortir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car avec la frustration et la colère qu'il avait accumulé, il aurait probablement tué la première personne qu'il aurait eu sous la main.

Les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Mais à son grand étonnement, Heero Yuy avait réussi à briser son cœur une deuxième fois.

Il avait pourtant essayé. Il s'était répété et re-répété que c'était du passé, qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de ce con qui avait un balai dans le cul et qui restait pétrifié sur place quand on avait besoin de son aide. Il ne pouvait PAS être amoureux de lui.

Solo, il avait été amoureux de lui : il était beau pour un gosse des rues, il avait de l'insolence, de la hargne, de la niaque et il parlait toujours avec tellement de fierté et d'éclats qu'il ressentait pour lui une admiration sans faille.

Bon, il était un peu injuste d'essayer de comparer Heero Yuy à son amourette d'enfance…

Mais il ne pouvait pas ressentir l'envie de rester à ses côtés. Avoir envie de le baiser, Ok, c'était compréhensible, tout être humain normalement constitué et étant au moins bisexuel, fondrait devant son corps d'Apollon grec réincarné. Mais de là à se supporter tout les jours ce caractère de… Enfin bref, il s'était fait une raison.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il de la _jalousie_ ???????

Jalousie parce qu'il avait été le seul oublié de la fête. Jalousie parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire partie de son monde ou être à ses côtés comme Quatre, Trowa ou ce marquis.

Non. Heero l'avait rejeté, peut être même oublié depuis le temps…

Dieu que ça faisait mal !!!

Duo se recroquevilla dans ses couettes, ses bras entourant son torse.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal !!!

C'était une autre sorte de poison que celui de Dorothy qui s'influait doucement dans ses veines pour arriver à son cœur, seul point sensible de son être.

On pouvait le blesser, on pouvait le violer, on pouvait l'utiliser, on pouvait le tuer. Il s'en foutait, il restait de marbre. C'était qu'un gosse des rues qui avait dû s'endurcir pour perdre le surnom affectif de « fillette » pour devenir Duo, « l'autre Solo ».

Un goût amer s'infiltra dans sa gorge. Penser à Solo n'allait pas le réconforter.

La double porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et il fit un bond en arrière quand un missile blond monta sur son lit pour se mettre face à face. Œil bleu clair dans œil bleu cobalt.

Quatre avait une étrange expression sur le visage. Un mélange de contrariété, d'incertitude et… D'appréhension ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Quatre ? Demanda Duo, bien incapable de lâcher son regard.

Celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux. Il était décidément étrange, et surtout, il n'était pas honnête. Ca sautait aux yeux. Mais bon, Quatre restait le Dauphin et si le Dauphin désirait cacher quelque chose, ce n'était pas Duo qui s'en mêlerait…

Est qu'il venait bien de penser ça ? C'était lui qui n'était pas honnête : il ADORAIT se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas !

-Rien… Pour l'instant… Fit il à voix basse, avant de se reprendre : Et toi comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ton corps a fini de vaincre le poison ?

-Je crois… Je vais mieux en tout cas… Répondit le jeune homme t'un ton lointain.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Il commençait à étouffer ici avec tout le monde à ses petits soins, mais en même temps, il gardait l'excuse de sa santé pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Il n'était pas fou et il savait qu'on voulait toujours sa mort.

-Physiquement oui, mais à l'intérieur ? Reprit le blond d'une voix douce en soulevant quelques mèches de sa frange.

Duo leva la tête, exaspéré : pourquoi fallait-il que Quatre mette toujours le doigt à là où ça faisait mal ? Ce petit était démoniaque : derrière son sourire innocent, se cache des yeux qui voient tout. Duo s'apprêta à cracher le morceau, bien à contre cœur quand une voix le devança :

-Voici un spectacle bien contestable, remarqua Trowa, adossé contre la porte, regardant le plafond d'un air indéchiffrable.

Quatre tourna immédiatement la tête vers le nouveau venu, puis s'aperçut qu'il était à moitié à califourchon sur Duo et qu'il l'avait acculé contre le dossier de son lit, l'enfonçant dans la myriade de coussin qui le bordait. Il rosit de honte et descendit du lit d'un bond.

-Tu sais, il n'y a rien d'ambigu entre moi et Quatre ! Justifia Duo, mais Trowa ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha du prince, enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux dorés :

-Tu devrais être plus sur tes gardes Quatre, imagine qu'à ma place, ce soit le Roi qui soit entré ? Tu tiens à rendre la vie de Duo plus impossible qu'elle ne l'est actuellement ?

Le ton sévère employé augmenta le fard de Quatre et le fit baisser la tête.

-Je sais ! Inutile de me le dire ! En plus mon père est en réunion à ce moment même ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton excédé en évitant son regard.

-Excusez moi mon seigneur…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pardonne-moi.

Quatre tourna le dos en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une scène devant Duo et Hilde qui guettait d'un air inquiet depuis le salon. Depuis que Duo était arrivé dans sa vie, sa relation avec Trowa qui avait été jusqu'alors une mer plate, s'était transformée en tempête.

Il serra les poings de colère en regardant en biais l'objet de son amour aller s'enquérir de la santé de Duo. Trowa était quelqu'un de gentil, mais il n'était pas facile à approcher : pourquoi avait-il admit Duo aussi facilement ?

Otant ces idées de sa tête, il fit signe au baron de le rejoindre dans le salon. Celui-ci obtempéra et s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un sofa :

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Mon père a demandé à le voir… Est-ce que… Après…Euh… Tu pourrais… Réconforter Duo pendant que je m'acquitte de mes devoirs journaliers ?

-Réconforter ? En clair, tu veux que je fasse la nounou ?

-Eh bien… Pas tout à fait… Lui tenir compagnie… Il n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie et… Puis tu sais… Le Roi… et il y a Heero. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Rester dans sa chambre toute la journée à mâcher les mêmes pensées n'est pas sain pour lui.

Le brun réfléchit un moment et Quatre s'attendait à ce qu'il rechigne encore un peu, lui qui aimait tant son calme et sa tranquillité, mais à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas :

-D'accord.

Il semblait même soudain content d'avoir à le faire. Pour qu'il l'accepte dans ses heures de travail, Quatre devait habituellement faire du forcing toute la matinée ! Pour Duo, c'était jusque quelques minutes de réflexion ! Etait-ce de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis du garçon ou alors ce que Quatre craignait ?

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux était la bonne réponse.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Trowa en attrapant son regard consterné et vexé. Tu ne veux pas que le fasse ?

-Décidément… pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Quatre se détourna tristement avant qu'il n'ait put formuler une réponse et disparut derrière les portes des appartements de Duo.

oOOo

C'était la première fois depuis son empoisonnement que Duo mettait le nez dehors et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout le monde en les suspectant d'y être pour quelque chose. Il gardait l'une de ses mains au niveau de la taille pour dégainer sa dague au moindre danger, bien qu'avec Pagan pour le guider, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Finalement, après un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Roi. Toutes les pièces avaient à peu prés la même taille et des portes les rejoignaient en une série d'appartement. Le bureau ne faisait pas exception, et il était rare que Duo y reste plus de quinze minutes avant de passer dans la chambre d'à côté.

A son arrivée, le Roi leva le nez de ses papiers et lui adressa un grand sourire en l'invitant à rentrer, puis il congédia toutes les autres personnes présentes.

-Alors Duo, je suis ravi de te voir en bonne forme ! Commença le Roi en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, ma santé va beaucoup mieux (et irait encore mieux si vous me laissiez tranquille !!!!!).

-Vraiment… As-tu tout ce que tu voudrais ? Le questionna le Roi en le fixant dans les yeux.

Son regard était glacé comme les glaciers de la mer du Nord, et Duo s'aperçut que les yeux d'Heero n'étaient peut être pas si froids que ça, juste sombres et réservés.

-…Oui Milliardo…

-Es-tu bien traité ?

-… Oui…

-Tes appartements te conviennent-ils ?

-…Oui…

-Es-tu heureux ici ?

-…Oui…

-Tu n'as pas envie de partir d'ici ?

-…Non…

-Très bien Duo… Tu es vraiment adorable, conclut Milliardo en caressant une de ses joues d'un long doigt d'albâtre. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Il le conduit jusqu'à une table et posa à plat sa main sur des plans :

-Regarde ! Je te construis un château ! Tu es content ?

-… Oui… Répondit Duo du même ton automatique que les autres fois, ce qui eu le don de faire froncer les sourcils de son monarque :

-Eh bien… Quelle réaction… Serais-tu encore fatigué ou le poison aurais-eu raison de tout tes neurones ? J'attendais plus d'enthousiasme de ta part, surtout que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu en privé !

-Navré de m'être fait à moitié tué ! Répliqua Duo d'un ton acerbe.

-Eh bien voila ! C'est ta fougue que j'apprécie ! Déclara Milliardo en l'attrapant par les hanches et en le déposant sur la table.

-Mais ?!?!

-Aujourd'hui je veux le faire ici ! Ordonna le blond en commençant à déshabiller le jeune homme tout en taquinant de sa langue son cou.

-Et si quelqu'un rentre ?!?!

-Personne ne rentrera ! Et toi tu ne partiras pas !!!

oOOo

-Je crois que je me suis moi-même un peu laissé aller… Commenta Trowa en ajustant son instrument.

Les notes qui en sortaient se bousculèrent dans la salle de musique, qui a cette heure de l'après-midi, semblait nimbée d'une aura de paix. Duo, assis sur un canapé, les yeux fermés remercia mentalement le baron de l'avoir emmené ici. Il voulait oublier ce qui venait de se passer, tout comme les douleurs qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui et qui l'obligeait à se tenir d'une certaine façon.

Il se sentait tellement plus à sa place que dans sa propre chambre ! C'était grâce à ce contraste qu'il s'apercevait qu'il se sentait comme un chien muselé tenu fermement en laisse.

-C'est pour ça que tu as été si vif avec lui ? C'est parce que tu été jaloux qu'il soit si proche de moi quand tu es entré ? S'aperçut Duo avec étonnement.

-Il était tout bonnement en train de te toucher les cheveux sans que tu réagisses… Grommela Trowa d'un air qui lui faisait ressembler à un gamin en train de bouder.

-Mais c'est parce que je suis habitué à la proximité des autres ! Quand j'étais tout petit, on dormait à six dans le même lit !

-C'est vraiment possible ?

-Oui ! On formait un tas compact pour avoir plus chaud !

-Mmh… Moi c'était plutôt le contraire…

-Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Toi et Quatre êtes si distants ! Se moqua le jeune homme à la natte.

-Tu as la langue bien pendue aujourd'hui, ça se voit que tu vas mieux !

-Viiiiiiii ! Dis, puisqu'on est là pour un moment, pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas comment tu as rencontré le Dauphin ?

-Tu es là pour me servir de public et ce n'est pas intéressant.

-Siiii ! Chuis curieux !

-Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu es passé en mode « infernal » depuis que tu es là ? Remarqua Trowa en grinçant les dents.

-De temps en temps, moi aussi j'ai besoin de décompresser ! Répondit-il en souriant.

-Très bien… La vérité c'est que depuis que mes parents ont découvert que j'avais un talent unique, j'ai été exhibé dans tous les salons possibles et inimaginables de l'Europe. La fortune des Barton est basée sur mes apparitions. Je n'avais cependant plus aucun contact avec ma famille, je les voyais juste de temps en temps avant leurs sorties. Ma mère arborait une nouvelle toilette tous les jours, toujours plus belle et plus coûteuse que les précédentes. Un jour, j'avais douze ans, je me suis trouvée à Versailles pour me produire dans le Salon de la Reine…

oOOo

_Les applaudissements légers et les exclamations féminines suivirent les dernières notes de « l'envolée joyeuse en La majeur », mais Trowa trouvait que cela ne se mariait vraiment pas ensemble. Et dire que l'on comparait les voix des femmes à celle de sa flûte traversière… C'était une injure à son instrument ! Surtout cette jeune reine Réléna et son amie Dorothy… Trowa voulait s'éloigner d'elles au plus vite maintenant qu'on ne faisait plus attention à lui._

_Il fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, puis croisa deux yeux bleus et perçants. Un garçon d'à peu prés son âge, le teint blanc et des cheveux blonds soyeux, était assis, jambes repliés contre lui, dans un coin de la pièce. _

_-C'est le jeune Prince que vous regardez comme ça, seigneur Barton ? Demanda une des dames de compagnie._

_-C'est le Prince ?_

_-Oui, il est plutôt mignon, mais quel dommage qu'il soit si lent et si idiot…_

_Lent et idiot ? Avec des yeux comme ça qui brillaient d'intelligence ? C'était elle qui était stupide ! En plus, il deviendra__it__ certainement un très bel homme… Un Roi qui serait à la fois craint et admiré. Mais quel dommage qu'il est l'air si peu joyeux…_

_Le musicien s'approcha du garçon et tandis une main vers lui :_

-_Je n'ai pas la vivacité de Molière, le talent de Lulli ou même l'adresse de Boucher, mais je peux me venter de les réunir de moitié et de vous en faire les attraits_.

_Le petit prince le considéra un moment avant de sourire. Et quel sourire ! Il pétrifia sur place Trowa et lui cloua la bouche._

-_Comme ceci est bien tourné, a moi il me serait grés de vous écouter… Répondit-il d'un air doux._

_Une semaine plus tard, on offrit à Trowa de devenir le précepteur de musique du Dauphin. Il accepta la proposition immédiatement, trop heureux de pouvoir être aux côtés de ce petit être timide qu'il admirait._

oOOo

J'étais jeune à ce moment là, se fit remarquer Trowa en se souvenant de cette soirée. Maintenant Quatre n'était plus timide, ni renfermé et il fallait presque le contenir tellement il était machiavélique et calculateur… Trowa ne s'était pas étonné du fait que Duo et Quatre s'entendaient à merveille. Malgré les apparences, ils étaient pareils…

-Alors tu l'as rencontré pendant un salon… Songea Duo. J'avais imaginé un truc plus romantique…

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'étais pas intéressant…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Trowa en profita pour continuer à s'entraîner. Duo laissa vagabonder ses pensées au son de la musique et Trowa pouvait voir marqué sur son visage la chose à laquelle il pensait : Heero. Mais il ne pouvait jouer que de la musique pour apaiser son cœur, il n'était pas comme Quatre, il ne savait pas réconforter les gens…

-Hm Trowa… Je ne fais que me reposer sur les autres, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Duo quand la musique s'arrêta.

-C'est bien que tu le remarques, répondit simplement le grand brun en rangeant son instrument.

-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire par moi-même ? Soupira Duo. Je n'ai ni le pouvoir, ni l'influence, ni l'argent…

-Tu as deux jambes non ? Alors marche comme un homme ! Répliqua Trowa.

Duo sourit tristement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Alors comme ça… Je suis juste un gamin ?

-Mmh…

-… Ca doit changer ! S'exclama brutalement Duo en se levant. Tu as raison ! J'ai deux jambes et je tiens debout ! Si je tiens absolument à partir d'ici, je n'ai qu'à m'enfuir ! Et si je meurs d'envie de revoir Heero, je n'ais qu'à aller à cette fête ! Je n'ais pas besoin d'invitation pour ça ! Ni de permission du Roi ! J'ai toujours été libre ! Mon cœur et ma foi n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! Rien ne m'empêche de faire ce dont j'ai envie ! Je l'avais presque oublié à cause de ce château qui ressemble plus à une prison qu'à un tas de pierres entassé !!! J'ai pris ma décision ! Je VAIS à la fête des Vendanges !!!

Quelqu'un applaudit dans un coin de la salle et Duo tourna la tête vers les portes qui s'étaient ouverte sans bruit.

-Quel beau discours ! Mais tu vas quand même avoir besoin de nous !

Quatre, le marquis Wufei Chang, la marquise Sally Po et Catherine étaient là et Duo eut presque envie de pleurer à voir tous ces visages souriants et bienveillants lui être adressés.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Duo à Quatre qui avait parlé.

-J'ai un plan !

_A suivre…_

_Le mot de l'auteur qui sert à rien__ : Fini le Duo tout mou ! Voici le Duo plein d'énergie ! Et le prochain chapitre… C'est le grand retour de Heeeerooooooooo (Heero : Merde… Et moi qui espérait que Duo se prendrait tout le sadisme de Mimiko quelques chapitres de plus…)._


	15. 13 Pour fuir

Auteur : Quelqu'un de pas très rapide XP

Série : A peu prés Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC (meuh naaaan) et yaoi.

Couple : 2+1, 1+2 ? 3+4+3?

Disclaimer : Persos de Gundam Wing pas à moi, un jour quand je serais riche peut être…

Mot de l'auteur : Sent comme des bazookas autour d'elle Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente. Je jure que c'est pas fait exprès !!! En tout cas… MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!! Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir !  
Et toujours merci à Arisa-chan, ma beta lectrice qui permet à tout le monde de ne pas s'étouffer sur mes fautes grotesques...

Chapitre 13 : Pour fuir

**NON !**

**NON NON ET NON** !!!

-Je crains que l'on n'ait pas d'autres possibilités Duo, sois un peu raisonnable, déclara Quatre en étouffant un début d'éclat de rire.

-MAIS JE SUIS RAISONNABLE BORDEL!!!

Ah ça il l'était, suffisamment pour vouloir sauter du haut du toit de Versailles. Evidemment, son TRES CHER ami le savait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il avait condamné la seule lucarne de la pièce.

Lui avait-il fait du tord ? Duo ne voyait que cela qui puisse pousser Quatre à un tel degré de cruauté. Oui, il n'y avait que la vengeance pour lui inspirer une idée aussi sadique.

Pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose d'aussi humiliant que de se déguiser en FILLE pour le voyage !

-JE REFUSE DE FAIRE FACE A HEERO HABILLE COMME UN CLOWN D'OPERETTE !!!! Hurla Duo pendant que Catherine, Sally et Hilde l'immobilisaient et l'habillaient en même temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu as contre les clowns ? Maugréa Trowa qui se trouvait lui aussi là, adossé contre un mur du comble.

Versailles tout entière jaserait si elle voyait tous les gentilshommes et les demoiselles réunis dans cette chambre de domestique, empruntée à Hilde pour les essayages. Seul Wufei n'avait pas été autorisé à entrer (Quatre tenait à ne pas froisser la fierté de Duo) et faisait le guet dehors, foudroyant du regard les servantes qui gloussaient en passant devant lui.

-Tu offenserais gravement Dorothy, après tout c'est à elle que j'ai emprunté la robe que tu porte ! Ajouta Quatre.

-DOROTHY ?!!! Ahhh je vais avoir des boutons !!! Au secours, je vais me changer en mégère si je porte plus longtemps ce truc ! En plus ça doit être couvert de poils de chiens !!! Pleurnicha Duo avec une grimace.

-Tu préfère peut être une robe de ma mère ? Demanda innocemment Quatre en faisant voler devant lui une immense corolle rose couverte de froufrous et de tulles.

Bizarrement, cet argument sembla avoir son effetet Duo ne râla plus sur sa robe mauve, mais il continua à se plaindre pour les chaussures avec lesquels il n'arrivait pas à marcher, pour le chignon et les petites anglaises qui le faisaient ressembler à un caniche, hurla au scandale quand on lui recouvrit le visage d'une épaisse poudre blanche, quand Sally se mit à le maquiller et finalement quand Hilde l'aspergea d'un parfum qui sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Au final il était rouge. Rouge de colère. Il détestait s'habiller en fille ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il entretenait son _androgynie _qu'il aimait se travestir. C'était plutôt le contraire. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour une _fillette_…

Quatre avait intérêt à lui expliquer rapidement la raison de ce sadisme.

Catherine lui tendit un miroir et il se regarda. Il vit ses yeux s'arrondir de stupéfaction. Il s'était attendu à avoir l'air ridicule, mais ce n'était pas ce que lui renvoyait l'image.

Il avait l'impression de connaître la personne dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours été là, mais il ne l'avait pas vu… Elle était en lui…

-Duo ? Wouhou Duo ? Appela Hilde avant de lui donner un coup sur le crâne : Serais tu tombé amoureux de ton reflet ?

-Evidemment ! Ne suis-je pas une belle femme ? Si je n'avais pas été un homme, Heero ne se serait pas posé de question et serait immédiatement tombé sur mon charme ! Répliqua Duo en posant une main sur la glace.

S'il regardait encore, il la verrait.

-Bon, c'est quoi la suite des évènements ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement. C'est pour quand le passage où je retrouve ma virilité ?

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent. Il eut soudainement l'impression qu'ils se disaient mentalement « allez laisse moi lui dire qu'on rigole un peu ! ». Finalement c'est le brun qui tourna la tête vers lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

-On doit d'abord traverser le château jusqu'aux écuries…

Bon, il s'y était un peu attendu, la surprise était moyenne.

-… Et puis on ne doit pas savoir que Duo Maxwell est à Toulouse…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir que je porte ces robes qui pèsent une tonne à chaque fois que je quitterais l'intimité de ma chambre ? Traduisit Duo d'un ton calme, arborant un immense sourire que Hilde savait nerveux.

Ca allait exploser dans quelques secondes…

-Je suis sûr qu'Heero comprendra quand on lui expliquera, approuva le Dauphin en lui faisant son propre sourire « n'oublis à qui tu t'adresse petit ».

-Héhéhé…

-Hihihi…

-Ils font peur tous les deux… Remarqua Sally devant l'aura maléfique qui entourait les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face.

-Je veux sortir d'ici… Ajouta Catherine en s'accrochant à Trowa.

oOOo

Minuit sonna dans la chapelle. Des gardes étaient postés dans les jardins, la fenêtre de Duo était cernée. Quatre avait prévu que son père, le Roi, agirait ainsi, cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons sur la disparition de l'invitation adressée au jeune marquis. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dans ses quartiers : il avait passé la journée avec Catherine dans les combles du toit à améliorer son jeu d'acteur, ou plutôt d'actrice pour l'occasion. Si son déhanché était parfait, son parlé sonnait toujours aussi franc et masculin. On lui avait donc passé un éventail pour se cacher lorsqu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Les femmes faisaient ça pour paraître timide.

C'est Trowa qui vint les chercher à l'heure dite pour les conduire jusqu'aux calèches. Wufei et Sally étaient déjà partis, Trowa partirait avec Catherine, bien que ça ne réjouissait pas Quatre, et ce dernier partirait avec Duo.

Ils traversèrent le château encore bien fréquenté car la fête donnée n'était toujours pas terminée et Duo dût subir les assauts de trois soûlards. Il les aurait bien étouffés avec son corset (les robes lui donnaient mauvaise humeur, maintenant il le savait… Ou était-ce le caractère de Dorothy qui commençait à déteindre sur lui ? brr !), mais il se contenta de glousser derrière son éventail en laissant à Trowa le soin de les faire détaler.

-J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi… Marmonna-t-il en descendant les escaliers d'une des entrées, le froid de la nuit le happant.

-Tu devrais être contents, on a passé le pire ! Lui souffla son amie.

-Que tu crois. Je préférerais me jeter dans un volcan plutôt que d'apparaître à Heero dans cette tenue… Quoique, si ça peut me le décoincer un peu… Songea Duo.

-Crétin !

-Je sais, je sais !

Sur ce, il grimpa dans sa calèche et tomba droit sur le regard bleu de Quatre. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans le fait de voir Quatre, en pleine nuit, éclairé par une lanterne qui faisait briller ses yeux. Trowa fit claquer la portière et le cocher fouetta ses chevaux.

-Tu devrais te couvrir, annonça Quatre en lui tendant une couverture en fourrure, on en a pour un petit moment.

Duo l'attrapa et s'y emmitoufla, essayant de se faire un petit cocon de chaleur. La voiture démarra avec le bruit des sabots sur les pierres de la cour.

-Le voyage va durer combien de temps ?

-Une semaine, ça devrait nous laisser le temps de régler certains problèmes, déclara tout de go le prince.

-Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Fit Duo nerveusement.

-Au sujet de tes origines, de ta famille… Par exemple.

Duo déglutit et baissa la tête. Quatre était au courant ! Non il ne pouvait pas être au courant, c'est ridicule, comment aurait-il pu le deviner ? Duo releva la tête et croisa à nouveau les yeux perçant du prince.

Il était au courant.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main Duo, finit pas dire Quatre après un soupir, mais j'accepte assez mal l'idée que tu ne m'ais pas dit la vérité depuis tout ce temps.

-… Si je l'avais dite, tout ce serait effondré… Murmura Duo. Mais comment as-tu…

-Découvert que tu me cachais la vérité sur celui que tu étais vraiment ? Je fais toujours des enquêtes sur mes amis et je dois avouer que je regrette un peu de l'avoir fait cette fois-ci. Je ne sais rien sur toi Duo, je sais juste que tu n'es pas Duo Maxwell.

-Le père Maxwell m'a adopté, alors si, je suis Duo Maxwell.

-Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant d'après le voisinage.

-Oui, il l'a fait avant de mourir, expliqua le jeune homme à la tresse.

-Pourquoi ? Le questionna Quatre, troublé.

-Il devait une faveur à un de ses amis qui est aussi un de mes amis : Le gitan Quinze…

Duo devint subitement muet. Dans sa tête il revoyait les évènements, tellement surnaturel, la mort du père, la maison et la boutique, des heures et des heures à étudier et à faire du café. J aussi. Cette vieille peau de J qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais… Il lui devait tellement…

L'une des roues de la calèche sauta sur un caillou et la secousse le réveilla.

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu t'es fait adopter ? Où sont tes vrais parents ?

-Aucune idée. Morts peut-être… Vivants ? J'en sais rien, j'ai été abandonné tout petit.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, même s'il avait peur de la réaction de Quatre, il était heureux de pouvoir se décharger de son fardeau, de pouvoir être lui-même. Il sentait sa vraie nature revenir sous sa couche de vernis (et de robes pour le moment).

-Tu veux dire que tu es orphelin… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais honte.

-Pourquoi ? Quatre, enfin, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'avait prit sous son aile après ça ! J'ai grandi dans la rue, j'étais un mendiant, un voleur. Personne ne voulait de moi ! Et il y a un an, j'avais encore pour toit le ciel de Paris ! Lâcha Duo d'un coup.

Quatre restait toujours perplexe, il n'avait pas de geste de dégoût ou de rejet, mais Duo savait que c'était parce qu'il était sur le choc.

-Un mendiant ? Un voleur ? Le ciel de Paris ?

-Oui enfin, j'ai passé pas mal de temps dans les égouts aussi, ajouta le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On était toute une petite bande de voleurs jusqu'à ce que les rats nous amènent la Peste et les tues tous. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai été épargné. Ensuite je suis resté quelque temps avec les gitans, puis j'ai rencontré Hilde et on s'est débrouillé pour survivre. C'était pas toujours facile, mais on se soutenait ! Tout ça pour dire Quatre, qu'il y a un an, si tu m'avais rencontré, tu aurais froncé le nez et fait un écart sur le côté. Trowa, le Marquis De Chang, toi… Vous m'auriez méprisé.

-…

Quatre était sans voix : incroyable, ça pouvait arriver ! Il ne s'était pas attendu de sa part qu'il démente, étant donné qu'il était franc avec lui. Quatre serait honnête en retour.

-Tu n'inclus pas Heero dans le lot, pourquoi ? Finit par se demander Quatre.

Un sourire fleurit immédiatement sur les lèvres de Duo et il se tourna vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, retournant au jour où tout avait basculé dans sa vie.

Le jour où il avait vu un ange.

Sa première rencontre décisive avec Heero Yuy, comte de Toulouse, l'après-midi où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis Duo n'avait eu de cesse de le faire tomber amoureux de lui, se métamorphosant au point d'entrer à Versailles. Heero ne l'avait jamais méprisé pour ce qu'il avait été, même quand il l'eut démasqué après lui avoir évité une mauvaise chute de cheval. Mais tout avait mal tourné à cause du Roi.

-Tu pense à lui… Constata Quatre, je me demande si…

-Tu me demande pourquoi je me suis fait adopter par le père Maxwell alors que j'étais un gosse des rues ? Pourquoi j'ai ouvert une boutique à la mode ? Pourquoi j'ai passé des matinées entières à supporter des leçons de bonnes conduites, de littérature, de musique, d'escrime et de danse ? Pourquoi j'ai supporté les avances du Roi jusqu'à finir dans son lit? Uniquement pour pouvoir entrer dans son monde, finit Duo un peu tristement, se sentant brutalement vidé.

-Tu étais amoureux d'Heero bien avant que je te le présente… C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Hum… Tu sais je comprends si tu me jette de ta calèche… J'ai l'habitude…

Quatre se leva de son siège et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, posant sa joue contre le haut de sa tête.

-Mais pourquoi je ferais ça Duo ? Tu es mon ami.

-Je suis dégoûtant… murmura le garçon sans bouger.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûtant du tout. Au contraire, je te trouve très courageux et admirable. Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Duo sentit ses yeux piquer… Arf, s'il ne se contrôlait pas un peu, il allait finir par chialer comme une fille. Les garçons, eux, ne pleurent pas. C'était peut être à cause de la robe.

-Prince Quatre…

Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil ? L'accepter même après avoir entendu son histoire. Lui il se sentait misérable. Et voila les larmes coulaient, il les avait pourtant retenu.

-Allons, je t'ais dit de m'appeler uniquement Quatre. Tout ira bien maintenant, tu n'auras plus à porter ça tout seul, je serais là pour te protéger. Toi, mais aussi Heero. Il est au courant ?

-Moui… Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose sur mes ascendances, mais j'ose espérer qu'il ne sait rien sur les raisons de ma présence. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup ! Rit-il, mais son rire avait quelque chose d'étranglé.

-Heero est quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais il est souvent aveugle pour tout ce qui concerne l'amour, alors ne te fais pas de souci : il ignorera ton secret jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le lui dise.

-Tu ne le lui diras pas ?

-Non, c'est plus marrant que ce soit toi qui lui dises non ?

-Plus marrant ? On n'a pas les mêmes valeurs ! Rétorqua Duo en séchant ses larmes du revers de la manche alors que Quatre le lâchait.

-Ah ça c'est sur ! Nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation ! Affirma Quatre en retournant s'asseoir sur sa banquette. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre à merveille ! Essayons de dormir maintenant, tu auras largement le temps de me raconter ta vie en long et en large pendant le voyage !

-A vos ordres Prince !

-Idiot !

-Je sais, je sais !

Duo s'endormit presque aussitôt, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisés, en plus il se sentait bien : il avait dit la vérité à Quatre, Quatre était resté son ami et ils partaient loin, très loin de Versailles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire des rêves toutes les nuits, il dormit profondément sans qu'aucun songe ne le trouble.

oOOo

Le lendemain fut des moins joyeux à Versailles. Dans le bureau du Roi, le capitaine des gardes avait droit à une engueulade en bonne et due forme :

-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose de simple : faire en sorte que le marquis Maxwell ne quitte pas Versailles ! Apparemment, c'est trop pour vous !

-Votre Majesté, je vous jure que personne n'a vu le marquis quitter le bâtiment, et toutes les entrées et sorties sont contrôlées. Peut être se cache t'il dans le château, peut être même connaît-il un passage que nous ne connaissons pas... Fit le capitaine sans se démonter.

-Je connais tous les passages secrets de Versailles ! Répliqua le Roi.

-Oui Monseigneur, je ne mettais pas vos connaissances en doute…

-Peu importe ! Je sais où il est allé.

Le capitaine se raidit un peu plus en regardant le Roi faire le tour de son bureau pour s'y asseoir, l'air pensif, une main sur son menton. A côté, son fidèle serviteur, Pagan, se tenait droit et à disposition comme si le temps ne l'atteignait pas.

-Je veux que vous fouilliez tous les carrosses partis de Versailles en direction de Toulouse, annonça finalement le Roi. Retrouvez le moi et ramenez le moi. Est-ce clair ?

-Limpide votre Majesté ! Répondit le capitaine.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien votre Majesté !

Le capitaine sortit en arrière, le dos baissé en courbette avant de tourner les talons, ravi d'être sorti de l'antre du Lion sans y avoir laissé son grade et ses privilèges. Au passage il croisa un des plus influents habitants de Versailles. Le comte Kushrenada ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se fit annoncer par les pages.

-Vous m'avez demandé mon Roi ? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant élégamment devant lui.

-Oui mon ami, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne fais pas confiance à mes gardes : je sais qu'ils vont échouer. Alors je vais devoir faire appel à ta précieuse aide, lui expliqua le Roi en posant les bras sur ses accoudoirs.

-Vous voulez que je vous retrouve votre petit marquis ? Il doit bien vous amuser alors…

Milliardo eut un sourire avant de détourner le regard vers une fenêtre.

-J'ai une aiguille dans le pied, dis moi, es-tu toujours en désaccord avec le comte de Toulouse ?

-Je n'ais pas oublié qu'il m'a pris des terres et des titres en s'attirant les grâces de feu mon très cher père… Déclara le comte en s'appropriant un fauteuil de la salle.

-Oui, on m'a dit que vous avez été élevé ensemble… Mon père feu le Roi ayant envoyé le comte Yuy de l'époque à la guerre, c'est votre père qui s'est chargé de son fils. Et je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas déjà un Yuy increvable sous mes ordres, j'enverrais bien Heero Yuy au front pour m'en débarrasser.

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est lui l'épine dans votre pied ?

-Duo est parti le rejoindre à l'occasion de la fête des Vendanges…

-Il éprouverait des sentiments pour le comte de Toulouse ?!

-Il se pourrait même que ce soit réciproque.

-C'est très intéressant…

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez Treize, mais il en est hors de question. Condamner Heero Yuy pour le péché de sodomie serait condamner aussi Duo et faire tomber sur moi la disgrâce, rectifia le Roi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'y pensais même pas, assura Treize avec un sourire entendu.

-Bien. Cependant je pourrais fermer les yeux si le comte Yuy disparaissait malencontreusement cet automne… Un accident est si vite arrivé et quelqu'un d'aussi fier s'engage vite dans des duels qu'il ne peut gagner…

-Vous avez raison Monseigneur, nous débarrasser de Heero Yuy est notre souhait commun, mais qu'aurais-je si je vous ramène le marquis Maxwell ?

-Vous récupérerez les terres et les titres qui auraient dues vous revenir à la mort de votre père, ainsi que la moitié du domaine des Yuy. Heero mort, il ne restera plus que son petit frère qui est encore un gamin et qui sera incapable de vous résister.

-Vous êtes trop généreux mon Roi, le remercia Treize en se levant et en s'inclinant. Je m'en vais maintenant tout mettre au point.

-Treize…

-Oui ?

-J'ai confiance en toi, ne fais rien qui pourrait m'ennuyer.

-Bien sur mon seigneur.

Et après une dernière courbette, Treize quitta les appartements du Roi. Il ne perdit pas son temps et marcha à grands pas vers ses propres appartements, contrôlant les émotions de victoire qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas du genre à vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Les serviteurs ouvrirent ses portes et il leur fit vider les lieux : il avait besoin de discrétion.

Dans son lit une forme bougea sous les draps, découvrant deux mollets blancs :

-Milady [1…

Les draps atterrirent au fond du lit, découvrant une Lady Une à moitié nue, possédant encore corset et porte-jarretière. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient le long visage, rendant son regard encore plus sombre. Si Duo s'était trouvé à la place de Treize en cet instant, il n'aurait pas reconnu la douce et belle Lady.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous seigneur ?

-Habille-toi, j'ai un travail pour toi, expliqua Treize avec un sourire sardonique. Nous allons avoir la possibilité de nous débarrasser du comte Yuy et du Marquis Maxwell une bonne fois pour toute !

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas redire et attrapa une robe toute simple qu'elle enfila.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-J'expliquerais tout pendant notre réunion ce soir, mais tu n'y assisteras pas ma Milady…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que toi et tes hommes partiez immédiatement à la poursuite de Duo Maxwell. Il est probablement dans un des carrosses qui se rendent à Toulouse.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas ! Déclara Lady avant de disparaître par un passage secret, a l'intérieur d'une armoire.

-Je l'espère bien…

A suivre…

Mot de l'auteur : _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Un nouveau méchant vient d'apparaitre ! Ne menaçant pas que Duo, mais aussi Heero… Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très romantique pour l'instant, mais Zorro va arriver à la rescousse, comme toujours _

[1 tatatata Albert le cinquième mousquetaire !!! tatata (si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est qu'on n'est pas de la même génération… Ah les jeunes ! Aucune culture !) Evidemment nous savons tous que ce n'est pas la bonne époque. Mais je n'ai pas pût résister parce que, autant en prénom qu'en caractère, Lady Une est une vraie Milady de Winter XP !


	16. 14 Quand Milady passe à l'attaque

Auteur : Mimiko… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? XP

Série :  A peu prés Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, OOC (meuh naaaan) et yaoi.

Couple : 1+1= 2, et 2+2 =4… nooon, c'est du 2+1 (1+2 ???) et du 4+3.

Disclaimer : Persos de Gundam Wing toujours pas à moi vu que je ne suis toujours pas riche et célèbre !

Mot de l'auteur : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Chapitre 14 : Quand Milady passe à l'attaque

Ce matin là les volets de l'une des plus grandes chambre de l'étage s'ouvrirent avant toutes les autres. Le coq n'avait même pas entonné sa première litanie sur le toit du château de Toulouse.

Heero s'appuya aux chambranles, laissant le vent frais caresser son visage et son torse nu, regardant au loin, vers la chaine des Pyrénées qui apparaissait sous les rayonnements de l'aube comme un mirage.

Voila plusieurs jours qu'il était nerveux, comme la plupart de ses gens à l'approche de la fête, mais contrairement à eux, ce n'était pas à cause des préparations. Il repensait à la dernière lettre de Quatre, pleines de questions auxquelles il devait répondre le plus vite possible.

Car c'était ces réponses qui décideraient du sort de Duo Maxwell.

A cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et revit mentalement le jeune homme. Si étrange… Si mystérieux et… si incompréhensiblement attirant. Heero pouvait sans difficulté visualiser et s'émouvoir sur le corps fin et souple qu'il avait déjà tenu dans ses bras, la blancheur laiteuse de son teint, sa longue chevelure retenue soit en tresse ou en catogan, ses incroyables yeux, immenses et lumineux d'un bleu rare…

Et ce qui était plus répréhensible : ses lèvres si pleine, si douce… Il se rappelait encore avec trouble du court et bref baiser échangé lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé, lui et son cheval emballé.

Il passa la main sur son visage en soupirant, puis la glissa sur sa nuque, en proie à l'agacement et à la capitulation.

La cour en contrebas devint plus claire et le jeune homme pût observer les deux carrosses arrivés hier, l'un marqué d'un demi-visage de clown pour la famille Barton/Bloom, l'autre d'un dragon pour la famille Chang. Mais nulle trace de celui du Dauphin.

Alors que celui-ci était parti avant les autres pour pouvoir être couvert en cas d'attaque, ce n'était pas normal et Heero remuait dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles.

S'ils avaient eu un accident, chose fréquente avec les carrosses, Trowa qui venait derrière eux, aurait fini par se retrouver à leur hauteur. Soit on les avait attaqués et aurait fait disparaitre toutes traces d'eux, mais c'était un peu fort… Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils avaient quittés la route principale.

Et il aurait même mis sa main à couper que cette raison avait un rapport avec les soldats du Roi.

Le coq grimpait sur le toit pour chanter quand il fut coupé par le bruit saccadé des sabots de l'étalon du comte de Toulouse sur le gravier. Il les regarda, indigné, lui et son cavalier foncer à toute vitesse sur la route du nord.

oOOo

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on avait raison de faire un détour pour s'arrêter dans cette auberge ! Claironna Duo en se léchant les babines à l'idée de faire un bon repas. Leur cuisine est renommée dans tout le pays !

-J'avoues que tout cela est très intéressant… Très dépaysant, affirma le Dauphin devant lui, surpris de se retrouver avec une bête fourchette pour manger.

Les deux compères, l'un habillé comme une femme à la dernière mode, l'autre obligé d'abandonner ses luxueux atours pour ceux d'un simple chevalier, avaient changés leurs plans de route à la vue du panneau désignant la direction de l'auberge des Sept Daims et du cri triomphal de Duo.

Non, il n'avait absolument pas fait ça pour retarder le moment où Heero le verrait dans cet accoutrement... Pas du tout, c'était pas son genre ! Heureusement d'ailleurs que ce dernier n'ait pas réellement mis sa main à couper !

- Excusez-moi… Lança Quatre à l'homme qui tenait l'auberge, cherchant à passer commande.

Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Tss, tss, tss, fit Duo en bougeant son index, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut commander. Sois plus rude, la politesse est une forme de faiblesse chez les communs.

-Oh, je vois, répondit avec émerveillement Quatre. Tout cela est diablement excitant… Bon je me lance : AUBERGISTE ! A MANGER ET A BOIRE !!!!

Il ponctua son cri d'un coup sur la table, faisant sauter les verres et les couverts, attirant tous les regards sur eux.

Le Dauphin sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et se pencha vers Duo :

-J'ai mal fait quelque chose ?

-Noooon, rigola Duo, tu as un bon potentiel !

-CA VIENT ! CA VIENT ! Fit l'aubergiste en se dirigeant vers le faux couple et en déposant un immense plat fumant au milieu de la table, ainsi qu'une pinte de bière devant Quatre et un pichet d'eau devant Duo.

-L'arnaque, murmura ce dernier en considérant l'eau vaguement jaune qui stagnait au fond de la jarre. Quatre, passe-moi en catimini la gnole !

-La QUOI ?!

-L'alcool, la bière, la gnole !

Quatre s'exécuta, à vrai dire toujours hypnotisé par le plat présent devant lui. Il n'aurait sût dire quel genre de viande était présente sous l'épais coulis noir qui la recouvrait.

-Les gens du peuple mangent dans le MEME plat ?

-Bein ouais, fit Duo en remplissant son verre. Et encore, c'est un établissement plutôt propret, ils ont nettoyé les couverts entre deux services.

« Propret », reprit en pensée Quatre en faisant un tour de l'habitant, réprimant une grimace et considérant sa fourchette d'un nouvel œil. Bon, tout cela était très exotique mais il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient les autres auberges. Il attrapa la pinte et la porta machinalement à ses lèvres avant de s'étouffer :

-POUAH ! QUEL HORREUR !

-On dirait de la pisse de vache, hein ? Se moqua Duo alors que Quatre portait un mouchoir à ses lèvres pour se retenir de vomir. Je te conseille de manger un morceau pour faire passer le gout !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune homme fit hommage à la viande en s'y prenant avec les doigts, ayant compris que de toute façon, il était jusqu'au cou dans la rustrerie. Il s'aperçut finalement que le plat principal ne valait pas mieux et que pour le faire passer, seul l'ignoble breuvage pouvait le supplanter.

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que voulait dire « raffinement » et « politesse ». La seule phrase cohérente qu'il pouvait encore sortir était : « ENCORE A BOIRE ! » et à la fin de la soirée, on le retrouva au même endroit que tous les hommes, en train de se débarrasser du trop de liquide absorbé le long d'un des murs.

Il finit par rejoindre Duo dans leur chambre (étant habillé en femme, celui-ci avait dû aller autre part pour soulager sa vessie), petite pièce en bois avec pour couchette un tas de paille posé à terre.

-« Meilleure auberge du pays » ?! Ha ! Se moqua Quatre en se laissant tomber sur la paille, à moitié ivre mort.

-Tu as l'estomac trop sensible, répliqua Duo, et tu ne supporte pas l'alcool !

-Pardon ? S'offusqua le blond, j'ai gouté à des alcools si puissants qu'un verre suffisait à mettre n'importe quel ivrogne à terre ! Même que c'est un Emir Arabe qui me l'avait fait gouter ! Ton truc, c'est que de la piquette !

Duo répondit en riant bêtement.

Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux plongé sur les lumières du plafond. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que le froid de la nuit les dessaoule.

-Dis Duo, tu compte faire quoi après avoir retrouvé Heero et déclaré ton amour ?

-Je croyais que tu devais nous protéger.

-Je crois qu'alors je surestimais légèrement mon pouvoir… Comme d'habitude quoi… Répondit Quatre avec des inflexions de regrets et de tristesses.

Le Dauphin avait apparemment l'alcool triste… Songea Duo en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai croisé dans ma vie.

-Mais même l'intelligence ne peut rien contre le pouvoir ou même la religion… Tu sais Duo, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai tout de suite adoré car tu représentais pour moi l'incarnation de la liberté. A quoi servent toute l'éducation et toutes les richesses du monde lorsqu'on ne peut même pas en jouir ? Tous les jours j'avais l'impression de me voir couler de plus en plus dans des sables mouvants… Aspiré par la Cour et toutes ces apparences… Le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas devenir fou était de m'élever spirituellement au dessus d'eux. Les gens me trouvent cynique, mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'exister… De ne pas me laisser aller à la fatalité… Tout ça, c'est juste de la prétention.

-Tu n'es pas prétentieux enfin !

-Je voudrais partir Duo. Je voudrais être libre. Si tu décide de t'enfuir… Est-ce que tu voudras bien me prendre avec toi ? Tu es le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

Duo en resta silencieux quelques minutes, ému mais aussi étonné. Tout cela sonnait un peu trop mélodramatique à son goût.

-Et Trowa ?! S'énerva-t-il soudain. Tu le mets où Trowa dans tout ça ?

-Je l'aime, mais… Ces temps-ci je me dis que c'est peine perdue. Je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même ces sentiments… Je n'ai pas ton expérience en la matière Duo. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise même si je peux paraitre l'être.

-Ohla ! Ohla ! STOP ! S'exclama Duo en se mettant en position assise et en faisant signe à Quatre de faire pareil. Déjà tu oublies cette histoire de « peine perdue », tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé !

-Ecoute ! Lança Quatre de la même voix autoritaire, commençant à s'échauffer lui aussi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis aveugle ?! Je connais Trowa depuis que je suis tout petit et je connais presque toutes ses réactions quelques secondes en avance ! Son comportement te concernant est on ne peut plus suspect !

-QUOI ?! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, bon sang ! Hallucina Duo. Qui est ce qui piquait ya à peine une journée une crise de jalousie juste parce qu'un certain Dauphin était en train de me monter et qu'il tripatouillait mes cheveux !

-…Te…Te… Monter ?! Répéta le blond, les joues à présent rouge coquelicot.

-Ouais désolé du franc parlé…

-S'il était jaloux, ce n'était pas de toi, mais de moi ! Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il me lançait après ça !

-Je te jure sur la tête de mon père et de ma mère que Trowa n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi !

-Ne JURE PAS ! Et tu es orphelin !

-Ca j'en sais rien !

-Roooh… Cette discussion est infertile, grommela Quatre.

-Même si Trowa aurait des idées me concernant, et je dis bien SI, je le repousserais. Alors de toute façon tu ne crains rien.

*Ah qu'il était dur de ne pas dire à Quatre que Trowa s'était déjà entiché de lui depuis longtemps…*

Il regarda le prince avec un soupir. Celui-ci semblait s'être calmé et regardait par terre avec un air vague et dégouté.

-Si ce n'est pas toi, de toute façon, il y a encore Catherine…

Duo retint mal son début de fou rire. Pour que Quatre arrive à ces arguments, c'était qu'il était de mauvaise foi.

-On sait bien tout les deux que depuis le temps qu'elle lui court après, il l'aurait déjà dépucelée, elle ou une autre, dans un coin des jardins. Hors, toutes les femmes de Versailles pourraient te répondre que son seul amour est la musique. Si c'est pas romantique tout ça...

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Quatre et il releva le visage.

-Duo, je ne sais pas comment faire… Je suis vraiment inexpérimenté là-dessus…

Woe… C'était lui ou Quatre le Dauphin, Quatre le petit génie, Quatre le démon, était en train de lui demander une leçon d'éducation sexuelle. Oh non, c'était pas lui du tout !

Il ne pût alors empêcher son sourire pervers de lui manger tout le bas du visage, faisant atteindre des nuances insoupçonnées de rouge à son pauvre ami.

-Viens par là petit frère, grand frère Duo va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'art délicat et raffiné de « Faire sa cour »…

Heureusement que Hilde n'était pas là, elle se serait écroulée de rire devant l'imitation parfaite du professeur J.

oOOo

L'aubergiste s'apprêtait à poser le verrou de sa porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il restait quelqu'un dans la salle. Etonné, il s'approcha de la table où se tenait une magnifique dame. Dame, ça pour sur ! Ses vêtements et ses bijoux parlaient pour elle. Son visage était complètement masqué par une légère gaze.

Il chercha alors un quelconque homme, ou du moins un chaperon, mais la dame était belle et bien seule.

-Puis-je vous aider… ?

Une délicate main sortie d'une manche de velours, en plus de l'énorme chevalière qu'elle portait, elle tenait une grosse bourse.

Assurément remplie d'une petite fortune.

-Dites moi homme, je voudrais savoir si par hasard vous hébergiez parmi vous un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il est possible qu'il soit accompagné d'un autre homme un peu plus grand que lui et possédant une longue chevelure châtain.

Lady Une posa immédiatement son regard sur une des fenêtres d'où se découpaient, dans l'obscurité, la forme de ses hommes fouillant le carrosse du prince.

Tout en faisant cela, elle sortit de son aumônière une grosse pièce d'argent qu'elle fit rouler dans ses doigts. L'aubergiste était complètement obnubilé par ce manège.

Tout aussi effarant que pouvait paraitre l'idée qu'un prince de sang royal se soit arrêté dans cette porcherie plutôt que dans un pavillon de chasse ou un relais royal, Lady Une ne pouvait cependant renier l'existence du carrosse frappé de l'emblème du Dauphin. Pas très malin s'ils voulaient passer inaperçu. De plus, ils semblaient voyager sans autre escorte que le cocher et un page. Peu prudent…

-Effectivement, il y a bien un blond qui correspond à votre description, mais point de jeune homme avec lui.

Elle retint un juron et siffla entre ses dents. Etait-ce un coup dans l'eau ?

-… Cependant, une femme l'accompagne.

Ah ! Ah… Evidemment.

-Cheveux châtains, plutôt belle mais aux traits un peu fort… ? Des yeux d'une couleur peu ordinaire ? Pas le genre d'yeux qu'on oublie… ? Demanda Lady Une en faisant danser la pièce dans sa main.

-Exactement ça.

-Bien… Bien… La pièce sauta dans la main de l'aubergiste. Je ne veux pas de coup d'éclat alors je vous serez grés de mettre un peu de cette poudre dans leur lait demain matin, vous serez payé grassement bien sur…

Elle sortit une petite pochette de son décolleté et le déposa au creux de la paume de l'homme avant de lui refermer les doigts dessus et de les tapoter.

-Nous sommes d'accord ? Continua-t-elle d'un ton ensorceleur.

-Oui… Bien sur ma Dame.

Lady Une se leva avec souplesse et rejoignit la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir sur l'un de ses hommes de mains. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, celui-ci lança un regard menaçant à l'homme et referma violemment le battant.

-Nous avons tué le cocher et le page, aucun des deux hommes ne convenaient à la description du Marquis Maxwell. Que faisons-nous ?

-Que quatre d'entre vous se cachent dans le carrosse au cas où. Les autres retournent avec moi. Nous resterons un peu à l'écart et reviendrons les chercher demain matin, lorsqu'ils seront profondément endormis sur leur petit déjeuner…

Lady ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de jubiler d'avance.

-Mais… Pourquoi ne pas les empoisonner directement ? La questionna un de ses hommes.

La remarque lui valut un coup sur la tête :

-Imbécile ! Vous voulez tuer le Dauphin ?!?! Treize ne nous le pardonnerait jamais !

oOOo

Le coq en était à son cinquième cri lorsque Duo se réveilla et chercha quelque chose à tâtons pour pouvoir le lancer sur le volatile.

Gueule de bois me voila, ricana intérieurement le jeune homme en se mettant en position agenouillé, frottant vigoureusement son crâne pour retirer tous les brins de paille qui s'y étaient accrochés. Quatre ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux à ses côtés. Habitué à l'alcool, ouais mon œil ! Et lui c'était la tante du roi d'Espagne !

Bon, à sa décharge, il fallait dire que la discussion d'hier s'était légèrement éternisée.

Duo sourit en rassemblant les morceaux de souvenirs qu'il avait de sa nuit dernière et se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Le temps était superbe. Parfait pour une nouvelle journée de carrosse… Ou abominable, ça dépendait si vous étiez le carrosse ou les pauvres âmes qui s'ennuieraient à mourir à l'intérieur. Malgré son peu d'enthousiasme, il savait qu'il devait réveiller Quatre car leur petit détour leur avait fait perdre une nuit de route et ils ne devaient pas non plus se permettre d'en perdre une matinée.

Il poussa légèrement le Dauphin du pied, le faisant grogner de mécontentement, puis finit par le renverser sans ménagement pour pouvoir le réveiller.

Crime de lèse Majesté ? Jamais entendu parler !

-Maieuuuh…

-Quat', c'est l'heure.

-…J'ai mal au crâne…

Pendant que le prince réunissait ses esprits, Duo commença à enfiler sa robe. Il était bien heureux que son costume, pour pouvoir entrer dans cette auberge, s'était limité à une simple robe et un corset, lui évitant le supplice de l'armature du jupon. (Et dire qu'à une époque il avait cru que cette forme de cloche était naturelle…).

Quatre n'étant décidemment pas du matin après une soirée de cuite, Duo, malgré son rôle de femme, se décida à sortir tout seul pour faire un brin de toilette au puits.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de J et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Après des années à vivre dans la crasse et la vermine, il adorait et chérissait sa propreté. Il en profita pour défaire sa tresse et retirer un à un les brins de sa couchette qui avaient élu domicile dans sa chevelure. Une fois fait, il plongea la tête la première dans le sceau du puits pour laver ses cheveux.

C'est alors que, la tête penchée, il intercepta une discussion des plus inquiétantes.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu n'aurais pas dû… Je veux pas tremper dans des affaires louches ! S'écria une voix féminine.

La patronne, reconnut Duo.

-Mais pense à tout l'argent que cette dame a promis ! Avec on pourrait agrandir l'auberge et mieux doter nos filles !

L'aubergiste.

-Ah ! Parlons-en de tes filles ! On n'aurait pas besoin d'augmenter leur dot si elles n'avaient pas soulevée leurs jupes au premier venu !

-Les clients aiment ça !

-Diantre ! Bien sur qu'ils aiment ça ! Mais c'n'est pas une raison de faire de tes filles des putains ! Oui des putains ! C'qu'elles sont ! Je vois pas pourquoi une dame riche voudrait empoisonner dans MON auberge un couple tout ce qu'il y a d'plus honnête !

-Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

-Non, mais ils payent bien et franc ! C'pas l'cas de ta sorcière ! Ne t'aurais t'elle pas ensorcelée par hasard ?!

-Flammes et pieds de cochon ! Tu sais bien qu'non !

Les voix s'éloignèrent et furent coupées par le bruit d'une porte.

C'est le cœur battant et le sang monté à la tête que Duo releva la tête et attacha rapidement ses cheveux mouillés. Ils n'avaient pas dit qui ils voulaient empoisonner, mais Duo avait le pressentiment qu'ils étaient en danger. Rapidement, il vérifia si toutes les armes qu'il avait caché sur lui étaient toujours à leur place puis s'engouffra discrètement dans l'auberge, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer des tenanciers. Montant deux à deux les marches des escaliers il se retrouva dans sa chambre et referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui, étonnant Quatre qui venait de finir de se rhabiller.

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ?

-Il faut qu'on parte MAINTENANT. Nos vies sont en danger.

-Le Roi ? Demanda Quatre.

-Chais pas. Mais il ne faut pas trainer.

Duo courut vers la fenêtre, analysa les possibilités d'évasions et songea que ça devait être possible même pour le Dauphin.

-Par ici, continua t'il en faisant passer Quatre devant lui.

Le jeune homme se retrouva sur un morceau de toit pas très stable qui descendait en pente. Duo arriva à son tour et grimpa vers le haut comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Rectification, songea Quatre. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Ce dernier le suivit avec moins d'aise et les deux lurons descendirent en direction des écuries et des carrosses. Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre dans un gros tas de foin et partirent en quête de leur cocher et de leur laquais. Ils ne trouvèrent ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ils sont peut être allé dormir dans le carrosse ? Songea Duo. En tout cas, prenons les chevaux, ça nous avancera.

Quatre acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes partirent chercher les deux étalons blancs de leur attelage et les conduisirent à la bride au carrosse.

En apparence tout était calme. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendit à l'intérieur du carrosse.

A peine la porte ouverte, un homme en livrée rouge sauta sur Duo qui fit un saut en arrière et dégaina le premier couteau à sa portée. Quatre, pétri de réflexes, sortit son épée et arrêta le deuxième homme qui cherchait à sortir du carrosse. Les deux autres présents à l'intérieur se dégagèrent par la porte arrière, sortant à leur tour leurs fleurets.

La dague que Duo avait tirée se retrouva presque aussitôt enfoncée dans la poitrine du premier épéiste et il en dégaina aussitôt deux autres, restant attentif aux mouvements d'un nouvel ennemi. Quatre pour sa part, croisait le fer contre les deux autres hommes, attaquant, feintant, reculant. Duo en vint à regretter de ne pas maitriser l'art de cette complexe danse. Il était incapable de dire si Quatre s'en sortait ou pas. Et à vrai dire, il avait ses propres problèmes : son ennemi le chargea de son fleuret et Duo l'évita de justesse. Sa robe l'embêtait énormément, et il déchira rapidement deux entailles dans celle-ci pour pouvoir bouger plus à son aise.

Un cri de douleur retentit derrière lui : Quatre venait d'enfoncer la pointe de son épée dans la gorge de l'un des hommes et un immonde flot de sang jaillit de celui-ci dans un gargouillis.

-A l'aide ! Hurla son compagnon, s'attendant apparemment à une assistance.

Quatre et Duo se lancèrent un bref regard angoissé en voyant une dizaine de garde en uniforme rouge accourir vers eux, avant de décider de laisser tomber le carrosse. Ils s'enfuirent de leur combat respectif en direction des chevaux et les enfourchèrent à crue (enfin, pour Duo, ce fut plutôt « s'agripper de toute ses forces au corps du cheval) avant de partir au triple galop à travers la campagne.

A suivre…

Mot de l'auteur : _*se cache derrière Duo* Bon oui, je sais, une grosse absence de ma part. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il y a toujours un moment où un auteur a envie de faire une pause, plus ou moins grande, quitte à laisser une histoire en suspend pour mieux la reprendre (euh la dernière partie est pas encore assurée). Appelons ça le miracle de noël en retard ! (Non ? Bon tant pis…). En tout cas une chose est sure c'est que cette histoire je la terminerai que vous le vouliez ou non !_

_Heero : T'étais pas censée t'excuser à l'origine ?_

_Mimiko : Euh bein oui en fait… Désoléééééééé…_


End file.
